


Найди меня

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: СПОЙЛЕРЫ К IX ЭПИЗОДУ! Он был мёртв, Рей это чувствовала, разрыв Связи не давал ей повода сомневаться. Пока однажды ночью в Силе не произошёл взрыв, и тонкие нити Связи не запели вновь.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Пробуждение силы

Рей спала. Это была одна из ночей, после которых она и улыбалась, и проливала горькие слёзы.

Ей снился Бен.

_«Ты у меня в гостях»_

_«Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую»_

_«Идём со мной. Пожалуйста»_

Она ворочалась, скидывая с плеч тонкое одеяло.

_«Ты - монстр!»_

_«Прошу, Бен, не делай этого…»_

_«Я хотела принять твою руку»_

Дышать становилось всё тяжелее.

_«– Ты не одинока._

_– И ты не одинок»_

Она не просыпалась от этих снов. Больше нет. Прошло уже слишком много времени, чтобы они всё ещё могли разбудить её. Рей не знала, прекратится ли это когда-нибудь.

Но ей не хотелось остаться без этих снов.

Наутро, как обычно после таких ночей, она проснулась с тяжёлым грузом на сердце, но на мгновение уголки её губ вздрогнули в улыбке. Только во снах теперь она могла видеть Бена. Только они, пусть только и на час после пробуждения, могли заполнить пустоту в её душе. Наполняли ничтожно, несравнимо с тем, что она чувствовала при жизни Бена.

Да, он был мёртв, и Рей абсолютно точно это знала. Она потеряла его у подножия разбитого трона на Эксиголе. Когда он выскользнул из её объятий, и она обхватила рукой его голову, чтобы смягчить падение. Всё произошло так быстро, что Рей и подумать не успела о самом страшном – спасая её, он иссяк полностью. И испарился, оставив только одежду. До самого конца Рей не отпускала его руки.

Она никогда не забудет, как его улыбка потухла, а испуганные глаза закрылись навсегда. Всё ещё чувствуя поцелуй Бена на своих губах, она начала задыхаться, судорожно припав к одежде на земле.

И только тогда Рей почувствовала настоящую боль. Удар в Силе был ничем по сравнению с резким обрывом их Связи. Будто из её груди вырвали не только сердце, но выпотрошили полностью, вывернули наизнанку, сбросили с высоты в ущелье Эксигола. Она с силой прижала окровавленные руки к лицу и издала дикий, отчаянный вопль. А когда не осталось сил кричать, потеряла сознание.

Но проснулась она не в мягкой постели на базе Сопротивления. Всё там же, на дне прибежища ситхов, сжимая в слабых руках рубашку Бена.

Потому что никто не прилетел за ней.

Ни для того, чтобы спасти от Палпатина несколько часов назад, ни для того, чтобы хотя бы поискать её останки. Спасти её прилетел только Бен. Когда она, наконец, нашла в себе силы подняться и выбраться с этой планеты, Сопротивление встретило последнюю джедайку с радостью, не чувствуя её холода и дрожи.

 _«Победа одержана небольшими потерями»,_ – говорилось в рапорте По.

Рей не выдержала. Улетая на Татуин, чтобы похоронить световые мечи Люка и Леи, она знала, что больше не вернётся к прежней жизни. Взяла с собой только Биби-Восемь. И когда её спросили, кто она такая, Рей назвалась Скайуокер. Чтобы почтить память Люка и Леи, ставших её наставниками и семьёй.

И чтобы почтить Бена Соло, отдавшего за неё жизнь. Он не стал её учителем и не успел стать её семьёй. Он был гораздо, _гораздо_ большим.

_«– Никому не понять, что я чувствую._

_– Никому. Кроме меня»._

Она не чувствовала его в Силе. Его не было среди призраков. Связь разорвалась. Рей даже не могла похоронить его, ведь не осталось и тела.

Его не было _нигде_. Осознание этого только больше скребло когтями на её душе.

***

 _–_ Что такое, Биби-Восемь? _–_ спросила Рей у дроида, завязывая пояс серой туники. – У нас гости?

Тот радостно запищал, выкатываясь к двери. Рей последовала за ним и отворила, прикрыв глаза ладонью от обоих солнц. Во двор приземлился крошечный звездолёт с характерной раскраской Сопротивления. Она недовольно нахмурилась, предвкушая, какая беседа ей предстоит.

Когда двигатель стих, открылась дверь кабины, из которой выпрыгнула девушка. Быстро сняв шлем, она закинула его наверх и повернулась.

– Роуз?.. – недоверчиво спросила Рей, не веря своим глазам. Роуз давно её не навещала. Единственным частым гостем, которому Рей действительно была рада, был Чуи. Поначалу прилетали многие – конечно, По, Финн, Конникс, сама Роуз, и другие сопротивленцы. Все они хотели одного – отговорить Рей от отшельничества на пустынной планете и вернуться домой.

Вот только у Рей больше не было дома.

– Рей… – растеряно улыбнулась девушка и остановилась, не дойдя до неё метр.

Она сама сделала шаг навстречу и обняла Роуз, похлопав по плечу, прежде чем отстраниться.

– Пойдём внутрь, пока мы здесь не изжарились, – предложила она, приподняв один уголок рта в улыбке. Дроид поехал перед ними, будто показывая дорогу.

Жилище Рей было небольшим, но всё же, просторнее, чем её каюта на базе Сопротивления. Накопленных кредитов и подработки ей хватало для жизни. В конце концов, для той, что была мусорщицей и выжила на Джакку, к климату на Татуине привыкнуть легко, а вопрос выживания решался и того легче.

– Как дела в Сопротивлении? – спросила Рей, наливая гостье воды.

– Хорошо. Нормально, – потрясла головой Роуз. С тех пор, как не осталось ни Империи, ни Республики, галактика погрузилась в хаос, поэтому «нормально» – было неслабым преувеличением. – По старается, как может. Его все обожают. А Финн…

Роуз покраснела, невольно выдавая, что всё ещё переживает по поводу их расставания.

– Хорошо, – односложно ответила Рей. Она не знала, что ещё спросить.

– А у тебя? – аккуратно поинтересовалась Роуз, внимательно на неё глядя.

– Ты же не… ну конечно, – оскалилась Рей в улыбке, почувствовав намерения гостьи. – Лучше сразу уходи.

– Ты нужна нам, Рей, – почти взмолилась Роуз. – Пожалуйста.

– Что я могу? – она скрестила руки на груди. – Вернуться, чтобы все опять нарекли меня последней надеждой, взвалили на меня груз, с которым мне не справиться? Просто… Просто оставьте меня. Мне нужно время, побыть одной.

– Прошло уже три года, Рей! – воскликнула та. Рей прекрасно знала, чьи это слова: так всегда кричал на неё По в попытках вернуть. Сначала три месяца спустя, потом год, потом два, теперь три. Интонация с каждым разом становилась всё жёстче, будто он теряет терпение, а она _обязана_ вернуться.

– Роуз, прошу, – у неё не было сил, чтобы спорить. – Я знаю, что это не твоя идея. Либо давай сменим тему, либо уходи.

Гостья хотела было что-то сказать, но так и застыла, приоткрыв рот. Всё явно подходило ко второму варианту.

– Скажи всем, что у меня всё в порядке, – твёрдо сказала Рей, поджав губы. – И передай привет Чуи при случае.

Роуз молча кивнула и, постояв в нерешительности с минуту, покинула дом Рей. Биби-Восемь грустно запиликал.

– Не смотри на меня так, – с укором сказала она дроиду. – Ты знаешь, я не смогу. Моё место здесь. Нам ведь и так хорошо здесь вдвоём, правда?

Дроид неодобрительно пискнул и откатился в угол.

У Рей кольнуло сердце. Это было лишь тихим отголоском разрыва Связи, поначалу пустота вытягивала из неё все силы. _«Я будто вечно хочу пить, есть, бежать, кричать…_ – говорила она тогда призраку Люка. – _Но я пью и ем как не в себя, бегу километры и кричу часами в пустыне, и ничего не помогает»._ Он обычно качал головой и отвечал, что со временем это пройдёт, хотя наверняка сказать не мог. Ещё никогда он не сталкивался с последствиями разрыва Связи. С разрушением Великой Диады, от которой осталась лишь израненная половина. И не знал, как помочь своей ученице справиться с потерей.

Следующей ночью её опять мучили сны.

_«Я видела будущее»_

_«Я тоже его видел»_

_«Бен, ты вернёшься. Я помогу тебе»_

Рей вскочила на постели, обхватив себя руками. Она задыхалась, перед глазами всё завертелось, её словно разрывало изнутри, и не получалось ни закричать, ни заплакать.

В Силе произошёл мощный взрыв, ударивший по сознанию Рей так сильно, что она усомнилась, доживёт ли до утра.


	2. Последний джедай

Она еле держалась на ногах весь день. Уходя в добровольное изгнание, Рей надеялась, что научится игнорировать происходящее в Силе, но вместо этого становилась к ней только чувствительнее.

Не раз колебания в Силе заставляли её ненавидеть тот факт, что можно спрятать куда подальше световой меч и перестать называться джедаем, но нельзя выключить связь с самой Силой. Лея знала об этом не понаслышке и обычно старалась помочь Рей, как могла.

И сейчас Рей как никогда нужен был её совет.

Она сконцентрировалась на Силе, мысленно повторяя имя той, которую отчаянно хотела видеть. Рей часто жалела, что это работало далеко не со всеми.

– Генерал сейчас немного занята, – её мысли перебил хорошо знакомый голос. Рей распахнула глаза.

– Мастер Люк, – с удивлением нахмурилась она и поднялась с пола. – Занята? Я думала, у слившихся с Силой джедаев не так уж много развлечений.

– Приходить на каждый твой зов – это, по-твоему, развлечение? – хмыкнул Люк. Ей стало очевидно, что он всё ещё в обиде на неё. Мастер крайне скептично относился к идее Рей до конца дней своих жить отшельницей на Татуине, о чём не раз ей говорил. Просил не повторять его собственных ошибок, но Рей не видела иного выхода. Ей хотелось спрятаться от всего мира – желательно, окончательно и навсегда.

На её лице появилась виноватая полуулыбка.

– И всё же, Вы пришли, – Рей немного задумалась, не зная, с чего начать. – Прошлой ночью произошло нечто… странное. Я проснулась в холодном поту с дикой болью в груди, в Силе произошёл…

– …взрыв, – закончил за неё Люк и сел на маленькую бочку, служившую в доме стулом. – Мы все это почувствовали.

– Известно, что это было? – тут же спросила Рей.

– Я… _мы_ думаем, что появился новый сильный форсъюзер.

Рей приоткрыла рот и хотела было что-то сказать, но присела на край своей постели и застыла.

– Появился? В смысле «родился»? Или…

– В смысле «использовал Силу», Рей, – мастер чуть не закатил глаза. – Редкий младенец может использовать Силу, но, конечно, нет ничего невозможного.

Объяснение было получено, однако Рей совершенно не знала, что можно на это ответить. Да и нужно ли? Что с того, что где-то появился какой-то форсъюзер? Чувствительных к Силе детей можно отыскать почти на любой планете.

– Мы опасаемся, что этот человек может использовать Силу во зло, – аккуратно добавил Люк, выдержав довольно долгую паузу.

– Потенциальный ситх?

– Может, он уже перешёл на тёмную сторону. Может, это взрослый человек, вставший не на тот путь. А может, это только ребёнок, в котором заложен невероятный потенциал, и лучше бы нам использовать его во благо.

– _Нам?!_ – вскочила Рей. – Вы хотите, чтобы я нашла его?

– Не я один, – Люк поднял брови и замахал руками, словно защищался. – Мы все так считаем. Магистр Йода. Лея. Мой отец. И многие, многие другие.

Она схватилась за голову и зажмурилась. Нет, это не могло начаться снова! Опять ситхи, опять джедаи… Рей ещё три года назад дала прошлому умереть.

– В тебе заключена мудрость тысячи поколений, последний джедай, – продолжал он. – Ты сумеешь отыскать его…

– А что если я откажусь? – поджав губу, перебила его Рей, внутри неё начала закипать злоба.

– Тогда нам всем грозит опасность, – предсказуемо развёл руками Люк. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не откажешься.

Он начал растворяться.

– Постойте! – воскликнула Рей, и мастер задержался. – Есть… ещё кое-что.

Рей это чувствовала. Связь, что когда-то связывала их с Беном, не растворилась после прошлой ночи, как происходило раньше после снов о нём. Словно последние ниточки Связи и не собирались отпускать её и натягивались всё сильнее.

– Возможно… – Люк не на шутку задумался, выслушав Рей. – Связь соединяет тебя с этим форсъюзером, как когда-то с Беном.

 _«Что?.. Нет…. НЕТ! Невозможно!»_ – думала она, глотая воздух. Это было нечестно, _больно_. Сначала соединить её с Беном, потом жестоко вырвать его, а теперь просто так соединить с кем-то… _другим?!_

– Я никуда не полечу, – Рей хотела сказать это твёрдо, но голос дрожал. – Меня не интересует, что за форсъюзер там появился. Не интересует, джедай это или ситх. Не интересует, кого это криффова Сила решила подсунуть мне вместо…

Она отвернулась, понимая, что сейчас не сдержит слёз. А когда успокоилась – оказалось, что мастер покинул её, оставив наедине со своим смятением.

Всю следующую ночь Рей ворочалась на твёрдой постели, не в силах заснуть. Чувство, что на дне пустоты, образовавшейся после смерти Бена, что-то появилось, день за днём сжирало её всё больше и больше. Не только потому, что с каждым часом нити Уз Силы разрастались и вместе с тем вызывали у Рей физическую боль. Она начала чувствовать себя виноватой. Бен спас её ценой своей жизни и попал в небытие, а её, живую и здоровую, спустя всего лишь три года Сила соединяет с кем-то _другим_.

Сейчас эти странные нити натягивались до предела, готовые вот-вот разорваться и вновь погрузить Рей в омут темноты. Она злилась до скрежета зубов, будто этот форсъюзер грубо пытается занять место Бена в её сердце, и уже успела искренне возненавидеть его.

Целую неделю Рей практически не спала. Она так от этого устала, что однажды ночью закричала в подушку и расплакалась от отчаяния. Это не должно было продолжаться вечно.

Встав в центре комнаты, Рей опустила голову и закрыла глаза, вновь сконцентрировавшись на Силе. _«Мастер Люк… Мастер Люк… пребудьте со мной», –_ вторила она, но ничего не происходило. Все будто бросили её. Рей открыла глаза, её руки припали к телу.

– Мастер Люк! – позвала она вслух. – Вы мне нужны! – ответа не последовало. – Хорошо-хорошо… – ей казалось, что все призраки Силы сговорились устроить ей бойкот. – Помогите, Люк Скайуокер! На Вас вся надежда… – с выражением произнесла Рей. Она видела запись с сообщением от Леи, проигранную R2-D2, наверно, тысячу раз, и знала, какие чувства это вызывает у её брата. Но ничего не произошло.

Её последняя надежда испарилась, и взгляд Рей опустился.

– Вообще-то, правильно-бы сказать: «Помогите, _Оби-Ван Кеноби!_.. – вдруг услышала Рей и обернулась, раскрыв рот от удивления. – На Вас вся надежда».

Перед Рей возник сам Оби-Ван Кеноби, с которым она прежде никогда не говорила. В светлом одеянии с накинутым на плечи коричневым плащом и короткой седой бородой.

– Здравствуй, Рей, – добродушно улыбнулся он и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Ты хотела меня видеть.

Ей, наверно, никогда было не понять, почему, взывая к одному почившему джедаю, она оказывалась лицом к лицу с совершенно другим.

– Я… вообще-то… – Рей потеряла дар речи.

– Ты звала Люка, верно, – озвучил он то, о чём она думала. – Но Сила привела к тебе того, кто _действительно_ может тебе помочь. Рассказывай.

Рей хотелось сказать, какая для неё честь наконец познакомиться с ним, но у неё на лице и так всё было написано.

– Я хочу найти его, – наконец сказала она, решив отложить всё прочее на потом.

– Зачем? – Оби-Ван почти усмехнулся. Иногда Рей задумывалась о том, есть ли у призраков Силы какой-то бар, где они собираются и обсуждают идиотов-форсъюзеров с их презренными мирскими проблемами. – Ты ведь не хотела этого.

– Это сводит меня с ума, – проговорила Рей сквозь зубы. – Я решила, что если найду его, то смогу что-то с этим сделать.

– Что-то? – с недоверием переспросил мастер.

– Что-нибудь, – ответ Рей никоим образом не конкретизировался. Она просто хотела стукнуть мутного форсъюзера как следует, так чтоб тот перестал тянуться к ней. – Но я не могу почувствовать, где он. Активировать Узы Силы, чтобы увидеть его и спросить местоположение, тоже не могу. Связь слишком слаба. И даже будь она крепкой, невозможно определить конкретную точку. Или быть уверенным, что этот форсъюзер способен ответить на мой зов.

Рей чуть не улыбнулась иронии: когда-то она молилась, чтобы Верховный лидер Кайло Рен не смог отыскать её с помощью Уз Силы. Потом она плакала, отчаянно желая вернуть Связь и любой ценой снова оказаться в объятиях Бена Соло. Не пустить на ветер важные слова, которые она успела сказать за мгновение до их поцелуя. А теперь она злится, потому что Узы Силы не дают ей найти совершенно другого человека, которого она ещё не знает, но уже презирает.

– Понимаю, почему здесь именно я, – сделал вывод Оби-Ван. – Объединив усилия со мной, ты сможешь дотянуться до него. Ну… по крайней мере, попытаться стоит. Давным-давно мне с помощью других так удалось отыскать целую скрытую планету, стёртую с карты галактики!

Слова мастера обнадёжили Рей, но в то же время и немного смутили. _Он не был уверен_ , что это сработает. А в одиночку она не справится – Рей едва улавливала направление, найти конкретное место ей было не под силу.

Опустившись на пол, она начала медитировать. Нужно было унять боль и понять, в какой части галактики находится источник её проблем. Постепенно дыхание стало ровным и тихим, сердцебиение замедлилось. Рей расслабилась и мысленно схватилась за нити Связи, почувствовав прилив Силы. Оби-Ван стоял прямо за её спиной.

Рей не видела картинки, просто чувствовала.

– Курс на… Набу… – она медленно продвигалась по невидимому пути. – Нет, дальше. Маластар. Такодана. Джакку… – последовал короткий вздох, в голову сразу полезли воспоминания о похороненных в барханах обломках кораблей, но Рей отбросила их. Дорожка упорно не желала прокладываться дальше. – Раката-Прайм… – спустя несколько минут прошептала она. Струны Связи натянулись до предела, и Рей стиснула зубы. На её лбу проступили капельки пота. – Не могу… дальше. _Ещё дальше_.

Оби-Ван отступил, мягко отпустив силы Рей, и та едва не повалилась на пол, вовремя поставив на пол свой кулак для опоры. Ей нужен был отдых.

– Неизведанные регионы! – с неким восхищением заключил Оби-Ван. – Это… поразительно!..

Радости мастера Рей совершенно не разделяла.

– Объединив _все_ силы, мы найдём его, – уверил её мастер.

Рей устало подняла глаза и не смогла сдержать усмешки. Никто и никогда даже не заикался о том, чтобы объединить силы для поисков Бена. Хотя бы попытаться. Она в одиночку летала на Ач-То, надеясь увидеть его смутный образ. Начитавшись в архивах о неком Мире Между Мирами, не раз возвращалась на Эксигол, ждала там неделями и звала его в надежде, что он всё ещё там. Но тщетно. Сила только насмехалась над ней и колола ножом в сердце больнее.

– Останется только построить маршрут, но как? Если это где-то в неизведанных…

– Я знаю, как построить маршрут, – оборвала его Рей, приложив ладони к лицу, и прислонилась спиной к боковине кровати. Во всём теле ощущалась ужасная слабость, – даже если это неизведанные регионы. Нужны только координаты.

Оби-Ван не скрыл своего удивления.

– Интересно, – он незаметно оказался прямо рядом с ней на полу. – Я вижу, тебя гложут сомнения.

– Нет… Да, – призналась Рей и почувствовала ласковое тепло его взгляда. – Вы знаете, что я не хочу искать его. Но мне придётся это сделать. И что потом? Новая битва? Новая диада? Это замкнутый круг, снова. Я покончила с прошлым, прилетев сюда.

– Прилетев сюда, ты только больше погрязла в нём, – правдиво уколол Оби-Ван. – Путь Силы неисповедим, он не оставляет выбора.

Они молчали. Обхватив руками колени, Рей уже ни о чём не думала.

– На этой планете слишком много печалей для того, кто носит фамилию Скайуокер, – заметил мастер. – Помню, как впервые встретил здесь белокурого мальчишку, который мечтал стать пилотом и улететь отсюда куда подальше. Спустя десять лет он похоронил здесь свою мать. Другой мальчишка рос на этой планете, узнав о своих способностях, как он считал, по случайному стечению обстоятельств, и тоже потерял свою семью. А теперь ты… потеряла одних и отказалась от всего хорошего, что могло бы у тебя быть.

– Всё хорошее, что _могло бы_ у меня быть, исчезло ещё три года назад, – она резко встала и вытерла подступившую слезу. – И даже если бы я захотела улететь отсюда, как тот белокурый мальчишка, у меня нет корабля. Я давно продала его, а теперь кредитов даже на аренду не найдётся.

– Ну… – Оби-Ван во мгновение ока появился за спиной Рей, заставив её обернуться. – Я, приземлившись на Татуине в последний раз, тоже без корабля остался, – на его губах появилась хитрая улыбка. – Так и лежит где-то в зыбучих песках неподалёку от моего дома. Не волнуйся, Рей. Дорогу осилит идущий.

Мастер растворился, и Рей в очередной раз осталась одна.

Ещё два дня она боролась с собой. Искать транспорт, лететь на другую планету, объединять силы едва ли не всех джедаев и потом пересечь, вероятно, тысячи парсеков ради кого-то неизвестного? Просто потому, что он может быть опасен. Или невероятно полезен. Главное, что с каждым днём его существование где-то вдалеке терзало моральные и физические силы Рей до скрежета зубов и бессонных ночей.

Только последний факт имел для неё значение. Ранним утром она встала и взглянула на себя в зеркало – картина была удручающей. Рей схватилась за гребень и принялась расчёсывать длинные спутавшиеся волосы, которые она не подстригала, по меньшей мере, год. Натянула на себя серые тряпки, похожие на те, что она носила ещё на Джакку. Кинула в сумку самое необходимое и взяла все деньги. Не на шутку задумавшись, всё же повесила на пояс световой меч. Собрала волосы в один тугой пучок и в последний раз посмотрелась в зеркало. Её взгляд был полон решимости. Она найдёт этого форсъюзера и покончит с новоявленной проблемой раз и навсегда.

Первое солнце уже показалось из-за горизонта, и Рей надела головной убор. Из транспорта у неё был только один-единственный спидер, куда она поместила сумку и усадила BB-8. Рассекая по пустыне, Рей думала только о том, что, если не сумеет найти корабль, во второй раз ей придётся набираться решимости гораздо дольше.

– Здесь? Как ты думаешь? – спросила она у дроида. Уже с полчаса они бродили в радиусе километра вокруг заброшенного дома Оби-Вана.

Бывший дом мастера явно облюбовали тускены, поэтому Рей не могла заглянуть туда даже из любопытства.

Рей тяжело вздохнула, поправляя закрывающую лицо повязку. Вдруг BB-8 в панике запищал, и она тут же бросилась ему на помощь. Зыбучие пески на Татуине были крайне коварными: вдали от дорог никогда нельзя было угадать, где обычный песок перетекает в смертельно опасный. Ей удалось быстро спасти дроида, и тот радостно закружил вокруг неё.

– Значит, здесь, – Рей прикусила губу. Самое тяжёлое придётся делать в одиночку.

Она вытянула руки вперёд и сконцентрировалась на Силе. Поначалу ничего не происходило, но вскоре BB-8 сбежал Рей за спину, почувствовав дрожь земли первым.

Медленно, но верно, Рей поднимала утянутый зыбучими песками корабль Оби-Вана, потерянный больше полувека назад. Подобный трюк она видела только единожды. Люк смог поднять свой крестокрыл со дна океана едва ли не двумя пальцами. У Рей же дрожали руки. Приложив последнее усилие, она сдвинула его на безопасный участок рядом с собой и опустила на песок, после чего, не удержав равновесие, сама повалилась с ног.

Во все глаза Рей разглядывала красный звездолёт, с которого всё ещё медленно осыпался песок. Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» или, попросту, джедайский истребитель, бывший в широком ходу ещё во времена Войн клонов. На Джакку ей иногда попадались обломки подобных кораблей, но Рей и в голову никогда не приходило, что когда-нибудь ей придётся летать на таком.

BB-8 осторожно приблизился к истребителю из любопытства первым, за ним подошла и Рей. У таких кораблей была одна особенность – помимо пилота требовался дроид-астромеханик. Рей подошла к ячейке и стряхнула руками песок, под которым, на её счастье, находился дроид. Однако, он не подавал признаков жизни.

– Бедняжка… – Рей осмотрела дроида и присоединила к нему силовой кабель от спидера для подзарядки. – Просыпайся, дружок!

Наконец спустя несколько минут на панели замигали заветные лампочки, и BB-8 не скрывал свою радость.

– Привет! – улыбнулась Рей. – Как тебя зовут? – астромеханик ответил ей слабым отзвуком. – Очень приятно, R4-G9. Я – Рей.

В Сопротивлении всегда умилялись её способности понимать язык дроидов, Роуз и вовсе говорила, что Рей, очевидно, приятнее общаться с дроидами, чем с людьми.

– Вижу, вижу, – с сожалением ответила Рей на жалобы несчастного дроида. – Тебе нужен основательный ремонт. Мы… О! – воскликнула она, когда тот обратился к ней вновь. – Так ты – девочка! Надо будет познакомить тебя с моим другом R2.

Рей прекрасно понимала: даже несмотря на сносное состояние истребителя, без исправного астромеханика далеко не улетишь. Не говоря уже о том, что гипердвигателя в зыбучих песках не оказалось – видимо, в своё время Оби-Ван оставил его на орбите. Но до Набу дроид дотянуть должен был.

Она спрятала спидер за камнями и сделала его невидимым с помощью Силы – этому трюку она научилась ещё давно с помощью Леи, изучая джедайские архивы. И, закинув в кабину истребителя вещи и подсадив BB-8, завела двигатель.

До Мос-Эспа они долетели к полудню. Невыносимая жара не мешала городу быть весьма оживлённым и в этот час. За последние десятилетия город разросся, и теперь маленьким домам из белого камня с круглыми крышами не было видно конца. Одно не менялось: жители Мос-Эспа либо промышляли бандитизмом и вели нечестный бизнес, либо попросту бедствовали. Поэтому Рей приземлилась чуть поодаль, строго наказав дроидам не следовать за ней в город. Непослушного BB-8 Рей заметила только на полпути.

– Рей, дорогуша! – ей навстречу вышел хозяин так называемой _«_ лавки _»_ Кларкс, вытирая полотенцем грязные от машинного масла руки. – Здравствуй, здравствуй. Пришла подзаработать?

Внушительный второй подбородок Кларкса красноречиво говорил Рей о том, что за то время, пока они не виделись, дела у него пошли в гору, и вместе с материальным благосостоянием выросли и порции за ужином. Человек он был не злой, но довольно хитрый, поэтому Рей нужно было оставаться начеку.

– Привет, Кларкс, – она случайно зацепила коробку со сваленными в кучу разноцветными кнопками, но вовремя поймала и поставила на место. – Нет. Я к тебе по делу.

– Ууу!.. – Кларкс выпучил глаза и облокотился всем телом на прилавок. – Я заинтригован.

– Ты не мог бы… дать мне взаймы гиперпривод со стыковочным кольцом? – Рей постаралась изобразить некое подобие улыбки. – Ну такой… для старых джедайских истребителей? Я знаю, что у тебя есть.

Мужчина расхохотался, схватившись за живот, и без того неудавшаяся улыбка Рей сползла с её лица.

– _Взаймы?_ – с усмешкой переспросил он. – Это ещё с какой радости?

– Ты уже забыл, кто высвободил тебя из тускенского капкана той холодной ночью? – припомнила Рей. – Если бы не я, ты бы сейчас не сидел в своей уютной лавке, а до сих пор перепродавался бы от джавы к джаве.

– Ну что ты! – Кларкс всплеснул руками. – Как такое забудешь? Но этот долг уже давно уплачен, милая.

– Значит, твоя жизнь стоит одного бокового репульсора для спидера? – Рей подняла брови.

– Это было давно, Рей, – отмахнулся он, – а за остальную работу я тебе заплатил. Я же бизнесмен! – при этих словах Рей едва не фыркнула. – Вот устроилась бы ты ко мне на постоянку, тогда отдал бы тебе гиперприводное кольцо даже глазом не моргнув! – Кларкс положил руку на сердце, изображая святого.

Устроиться механиком в лавку запчастей и транспорта могло стать идеальным решением многих проблем ещё год назад, если бы только Рей не знала всех тонкостей жизни на пустынных планетах. Окраинные земли славились тем, что только там можно было незаметно превратиться из подмастерья в самого настоящего раба. И пусть Рей никогда бы не позволила такому случиться с ней, она всё же предпочитала не связывать себя обязательствами с местными дельцами. Лишь иногда она чинила что-то для Кларкса, если была острая нужда подзаработать.

– Однако… – он выпучил глаза на путавшегося у ног Рей дроида. – Могу дать тебе под залог на пару дней.

– Это не обсуждается, – она заступилась за неодобрительно запищавшего BB-8.

– Ну что-ж… Значит, сделки не будет, – развел руками Кларкс. – Если, конечно, не хочешь купить нужные тебе вещи. Так и быть, со скидкой. Двадцать пять тысяч кредитов.

– Сколько?! – Рей почти покраснела. – За эту рухлядь!

– За раритет, красотка! – поправил Кларкс. – В прекрасном рабочем состоянии.

 _«Двадцать пять тысяч…»_ – не переставала повторять про себя Рей. Это были почти все её сбережения. Она знала, что Кларкс просто набивает цену, он явно понял, что без гиперпривода она уходить не намерена.

В груди больно кольнуло. Рей просто могла бы разрубить жадного торговца на две половины, схватившись за световой меч. Могла бы сжать руку в кулак и придушить его и глазом не моргнув. Могла применить Силу и легко убедить его отдать привод и кольцо бесплатно.

Вместо этого она кинула на прилавок тяжёлый кошель. И как только мужчина бросился пересчитывать деньги, направилась на задний двор.

***

Три года прошло со смерти Бена Соло, и год с тех пор, как надежда Рей отыскать его потухла, и она приземлилась на Татуине без намерений когда-либо покидать планету. Впервые за долгое время Рей вновь сидела за штурвалом, и это… было приятное чувство.

Они приближались к Набу – именно туда перебралось Сопротивление, которое, впрочем, теперь именовалось Вторым Альянсом за восстановление Республики. Дела шли довольно скверно. Разрозненные системы в лучшем случае заключали двусторонние договора, но никак не хотели объединяться под руководством новоявленных командиров. Хотя в самом Альянсе всеобщим любимчиком действительно был генерал Дэмерон, как Роуз и говорила. Рей по привычке говорила «Сопротивление» вместо «Альянса», поскольку все эти нововведения проходили как раз в то время, когда у неё были заботы поважнее.

Оставив стыковочное кольцо с гиперприводом на орбите, Рей начала снижение. Голубая планета была её любимой, а столица – Тид – казалась ей самым прекрасным городом во вселенной. После пыльного Мос-Эспа глаз радовался густым зелёным лесам, высоким шумным водопадам, блестящим бирюзовым крышам каменных домов и невероятно ласковому здесь Солнцу.

Рей приземлилась в ангаре Королевского дворца. Уже давно здесь не выбирали королев, а прибывшие генералы, коими теперь были По и Финн, заявили, что при демократии не место всяческим атавизмам в виде, пусть даже и выборной, но всё же монархии, поэтому восстанавливать старую традицию не стали. Стеклянная крыша кабины поднялась, Рей освободилась от ремней и спрыгнула на пол, не забыв про BB-8. R4 спустило специальное приспособление. Астромеханик хорошо держался – точнее, держалась – но Рей мало что могла сделать без инструментов, а починка заняла бы слишком много времени. У неё был другой план.

– Рей! – к ней со всех ног бежали Роуз и Конникс. Обе бросились ей на шею, чуть оказались подле неё. – А я говорила, говорила тебе! – радостно воскликнула Роуз, обращаясь к Конникс. Работавшие в ангаре постепенно отвлеклись от своих дел, уставившись на троицу.

– Прости, Роуз, – поспешила объяснить Рей, – я здесь не за тем, чего хочет генерал Дэмерон.

Рей выглядела виноватой, но только потому, что секунду назад ей пришлось разочаровать некогда близких ей людей. Она теперь сомневалась, что хоть кого-то имеет право назвать своим другом. Слишком много воды утекло.

– Но… Ой-ёй, – Роуз сконфузилась и многозначительно взглянула на Конникс. У той выражение лица было примерно таким же. – Мы все подумали… Поэтому По…

– По… что? – Рей заподозрила неладное. – Мне нужно срочно поговорить с ним и с Финном, – она решительно направилась к двери коридора во дворец, оставив девушек позади.

– Рей, погоди! – крикнула Конникс.

Дверь открылась, прежде чем Рей дошла до неё. Оттуда ввалился По, а за ним ещё куча других бывших сопротивленцев. Её мигом выволокли в центр ангара, со всех сторон целуя и обнимая от радости и восторга, голоса галдели наперебой, не давая Рей вставить и слова.

По запрыгнул на крыло одного из истребителей и с помощью других затащил туда Рей, беспомощно пытавшуюся отбиться.

– Гип-гип… – начал По. _«УРА!»_ – подхватила толпа. Возражения Рей совершенно никто не слышал и словно не замечал. По обхватил рукой плечо Рей железной хваткой и притянул к себе боком.

– По, прекрати немедленно, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Я здесь не для…

– Наша героиня! – воскликнул По толпе, и не пытаясь её выслушать. – Наша надежда! Последний джедай, убившая императора Палпатина! Последний джедай, убившая верховного лидера Кайло Рена! Навсегда покончившая со злом в нашей галактике! – он улыбнулся во все тридцать два выбеленных зуба и нервно похлопал Рей другой рукой по плечу, не заметив вспыхнувшего в её взгляде гнева. – Вместе с ней мы создадим новую процветающую Республику…

Лишь на мгновение По ослабил хватку, и Рей выбралась из его насильных объятий, тут же спрыгнув с крыла. Но пройти дальше ей не давали. К горлу подступил ком, Рей чувствовала, что краснеет. Руки самопроизвольно сжались в кулаки, в которых запульсировала Сила. Слева от неё вдруг оказался Финн, всё это время продиравшийся сквозь толпу, и по его лицу было ясно, что он чувствовал исходящие от Рей вибрации Силы, подпитываемые гневом.

– Если они сейчас же не отступят… – предупредила Рей, глядя Финну в глаза. Она понимала, что ещё немного, и наружу вырвется то, что она так упорно подавляла последние годы. Финн на мгновение опустил взгляд.

– Так, хорош, хорош! – тут же воскликнул он, пытаясь освободить Рей путь. – Дайте последнему джедаю хоть с дороги присесть… Давайте-давайте! По! – со всей силы закричал Финн, наконец привлекши его внимание.

Толпа расступилась, и Финн, словно телохранитель, начал выводить Рей из ангара. За ними робко по образовавшейся дорожке последовали R4 и BB-8.

– Какого криффа По устроил… – бормотала она себе под нос. – А вы ещё спрашиваете, почему я не хочу возвращаться…

Финн ничего не ответил и ускорил шаг. Они быстро добрались до бывшего королевского зала приёмов, Финн захлопнул дверь, предварительно впустив дроидов. Рей опустилась в кресло и начала обмахиваться руками, пытаясь остыть хотя бы физически.

– Ты! – в зал ворвался По, хлопнув за собой дверью. – Какого криффа ты меня позоришь?! – он указал пальцем на Рей.

– Прошу прощения?! – вскочила она. – Ты делаешь из меня посмешище, а виновата я?

– Я делаю из тебя легенду! – парировал По.

– Так, стоп! – Финн встал между ними. – Рей… прости, пожалуйста.

– Даже не думай извиняться перед ней, – строго предупредил По. – Она должна помогать нам!

– _Должна_ … – эхом повторила Рей и оскалилась. – Конечно, генерал, я _должна_. Вдохновлять толпу, помогать восстановить Республику, возродить орден джедаев генералу на радость… Ах, подожди, я ничего не забыла? Кажется, список был куда длиннее. А то, что это совсем не входит в мои планы, никого не волнует.

– Мы прекрасно знаем, что всегда входило в _твои_ планы, – поджал губы По, не думая над ответом. – Чем всегда была забита _твоя_ голова.

Рей сжала челюсти. Ну нет, она ему не позволит говорить _о нём_ снова.

– Мне нужен корабль, – сказала она, проигнорировав слова По. – В Силе произошёл всплеск, и джедаи полагают, что появился мощный форсъюзер. Он где-то далеко, и мне нужен корабль, чтобы найти его.

– Тебе-то что? – хмыкнул По. – Так и вижу, как ты мчишься на другой край галактики за каким-то там форсъюзером, если разве что это не его сиятельство Кайло Рен.

– _Бен_ … – она прошипела сквозь зубы.

– Бен, Рен, какая разница? – махнул рукой он. – Тиран и убийца. И прекрасно, что он сгинул.

На кончиках пальцев Рей заблестели голубые искры, и она сжала руку в кулак, оставив на коже маленькие красные отметины.

Через другую дверь в зал вошли C-3PO и R2.

– О, какая радость! – воскликнул в своей вежливой манере 3PO. – Здравствуйте…

– Корабль ты не получишь, – перебил его По, обращаясь к Рей. – Если только не встанешь на нашу сторону.

– Она и так на нашей стороне! – встрял Финн.

– Нет, – возразил тот, – ей куда важнее собственные проблемы, чем благо галактики. И так всегда было, просто мы не замечали.

– Бен Соло мёртв, – еле выговорила Рей, глядя По в глаза. – Мне лишь нужно выполнить задание джедаев. Во имя _блага галактики_. Этот форсъюзер может быть куда опаснее императора Палпатина.

Сердце Рей забилось быстрее, она сама не понимала, отчего.

– Ты врёшь, – отрезал По, скрестив руки на груди. – И никакого корабля ты не получишь.

Рей думала о том, как они до этого дошли. Наверное, день смерти Леи и Бена стал той самой поворотной точкой. Пока По грезил созданием новой Республики и боролся за идеи генерала Органа, Рей два года металась по галактике, пытаясь спасти её сына.

– По, так нельзя! – воскликнул Финн. – Она – наш друг!

Тот ничего не ответил, после чего взглянул на Рей.

– Если хоть один корабль исчезнет из ангара…

– Я всё равно полечу, – закусив губу, неуверенно закивала Рей. – Только не уверена, долечу ли туда со своим дроидом, – она мотнула головой в сторону R4, которую изо всех сил старался развеселить R2.

– Рей, бери любой корабль, – стоял на своём Финн.

– Распоряжение транспортом не входит в круг ваших полномочий, генерал, – официозно заявил ему По. – Передача любого звездолёта будет расцениваться как кража.

У неё не находилось слов. Она прекрасно понимала, что до далёких неизведанных планет ей не долететь, если только она не угонит какой-то подходящий корабль. Рей уже собралась уходить – за пределами дворца она что-нибудь придумает. Если, конечно, её не растерзают обезумевшие от речей По фанатики по дороге.

– Извините, но у R2 есть предложение, – вдруг сказал 3PO. Все посмотрели на дроидов. R2 что-то оживлённо говорил R4. – Рей, он хочет полететь с Вами вместо R4. А Вы, генерал Дэмерон, не можете распоряжаться его личной свободой, – C-3PO тут же нарвался на гневный взгляд По, – простите, генерал! Это не я сказал. Я лишь перевожу.

На губах Рей появилась улыбка облегчения. Она бросилась к R2, благодаря его лично, и с её лица не сходила радость. Даже всесильный генерал Дэмерон не имел власти над дроидами, способными принимать подобные решения.

Оставив BB-8, а заодно и R4 на ремонт Роуз, Рей попрощалась и села в кабину красного истребителя, подмигнув R2.

– На Джакку, – задала курс она, и корабль взмыл к звёздам.


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------------------

Рей уже давно не бывала на Джакку, и в действительности, будь её воля, она никогда бы там и не появилась снова. Однако, к её неудовольствию, именно на Джакку находился ключ к поискам криффова форсъюзера.

В своё время Лея Органа прикладывала много усилий к обучению Рей не столько Силе, сколько, как она утверждала, _разуму_. Это, в её привычном понимании, означало изучение истории, и ничто так хорошо не могло научить истории, как республиканские и имперские архивы. Ещё несколько десятилетий назад, откалываясь от Республики, глава Сопротивления Лея Органа как истинный политик понимала ценность архивов и прихватила с собой всё, что смогла. На всякий случай.

Чтение _этих_ документов Рей считала наискучнейшим занятием. И кто бы мог подумать, что сейчас именно один из них поможет ей решить, казалось бы, невозможную задачу.

Отчёты республиканской джаккуанской комиссии первых лет после окончания Гражданской войны сообщали о некоем имперском объекте посреди плато Горестной руки.

Обсерватория. Но отнюдь не для бесцельного восхищения далёкими звёздами. Согласно данным, расчётные машины обсерватории умели прокладывать маршруты в Неизведанных регионах – сквозь хаос, чёрные дыры, солнечные бури и другие смертельно опасные преграды. В основу программы были заложены знания адмирала Трауна – чисса на службе Империи, самого пришедшего из Неизведанных регионов. Шив Палпатин прекрасно понимал, что в случае его смерти остаткам Империи придётся отступить. Куда-то, где они смогут собрать новые силы и со временем возродиться, и для таких целей им нужно было скрыться где-то далеко от республиканских глаз. Неизведанные регионы были идеальным вариантом.

В конце концов, самые худшие опасения императора сбылись: сам он был убит, и хотя «План крайних мер» воплотить полностью не удалось, именно с помощью обсерватории Джакку остатки Империи скрылись и позже вернулись в галактику под новым названием – «Первый Орден».

Лея знала, что в борьбе с Орденом любая информация может быть полезна. Даже, казалось бы, малозначимые на первый взгляд отчёты джаккуанской комиссии.

– Спасибо, генерал, – сказала Рей вслух, улыбнувшись. Ей казалось, что именно сейчас Лея где-то рядом и слышит слова благодарности.

Она была на полпути к Джакку. Понимая, что волноваться должно быть не о чем, Рей доверила управление автопилоту и решила осмотреться в кабине повнимательнее. Развернуться особо было негде – истребитель одноместный, пространства только и хватило, чтобы усесться самой и бросить маленькую сумку с самым необходимым под ноги. Дроид-астромеханик – коим сейчас был R2-D2 – находился в специальной ячейке на левом крыле истребителя. Панель управления была небольшой, сенсорной, и лишь несколько красных кнопок и лампочек располагались по обеим сторонам.

– А это что? – спросила Рей, заметив справа внизу нечто вроде датапада с болтающейся короткой цепочкой. R2 не был уверен в ответе. – Можешь включить?

Дроид не помедлил выполнить приказ, и над панелью управления появилась светло-синяя голограмма с небольшими помехами. Двое: мальчик и девочка. Рей с любопытством пригнулась ближе, чтобы рассмотреть их получше.

_«– Ты что, ангел? – вдруг спросил он, и та тут же на него взглянула, рассеянно улыбнувшись._

_– Кто?.._

_– Ты – ангел, – невозмутимо повторил тот»._

Рей поставила на паузу и подалась назад к спинке кресла, расправив плечи. Окружённые сине-фиолетовым потоком гиперпространства мальчик и девочка, казалось, летели куда-то далеко в пространстве и времени.

– Кто это? – Рей обратилась к R2. Тот с энтузиазмом запищал что-то, и от его ответа у неё округлились глаза. – О!.. Дарт Вейдер! – тут же воскликнула Рей, на что дроид неодобрительно отозвался. – Да… ты прав. Прости, – нахмурилась она и подняла взгляд на голограмму. – Энакин Скайуокер.

Она нажала на кнопку и продолжила слушать их невинный, детский разговор.

_«– Знаешь, я и сам пилот. И когда-нибудь я улечу отсюда прочь»._

– Так вот ты какой, белокурый мальчишка, мечтавший покинуть Татуин, – усмехнулась Рей словам Оби-Вана, сказанным ей прошлой ночью.

Когда их разговор закончился, появилась новая голограмма, воспроизведение началось автоматически.

Снова те же фигуры, на этот раз гораздо старше.

_«– Эни?.. – девушка в богатом наряде и с высокой вытянутой причёской удивлённо похлопала ресницами. – Надо же, какой ты стал!_

_– Ты тоже… – он сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд и словно боялся взглянуть на неё. – В смысле, ты стала очень красивой. Я имею в виду, для сенатора, – очевидно, что его мысли упорно не желали собраться на кучу._

_Она усмехнулась, с её лица не сходила светлая улыбка._

_– Эни, ты всегда останешься тем же мальчишкой с Татуина»._

Рей снова поставила на паузу и начала быстро пролистывать дальше. На всех голограммах их было двое – он и она. Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала. Она начала догадываться, что это может быть: некоторые джедаи умели копировать воспоминания, если те были привязаны к сильным эмоциям. Впрочем, Рей казалось, что на электронный носитель их перенести невозможно.

Она невольно подумала, какими были бы её воспоминания о первой встрече с Беном, и нервно усмехнулась этой мысли.

В целом, идея ей нравилась, хотя Рей было прекрасно известно: некоторые вещи лучше вычеркнуть из своей памяти. Вероятно, только просмотрев последний файл, можно было выяснить, кому из этих двоих принадлежат воспоминания, но у Рей уже не было на это времени. Корабль вышел из гиперпространства, оказавшись на орбите пустынной планеты Джакку.

***

До плато Горестной руки Рей добралась довольно быстро, поскольку знала точное местоположение обсерватории. Когда-то она там бывала, на тот момент и не подозревая, _что именно_ находится за закрытыми дверями заброшенного здания.

Завидев вдалеке нужную расщелину, Рей начала снижение. С высоты мрачная пятиугольная постройка, спрятанная в тени плато, была почти незаметна. Рей читала, что лабораторий и обсерваторий в Империи строили много – чаще всего для разработки нового оружия или хранения артефактов. Под некогда накрывавшим металлическим куполом, от которого сейчас почти ничего не осталось, когда-то находилось не только само здание, но и копия яхты «Империалис», принадлежащей самому Императору. Такие копии, согласно отчёту, находились в каждой лаборатории, чтобы в случае чрезвычайной ситуации эвакуировать всё ценное.

Ей сразу пришли на ум шуточки По на тему богатого наследства Палпатина, которое он должен был бы завещать внучке. Рей никогда не смеялась.

Рей приземлилась, подняв вокруг истребителя клубы песчаной пыли, и сказала R2 оставаться на месте.

Снаружи обсерватория казалась довольно небольшой, но Рей знала, что всё самое важное находится под землёй. Включая глубокую шахту, ведущую к самому ядру планеты. Она остановилась перед входным люком, за все эти годы не утратившим свой золотой блеск. Портили вид только безобразные царапины, оставшиеся после чьих-то безуспешных попыток проникнуть внутрь. Рей лично знала нескольких смельчаков, желавших вскрыть люк, да и сама в своё время прилетала сюда за тем же. Всё без толку. Дверь открывалась только по сканированию двух ладоней определённых лиц на службе Империи.

Но теперь Рей знала джедайский способ открытия любой нужной двери. Активировав световой меч впервые за последние полтора года, Рей вырезала в люке собственную дверь и выбила её с помощью Силы.

В пятиугольный коридор после перерыва в несколько десятилетий ворвалось солнце, а песчаная пыль нещадно запятнала сверкающий чёрным стеклянный пол. Помещение было пустым и небольшим – вероятно, всё, что можно было вынести, было изъято республиканскими силами. Почти сразу начиналась лестница, ведущая глубоко вниз.

Рей начала спускаться, разрезая тьму жёлтым сиянием своего меча. Достигнув последней ступени, она попала в очередной коридор, вдоль которого виднелись поблекшие красные полосы – должно быть, когда-то их яркий свет подсказывал дорогу, но теперь их энергия почти иссякла. Ещё на лестнице Рей заметила длинный ряд колонн, державших свод. Было страшно представить, какой слой песка сейчас находился у неё над головой.

Коридор привёл в восьмиугольный зал с таким же красным обрамлением на полу, в центре которого стоял ровный восьмиугольный компьютерный комплекс. Машины выглядели довольно древними, даже слишком, но были нетронуты. Помещение было настолько нетронутым временем, что казалось, его покинули только вчера. Рей положила руки на один из компьютеров.

Она прошла уже долгий путь, но самое сложное ей ещё предстоит. Ей не давала покоя мысль, что все её старания – ради кого-то неизвестного. Может, ему и не нужно, чтобы его нашли. Может, он совсем ничего не знает о Силе и не собирается её использовать. Рей это тоже не нужно – она здесь только потому, что этот _кто-то,_ может даже не по своей воле, рвёт её душу на части, пытаясь занять место Бена.

Ох, Бен. Если бы найти его было так же просто...

Сила вдруг забурлила внутри неё, взывая одновременно к Светлой части её души и её Тёмным вкраплениям, с которыми Рей изо всех сил боролась последние три года. Решение проблем сейчас находилось прямо перед ней. Но впереди была ещё одна дверь, и Сила влекла её туда.

Ещё одна лестница и ещё один коридор, отличавшийся особой помпезностью. У его металлических чёрных стен чередовались пустующие алтари и статуи. Рей плохо помнила, что должно было находиться на алтарях – некие ситхские реликвии, необходимые для исполнения «Плана крайних мер». Зато непроницаемые лица статуй Рей запомнила хорошо: Систрос, Файя, Янджо и Браата – древние мудрецы и законодатели Галактической республики. Она всегда вглядывалась в их гигантские мрачные фигуры, в очередной раз возвращаясь на Экзегол в попытках найти Бена. В личных покоях (на тот момент) Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, по рассказам очевидцев, стояли такие же.

После окончания строительства джаккуанской обсерватории Императора словно охватило помешательство. Он не раз утверждал, что чувствует где-то в Неизведанных регионах некую мощную Тёмную энергию, Силу, зовущую его. Говорил, что только ему дано услышать этот зов. Никто из его окружения не смел перечить Императору, хотя близкие к нему форсъюзеры ничего подобного не ощущали.

Рей вздрогнула. За всю жизнь она никогда не слышала вкрадчивый шёпот Тёмной стороны, как Бен. И сейчас ей стало страшно. Что если она просто сошла с ума, как её дед? И никакой Связи на самом деле не возродилось, это лишь отчаянные попытки её разбитого сердца наконец излечиться? Сила уже не раз жестоко играла с ней.

Или Палпатин был прав, и сейчас её влечёт к тому самому Тёмному источнику, а откуда ни возьмись появившийся форсъюзер тут совсем не при чём? Одно Рей знала наверняка: ей придётся ответить на его зов, хочет она того или нет.

В конце коридора сиял голубой с оранжевым отливом дым, извивавшийся и трепетавший, словно живой. Рей шла всё дальше по коридору, будто мотылёк к пламени. Это был тот самый колодец, прорубавший путь сквозь мантию к ядру Джакку. И ирония заключалась в том, что в ядре одной из самых неблагополучных и жестоких планет галактики пульсировала мощная эссенция Светлой стороны.

По плану Палпатина, человек, облачённый и экипированный Тёмными артефактами, должен был быть сброшен в шахту, и столкновение Света и Тьмы привело бы к взрыву планеты, куда планировалось заманить остатки республиканских сил. В последний момент план был сорван: Джакку не уничтожили, а немногочисленные имперские командиры скрылись с планеты на том самом «Империалисе» в Неизведанные регионы. Одним из них, среди прочих, был комендант Брэндол Хакс и его юный сын Армитаж.

Рей не осмелилась подойти к шахте близко, её слишком пугало такое сосредоточение Силы. Неважно, Тёмной или Светлой. Она сжала руки в кулаки и быстрым шагом направилась назад к компьютерному залу без оглядки.

Здесь не было слышно шипения ядра, только довлевшая мрачная тишина. Время пришло.

Выключив меч, Рей осталась в абсолютной темноте, но освещение ей было больше не нужно. Она закрыла глаза и положила обе ладони на главный компьютер, сосредоточившись на Силе. Спустя несколько мгновений вспыхнула искра, и экран машины осветился голубым, запустив цепную реакцию к остальным компьютерам. Стены и потолок отражали голубой свет, исходящий от стоявших в восьмиугольнике машин, и Рей показалось, словно зал стал гигантским. В центре площадки вспыхнула, несколько раз мигнув, огромная трёхмерная проекция звёздной карты. Совершенно неизвестной Рей.

Годами машины вычисляли безопасные маршруты, проверяемые позже специальными разведывательными дроидами. Карты расширялись и уточнялись не один десяток лет, и, возможно, при должном восстановлении работы можно было узнать куда больше.

Зрелище завораживало. Звёзды и планеты сверкали, словно драгоценные камни. Приблизив, можно было увидеть скопления астероидов, чёрные дыры и другие подстерегающие корабли опасности.

Рей снова сосредоточилась на Силе, накрыв ладонями экран главного компьютера. _«Пребудьте со мной»_ , – раз за разом вторила она, взывая к Оби-Вану и всем, кто мог её услышать.

Ей казалось, что если сейчас она откроет глаза, то увидит десятки призраков Силы, освещающих своим сиянием тёмный зал. Оби-Вана и Квай-Гон Джинна по правую руку. Люка и Лею Скайуокеров слева. Мейса Винду, Ки-Ади-Мунди, магистра Йоду… И где-то за своей спиной – Энакина Скайуокера.

Мощность Силы бурлила в зале, окутывая Рей невидимым вихрем. Её сознание устремлялось вперёд, с каждой минутой ощущая всё большее притяжение. Узы Силы стягивались сильнее, восстанавливали Связь полностью. Рей не замечала, что сгорбилась над машиной, едва хватая ртом воздух. Связь захватила её, удушая в объятиях. И на один ничтожный, краткий миг её словно что-то озарило. Будто сам Бен Соло оказался прямо перед ней и протягивал Рей свою руку.

Это было финальной точкой. Внезапно всё исчезло – и мощь призраков Силы, и гравитация Связи, и обжигающая тень Бена Соло.

Рей повалилась на пол и, тут же открыв глаза, подняла голову. На карте выстроился ряд из восьми неизвестных ей планет далёкой-далёкой галактики, одна из которых медленно зажигалась и гасла. Система адмирала Трауна не подвела: в руках Рей теперь находился безопасный маршрут к пункту назначения.

Она поспешила встать и скопировать карту на датапад. Оставалось только найти новый подходящий корабль, и что-то Рей подсказывало, что сделать это будет куда сложнее, чем найти неизвестного форсъюзера.

***

Сидя в тени своего убежища, Рей поедала пресную кашу и с упоением вглядывалась в очередную голограмму. Конечно, она не брала с собой R2, когда отправлялась за новыми деталями, но в остальное время они неизменно были вместе.

 _«– Я не люблю песок_ , – сказал Энакин на голограмме, и Рей машинально огляделась по сторонам, чуть не подавившись своей кашей от иронии. – _Он грубый, жёсткий, неприятный. Проникает повсюду… но не здесь»._

На записи не было видно окружения, только отдельные предметы, если они играли важную роль в воспоминаниях. Сейчас молодой Скайуокер и прекрасная Падме стояли близко друг к другу, облокотившись на изящные каменные перила. Он коснулся её спины кончиками пальцев, но Падме не вздрогнула. На её лице не было ни испуга, ни улыбки, она только смотрела на него – пронзительно, в ожидании. Когда он приблизился и поцеловал её – осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть, – Падме закрыла глаза, полностью отдавшись нахлынувшему чувству. Но ненадолго.

_«– Нет, – она вдруг отпрянула и опустила голову, оставив Скайуокера в замешательстве. – Этого нельзя делать»._

– Да в смысле «нельзя»? – воскликнула вслух Рей.

На голограмме обескураженный Энакин нервно огляделся по сторонам и извинился перед своей возлюбленной, после чего включилась следующая запись.

_«– С тех пор, как мы встретились много лет назад, я всё время, каждый день, думал о тебе. Мы снова вместе, и я весь в огне. Чем ближе я к тебе, тем мне тяжелей. При мысли о разлуке с тобой я задыхаюсь. Я околдован поцелуем, который ты напрасно подарила. Моё сердце трепещет в надежде, что его след не превратится в шрам. Ты вторглась в мою душу и мучаешь меня, как же мне быть?»_

Рей поверить не могла, что все эти слова когда-то сказал человек, несколько десятилетий терроризировавший галактику. Убийца и монстр. Как она думала, неспособный любить. Но молодой Скайуокер осознавал и выражал свои чувства куда более умело, чем смогла бы Рей. Если бы она ещё вовремя сумела понять сама себя… Бен смог. Может, всё-таки Скайуокер из Рей никудышный.

Она махнула рукой, и R2 прекратил воспроизведение. Настроение смотреть дальше куда-то улетучилось.

Сегодня Рей не отправилась на кладбище звёздных кораблей: два дня поисков дали свои, пусть и незначительные, плоды, и весь день она занималась ремонтом. Отыскать корабль на Джакку было проще простого, а вот отыскать _способный долететь до далёкой галактики_ корабль… ну или хотя бы что-то, способное взлететь выше атмосферы. Джедайскому истребителю, по её расчётам, не хватит мощности и на половину того гигантского гиперпрыжка, который ей нужно было совершить, и если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, что, очевидно, и случится, из своей крошечной кабины она не будет способна сделать _абсолютно ничего_.

Ещё несколько дней назад на кладбище кораблей она нашла имперский шаттл «Лямбда»: снаружи корабль сохранился неплохо, летать в атмосфере мог, и даже высококлассный по тем временам гиперпривод нуждался лишь в лёгком ремонте. Но когда R2-D2 провёл полную диагностику и выдал Рей отчёт, самым цензурным её выражением было «крифф криффский». И если с отсутствием системы связи Рей могла смириться, всё равно в Неизведанных регионах вряд ли было с кем связаться, то неполное функционирование системы жизнеобеспечения и неполадки в навигации явно дали ей понять, что с Джакку она выберется ещё нескоро.

***

Помещение заполонил дым, Рей изо всех пыталась откашляться, отгоняя смог от лица. Пробный запуск гиперпривода явно прошёл неудачно.

– R2! – крикнула Рей, опустившись на колени перед перевернувшимся дроидом и не переставая задыхаться от дыма. На R2 погасли все лампочки, и Рей охватила паника. – Очнись, дружище!

Дрожащими руками она непрерывно нажимала на кнопку перезагрузки, и, к её облегчению, дроид ожил, постепенно восстанавливая систему. Рей поставила его на пол вертикально.

– Прости, прости, прости, пожалуйста! – она снова начала задыхаться, но на этот раз не из-за рассеивающегося дыма, а от подступавших слёз. Имперский гиперпривод не выдержал проверки, а это значило, что две недели её упорной работы пошли джаббам насмарку. Она едва не потеряла последнего друга. И теперь дата её отправления откладывалась на неопределённый срок.

Рей выбежала из корабля. На Джакку стояла холодная ночь. Налетел лёгкий ветерок, неприятно ужаливший её заплаканное лицо. Как назло, в груди кольнул отголосок Уз Силы.

– Отстань… – прошептала Рей, зажмурившись. Её руки дрожали. – Судьба явно не хочет, чтобы я тебя нашла. Отстань от меня, слышишь?! – закричала она, подняв голову к звёздам. – Знать тебя не хочу!

Ей показалось, что на мгновение вечно бурлящие в её груди отзвуки Связи замолчали. И тут же обрушились на неё снова, на этот раз разнося в Силе эхом тяжёлую, неведомую печаль.

***

Спрятавшись за углом тента, Рей выжидала.

Когда её видели обитатели заставы, она казалась им ожившим мертвецом: неестественно бледная, с вечно красными глазами, растрёпанным пучком на голове и истерзанными до крови беспрестанным ремонтом корабля руками.

Сейчас она тайком не спускала глаз с большого бронированного корабля, прибывшего с четверть часа назад. _«Уходи, уходи же…»_ – стиснув зубы, мысленно повторяла Рей, глядя на хозяина корабля, низкорослого тёмно-зелёного родианца. Тот увлечённо беседовал с одним из местных блюстителей порядка.

Ей было не жаль. Все родианцы, встречавшиеся на её пути, были либо бандитами, либо головорезами, и этот выглядел ничем не лучше. Корабль чем-то напоминал «Тысячелетнего Сокола», хоть и был куда меньше. Надёжный, проворный. То, что Рей нужно.

Она накинула на голову капюшон и положила руку на новый посох, спрятанный у неё за спиной. Родианцу нужно было лишь отойти подальше от корабля, не поболтать же он, в самом деле, на Джакку прилетел, и Рей бы прошмыгнула на корабль, хозяин и моргнуть не успеет своим пустым чёрным глазом. Из грузового отсека вдруг начали выходить другие – видимо, члены экипажа. Ситуация усложнялась. Теперь придётся угрожать смертью тем, кто откажется покинуть корабль добровольно. А тех, кто бросится защищать свою собственность…

Перед глазами всё поплыло, Рей почувствовала возмущение в Силе. Ей словно заложило уши: смех родианца, шумные чистильщики мусора за тонкой стеной тента, всё смешалось в один приглушённый поток. Тех, кто не повинуется или придёт родианцам на помощь, Рей придётся убить. Порубать на части световым мечом, разбить их головы о стены, использовав захват Силы, ударить молнией прямо в грудь. Что угодно, лишь бы улететь отсюда. Этот корабль ей куда нужнее, чем им, и в этой битве все средства хороши.

За её спиной кто-то был, и Рей стремительно обернулась, но увидела лишь быстро ускользнувшую тёмную тень. Теперь слева, справа. Снова у неё за спиной. Она уже не раз испытывала это чувство. Рей ошибалась: она тоже часто слышала шёпот Тёмной стороны, и её личным проводником в бездну была Рей Палпатин, внучка Дарта Сидиуса.

У неё подкосились ноги, и Рей пришлось схватиться за железный столб в каркасе тента, чтобы не упасть. Несколько явно рассерженных мусорщиков обратили на неё внимание, но скорее из-за того, что она им помешала, едва не завалившись на стену их укрытия. Никому бы и в голову не пришло спросить Рей, всё ли с ней в порядке.

Рей схватилась за голову. Ей нужно было добраться до своей бесполезной имперской «Лямбды» и для начала выспаться. А после – придумать новый план.

***

 _– Рей…_ – слышала она сквозь головную боль. _– Очнись._

– Нет… – её голова склонилась на бок, но вместо грязного металлического пола звёздного разрушителя уткнулась щекой в чью-то тёплую руку. – Ты давно мне не снился, – Рей не могла открыть глаза. Часто, когда она так делала, он просто растворялся. – Опять оставил меня одну.

Рей почувствовала, как он подхватил её на руки, но была не в силах пошевелиться.

– Забери меня туда, где ты, – шептала Рей едва слышно. – Я больше не могу.

_– Я и так всегда с тобой._

– Нет. Я этого не чувствую. Только боль. Если бы ты был со мной, мне бы не было больно.

_– Хочешь сказать, что я отдал тебе всю свою жизненную силу напрасно?_

– Да.

_– Нет. Ты помогла мне вернуться к Свету. А я хотел спасти тебя от Тьмы._

– Зря. Ты не подумал, что без тебя мне будет всё равно, на какой стороне быть?

Он молчал, всё крепче прижимая её к себе. Рей была окутана его теплом.

– Бен… – она наконец осмелилась назвать его по имени. – Вернись ко мне. Пожалуйста.

Её губы обожгло его дыханием, и Рей открыла глаза.

Она лежала на дне металлического каньона обломков звёздного разрушителя. Сорвалась со стены, пытаясь проникнуть за двери ангара гигантского корабля.

Высоко над ней сияла длинная полоска света.

Рей всё ещё чувствовала его тепло и боялась пошевелиться, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть вернувшуюся полноту Связи в груди. Она прикидывала, сколько метров пролетела – вероятно, около тридцати. Рей точно помнила, что сначала её охватила паника, потому что использовать Силу для того, чтобы замедлить падение и приземлиться, у неё не выходило.

Сейчас было очевидно, что в последний момент ей всё же удалось использовать Силу. Только этим можно объяснить тот факт, что она осталась в живых и никаких переломов на себе не наблюдала. Самым страшным было то, что в полёте она на секунду – на одну секунду – задумалась о том, что использовать Силу ей и не нужно. Что лучше было оставить всё как есть.

Но, очевидно, у Силы были на Рей другие планы.

С тоской она ощущала, как тёплая пелена, оставшаяся от сновидения с Беном, отступает, и нити Связи вновь истончаются. Медленно поднявшись, Рей взглянула наверх и натянула на глаза защитные очки.

_«Ещё раз»._

***

Теперь она была преисполнена надежды, но в то же время ещё большей тревоги.

Новая имперская «Лямбда», найденная в ангаре звёздного разрушителя, могла помочь ей добраться до пункта назначения: в этом корабле, на счастье Рей, кроме системы жизнеобеспечения, не вышло из строя почти ничего. Генератор искусственного гравитационного поля и детали для починки системы она могла взять из предыдущего корабля. Боялась она только того, что и этот гиперпривод её подведёт.

А ещё у Рей закончилась еда.

Она помнила, что на заставе Ниима никто по доброте душевной кусок хлеба не подаст, а денег у неё не было. Поэтому сейчас «последний джедай, убийца Императора Палпатина, хранившая в себе мудрость тысячи поколений», словно и не было этих пяти лет, стояла в очереди к старьёвщику Ункару Платту.

Кролут стал раза в два жирнее, а подбородки свисали уже в четыре слоя. Но главное отличие было в другом: правая рука Платта, которой он так любил считать деньги, была заменена на чёрный железный протез. Такой тонкий, что на огромном неповоротливом кролуте смотрелся просто нелепо.

Рей здраво рассудила, что Платт прекрасно помнил, по вине какой девчонки некий вуки оторвал ему конечность на Такодане, поэтому предусмотрительно замоталась в свои серые тряпки, не прикрыв разве что глаза.

Молча вывалив на стол мешок с железками, коих она в процессе поиска необходимых деталей набрала достаточно, Рей с четверть часа стояла, стиснув зубы, в ожидании. Платт как нарочно придирчиво осматривал каждую деталь, заставляя ждать и повышая чувство собственной значимости. Он был едва ли не единственным поставщиком пищи для бедняг на заставе.

– Хм-м… – без энтузиазма протянул кролут. – Тянет на один паёк.

Если бы Рей так не скрывала своё лицо за тканью, Платт бы увидел, как у неё отвисла челюсть. _«Цены поднялись раза в три»._ Точнее, жадность Платта раза в три возросла.

– Ну? – рявкнул тот. – Берёшь? Или проваливай!

– Может, ещё раз взглянешь? – сдерживая негодование, переспросила Рей.

– Пшла отсюда вон, – презрительно бросил Платт.

– Как скажешь, – процедила сквозь зубы Рей и потянулась к запечатанным в пакет кусочкам пайка.

Кролут схватил её за запястье железной лапой так сильно, что Рей показалось, он вот-вот сломает ей кость.

– Воровать у меня вздумала?! – закричал он, не отпуская её. – Эй вы! Разберитесь с ней!

К ним примчались стоявшие неподалёку подручные Платта, способные вытрясти из бедолаг всё, что кролут хотел, но Рей не собиралась давать себя в обиду. В прошлый раз им не удалось отнять у неё BB-8,и на этот раз им не отнять у неё и этой последней, честно заработанной крошки.

Она выхватила из-за спины посох и повернулась всем корпусом. К ней приближались двое. От первого приспешника она увернулась, и тот едва не впечатался в прилавок Платта. Второй занёс над ней свой металлический посох и отпрянул, когда его оружие сошлось в ударе с оружием Рей. На подручного тут же посыпался град яростных ударов, который он едва успевал отбивать.

– Что ты разлёгся?! – крикнул Платт первому, опасавшемуся приближаться к разъярённой девчонке.

Когда он всё же собрался с духом и налетел на неё, Рей сбила его с ног и выхватила посох, запустив куда-то в сторону. Вскоре и второй подручный кролута лежал на земле, охая от тупой боли.

– Ты… Это ты! – вдруг прозрел Ункар Платт. Рей на секунду замешкалась, когда вдруг поняла, что её лицо больше не прикрыто – тряпка размоталась во время боя.

– Я только хотела забрать свой паёк, – остро глядя на кролута, сообщила Рей. – Мусор можешь оставить себе.

– Рей, девочка моя, если бы я знал, что это ты…

– То выделил бы не один паёк, а треть? – её губы сжались в тонкую полоску.

Она убрала посох за спину и в три шага снова оказалась у прилавка, чтобы забрать своё.

– Твоя жизнь и четверти пайка не стоит, мусорщица, – прорычал Платт.

Ей хотелось возразить. Сказать, что она – не _никто_. Она – джедай, ученица Люка и Леи Скайуокеров, часть Диады Силы, появляющейся раз в столетие.

Но Рей больше не чувствовала себя джедаем, ей было стыдно перед Люком и Леей, а Диада перестала существовать со смертью Бена. Впервые после всех этих лет Рей действительно ощутила, что она – _никто_.

Вдруг кролут вытаращил глаза, его челюсть отвисла, и он отпрянул назад. Металлическая заслонка с грохотом упала на прилавок, скрыв Платта от её глаз.

Рей обернулась. У входа в тент Ункара Платта стоял виновник того, что старьёвщику пришлось раскошелиться на прочный металлический протез правой руки.

Не в силах скрыть радость, осветившую её измученное лицо, Рей бросилась Чуи на шею.

***

У «Сокола» Рей с неудовольствием обнаружила, что её поджидают Финн и По. Она взглянула на вуки, тот предупредительно рыкнул в их сторону, так что у Дэмерона самопроизвольно дёрнулись плечи.

– Рей, прости. Я был неправ, – тут же без особого энтузиазма проговорил По.

– Хоть раз давай обойдёмся без твоих формальных речей, – фыркнула она.

Чуи снова прорычал, на этот раз более агрессивно.

– Я вёл себя как полнейший придурок, это правда, – продолжал Дэмерон, на этот раз чуть более живо. – Ты очень дорога нам, Рей, поэтому мы здесь.

– Если бы Чуи не вернулся на Набу, ты бы даже не прилетел, По, – наконец Рей решилась высказать ему то, что лежало в глубине её души уже давно. – Я здесь уже почти _месяц!_ Меня давно могли убить, я могла погибнуть, ища детали для корабля или пропасть в Неизведанных регионах! – с энтузиазмом перечисляла она, загибая пальцы.

– Я знал, что с тобой всё в порядке, Рей, – вдруг встрял Финн.

– Ты! Ты… – у неё загорелись глаза, она и двух слов связать не могла от негодования. – Хватит вести себя так, будто ты грёбаный магистр-джедай!

– Ах прости, что мы не особо рвались помочь тебе отыскать Кайло Рена! – закричал По.

– Я _не ищу_ Кайло Рена! – Рей взмахнула рукой, и стоявшие неподалёку от них коробки отлетели в сторону.

– Бена Соло, конечно. Это же _такая_ большая разница! – скривился По. – Если бы ты сказала правду, я бы, может, месяц назад подумал о том, чтобы дать тебе корабль. Как-то пытаясь сгладить в глазах общественности тот факт, что их герой изо всех сил старается вернуть к жизни тирана, которого на самом деле не убивала. Ну не веришь мне, спроси Финна, что он об этом думает. А, FN-2187? Что ты скажешь? – он ударил по плечу Финна, тот отпрянул.

– Ах ты хочешь поговорить об этом?! – Рей покраснела. – Я знаю, что тебя так волнует. Почему вместо того, чтобы помогать вам в политических делах, в которых вы сами и криффа не смыслите, я моталась по галактике, думая только о Бене Соло? У тебя нет права требовать от меня ответа. Ты никогда не поймёшь, чем я ему обязана. Я никогда не сумею объяснить тебе, что для меня значил его уход. Единственное, что вы оба должны были сделать ещё три года назад – это не клеймить меня предателем, когда я рассказала вам обо всём, что случилось на Экзеголе. Не говорить, что «Кайло Рен заслужил смерти». Быть для меня друзьями и попытаться помочь, когда я вас об этом просила. Я никогда не узнаю, может, если бы хоть кто-то из вас постарался понять меня, верил бы в меня три года назад, я бы не задыхалась от слёз по ночам и смогла спасти его. Тогда я бы нашла в себе силы помочь вам. И… Месяц назад я снова попросила вас о помощи. Не для себя – для человека по ту сторону Связи, который нуждается в том, чтобы я пришла на его зов. Я… Сейчас я слышу такое отчаяние в его крике, что не могу просто бросить его. Для него ещё не поздно что-то сделать, но без вашей помощи мне было опасно начинать это путешествие. Мне просто нужен был один криффов корабль, По. И ни Кайло Рен, ни Бен Соло тут не при чём.

Дэмерон заткнулся. Финн тоже ничего не говорил, стиснув зубы. Тишину нарушил рык вуки, и Рей горестно усмехнулась ему в ответ:

– Нет, Чуи. Это не может быть он.

В тяжёлом взгляде По ощущалась такая вина, что Рей была не в силах смотреть ему в глаза.

– Рей… – он подвигал челюстью, пытаясь найти нужные слова. – _Прости._ Ты… ты права. Я не пытался понять тебя. Может, действительно, никогда не пойму твоих отношений с Ка… _с ним_ , – вовремя поправил себя По. – Я был плохим, кошмарным, отвратительным другом, и у тебя есть полное право злиться. Если я что-то могу сделать…

– Для начала – перестань делать шоу из каждого моего появления, – уголок рта Рей дёрнулся.

– Понял. Этого не будет, – уверенно мотнул головой Дэмерон.

Финн так и продолжал стоять с каменным лицом. И Рей, и По знали, что его мнение насчёт произошедшего на Экзеголе не изменилось, и сейчас он предпочёл смолчать, чтобы не сделать хуже. Вероятно, он никогда и не _услышит_ Рей.

– Если я вернусь, конечно.

– Ты вернёшься, – улыбнулся По. Осознав, что они достигли хрупкого перемирия, он осмелился подойти к Рей, и она приняла его объятия. – Рей, кого бы ты там ни нашла… удачи тебе.

***

Рей глубоко вздохнула и с лёгкой улыбкой провела руками по приборной панели «Тысячелетнего сокола». Она настояла, что в путь отправится одна, не рискуя ничьей жизнью. Остаток прошлого дня прошёл в сборах, а ближе к ночи они сели все вместе весело проводить Рей. Только Финн в происходившем не участвовал, прячась где-то в каютах «Сокола».

Поднимаясь в воздух, она помахала Чуи, По, R2 и Финну на прощание и покинула Джакку.

На границе с Неизведанными регионами Рей остановила корабль. В руках у неё был датапад с картой из обсерватории, но Рей не решалась загрузить маршрут в навигационную систему.

Дэмерон был прав. Всё это время где-то глубоко внутри теплился почти погасший огонёк надежды на то, что это _Бен_. Ей было слишком страшно даже на секунду представить, что это может быть он, ведь ничто не указывало на такую возможность. Никто из даже самых мудрых джедаев не смел предположить, что Бен Соло мог выжить. И Рей теперь тоже не смела. Иначе новое разочарование увлечёт её в бесконечно глубокую тёмную бездну уже бесповоротно.

Рей резко вогнала датапад в ячейку. Звёзды вытянулись в сияющие белые линии, и «Сокол» устремился в Неизведанные регионы.


	4. Новая надежда

Рей было не привыкать к одиночеству. В конце концов, улетая год назад на Татуин, она не планировала покидать планету. Однако одиночество в гиперпространстве Неизведанных регионов ощущалось совсем по-другому. 

Первые два дня она боялась ложиться спать в страхе, что что-то пойдёт не так. Но маршрут был выстроен практически идеально: при обнаружении опасностей вроде астероидов или метеоритных дождей срабатывала система оповещения, и даже если Рей дремала, ей хватало времени на то, чтобы проснуться, прыгнуть в кресло пилота и уклониться, после чего корабль возвращался в гиперпространство. 

С ней не было никаких спутников, даже R2-D2 Рей оставила с По, боясь подвергать дроида опасности. Но датапад с воспоминаниями об Энакине Скайуокере и его возлюбленной она с собой прихватить не забыла. Вот только происходящее на голограммах с каждым разом становилось всё более и более безрадостным. 

_«– Ты не всесилен,_ _Эни_ _, – говорила_ _Падме_ _._

_– И жалею об этом, –_ _Скайуокер_ _тяжело дышал, нервно крутя что-то в руках. – Когда-нибудь я смогу. Я буду самым_ _могущественным_ _из_ _джедаев_ _! – он повернулся. – Я обещаю тебе: я научусь делать так, чтобы люди не умирали!»_

Иногда Рей было совсем непонятно, о чём они говорили. Перипетии в семейной истории Скайуокеров были настолько сложными, что _абсолютно всё_ о прошлом не знал ни один член семьи. Сейчас было ясно, что речь идёт о смерти кого-то очень близкого Энакину. 

_«– Что с тобой,_ _Эни_ _? – с беспокойством спросила_ _Падме_ _после того, как он запустил какой-то железкой в стену и отвернулся от неё._

_Он тяжело дышал, его губы дрожали._

_– Я… я их убил, – будто не веря своим словам, сказал_ _Энакин_ _. – Они мертвы. Их нет. Я их всех уничтожил, – он заметно успокоился и взглянул на неё. – И не только мужчин, но и всех женщин. И детей тоже! Они как животные, и я уничтожил их будто животных! – он оскалился, его глаза наполнились слезами. – Я их ненавижу!»_

Рей понятия не имела, что должно было твориться в душе Падме на тот момент, не знала, как бы поступила на её месте. Только подумав об этом, она поджала губы и попыталась развеять подступивший страх. 

_«_ _Энакин_ _медленно сел на пол, и_ _Падме_ _, не говоря ни слова, тихо опустилась рядом с ним._

_– Человеку свойственно злиться, – после недолгого молчания сказала она._

_– Я_ _джедай_ _, – твёрдо сказал он и тут же посмотрел на неё, не в силах успокоиться. – Я не просто человек._

_Наконец он дал волю своим эмоциям и перестал сдерживать слёзы._ _Падме_ _придвинулась к нему ближе и заключила в утешающие объятия»._

Рей теперь не была уверена, что удержать близкого человека от падения на Тёмную сторону было бы легче, чем вернуть падшего к Свету. 

*** 

К концу первой недели Рей уже не сомневалась, что курс был взят верный. Нити Связи становились всё прочнее, принося Рей… спокойствие. Она уже не слышала отчаянного крика по ту сторону Уз Силы, будто таинственный форсъюзер знал, что Рей уже в пути. И ей было хорошо. 

Словно в наказание, во снах она больше не видела Бена. Как если бы он узнал, что Рей предала его и летит к другому. Она считала, что три года мучительной пустоты из-за разрыва Связи были даны ей вполне заслуженно, ведь на Экзеголе Рей не смогла вовремя понять, что происходит, и потеряла его. Он мёртв, и в наказание за это она проведёт остаток жизни в болезненном одиночестве. И что же теперь? Он всё так же мёртв, а она снова… чувствует себя хорошо? Это, по мнению Рей, было самым настоящим предательством, но контролировать влияние Связи ей было не под силу. 

Облетев очередной поток космического мусора, Рей откинулась к спинке кресла. Она довольно давно не проводила в полёте целую неделю, особенно в гиперпространстве. Ей уже надоело пялиться в нескончаемые потоки фиолетового и голубого, поэтому сейчас Рей хотелось хоть немного задержаться в тихом чёрном океане блестящих звёзд. 

Над приборной панелью появилась голограмма с воспоминаниями. Рей установила автоматическое включение, превратив просмотр в ежедневный ритуал. Кроме того, это напоминало ей о том, что она не выпала из потока времени и пространства – голограмма выполняла функцию часов, оповещая, что прошёл ещё один день. 

_«Они стояли в полукруглой повозке со скованными наручниками руками._

_– Не надо бояться, – посмотрел на неё_ _Энакин_ _._

_– Смерти я не страшусь, – спокойно ответила_ _Падме_ _, и ненадолго между ними повисло молчание. – Я приближаюсь к ней с тех пор, как ты вновь вошёл в мою жизнь._

_– О чём ты говоришь?_

_Падме_ _не переставала смотреть ему прямо в глаза и наконец ответила:_

_– Я люблю тебя._

_Он тут же изменился в лице – смесь неверия, нежности и печали._

_– Ты… любишь меня? –_ _Энакин_ _тихо вздохнул и опустил взгляд. – Мы ведь уже решили, что не имеем права любить, – он взглянул на неё. – Иначе нам придётся жить во лжи. А это приведёт нас к гибели._

_– А разве мы с тобой и так не на краю гибели? – глаза_ _Падме_ _наполнились слезами, и она продолжила, едва слышно: – Я искренне… глубоко… люблю тебя. И говорю тебе это, пока мы ещё живы»._

Они приблизились друг к другу, Энакин взглянул на свою возлюбленную, и Рей словно молнией поразило. Она _знала_ этот взгляд. Падме и Энакин поцеловались – нежно, но пламенно, словно в последний раз. Но Рей уже не смотрела, полностью охваченная своими собственными воспоминаниями. 

Она не могла выбросить из головы слова, сказанные ею Бену перед их поцелуем. Одна только мысль об этом заставляла её дрожать. Точнее то, что сказанное ею уже _никогда_ не сбудется. 

Когда на фоне звёздного неба включилась новая голограмма, и Энакин взял за руки Падме, свою невесту, глаза Рей и вовсе наполнились слезами. Перед ней был парень, совершивший ужасную ошибку, и его возлюбленная, которая до последнего будет видеть в нём только самое доброе и светлое. И было очевидно, что они, как Падме и сказала, абсолютно искренне и глубоко любили друг друга. 

Рей повернула рычаг, и «Сокол» приготовился войти в гиперпространство. Она глядела, как Энакин и Падме целуются, уносимые вперёд сквозь звёзды. 

*** 

– Что же мне делать? – спрашивала Рей вслух, нервно меряя шагами маленькую кабину. Хотя прекрасно понимала, что её никто не услышит. Даже призраки Силы игнорировали её, пусть Рей и не была уверена, что специально. Возможно, в нынешних обстоятельствах она просто оказалась вне зоны их досягаемости. 

Две недели. Две недели миновало с тех пор, как Рей покинула Джакку. Исходя из её представлений, дорога должна была занять полторы недели, две, но никак не больше. Навигационная система не давала ей информации о том, сколько ещё лететь, строго следуя маршруту, но сквозь Узы Силы она чувствовала, что в лучшем случае это только половина пути. 

Дело было не в том, что Рей устала оставаться запертой на корабле в одиночестве. С собой у неё было много припасов, заботливо добытых для неё Чуи. Проблема была одна, но довольно существенная. 

У Рей начали возникать сомнения по поводу топлива. Оно не было на исходе, но длительность уже пройденного пути заставила Рей серьёзно забеспокоиться. Лететь дальше? Если верить её ощущению Связи, топлива должно хватить, по крайней мере, до галактики, где обитает форсъюзер, а значит, ей будет, где заправиться. Но Рей не могла быть в этом уверена. 

Зато на обратный путь ей бы точно хватило. Если выбирать между вариантами «застрять в космосе и, вероятнее всего, умереть» и «выжить, вернувшись назад»… Нет, не так. Если выбирать между «попытаться спасти незнакомца» и «вернуться назад к своей никчёмной жизни, мучаясь чувством вины за _ещё одну_ загубленную по твоей вине душу»… 

Сейчас она уже шесть часов как дрейфовала в космосе, пытаясь найти решение. Что для неё важнее? Спасти свою жизнь или попытаться спасти чужую? Теперь у неё не возникало опасений, что на том конце нити Связи находится адепт Тёмной стороны. Этот человек определённо взывал к её помощи. Он совершенно точно _хотел_ быть найденным, иначе Рей бы не чувствовала сейчас этого дикого притяжения. 

Рей плюхнулась в кресло и подобрала ноги, прижав колени к груди. Она повернула голову в сторону – к пустующему креслу второго пилота. Распустив волосы, Рей прижалась щекой к спинке кресла, мысленно взывая к тому, у кого она ещё не спрашивала совета. Чего бы хотел Бен? Чтобы она продолжила путь, возможно, ценой своей жизни? Или чтобы она подумала о себе и вернулась? 

Чтобы и дальше летела навстречу тому, кто пытается занять его место? 

Ей в руки упала цепочка с золотыми игральными костями Хана Соло, до этого момента висевшая над приборной панелью. На губах Рей появилась улыбка. Задумчиво проводя кончиками пальцев до каждой грани, она тихо сказала: 

– По крайней мере, хуже уже не будет. 

Как вдруг «Сокол» сотрясся от мощного удара. 

*** 

Она вскочила, тяжело дыша от испуга, и в этот момент «Сокол» обогнули три тёмно-красных корабля, отдалённо напоминавших крестокрылы сопротивленцев. Пока Рей стояла, словно заворожённая, те успели сделать круг и на полной скорости мчались прямо на неё. 

У неё задрожали руки. Рей приготовилась к гиперпрыжку – _куда угодно_ , лишь бы сбежать отсюда. В одиночку она никак не сможет справиться с ними. Начался обстрел, защитное поле корабля мерцало всеми оттенками синего, явно давая Рей понять, что долго спасать «Сокол» от превращения в груду космического мусора щит не сможет. 

Рей задыхалась от паники, молясь Силе, чтобы её корабль скорее улетел отсюда прочь. Звёзды уже вытянулись в длинные линии, но последовал новый удар откуда-то сзади, и «Сокол» накренился вперёд, отменяя гиперпрыжок. Она уже мысленно пожалела обо всём: её решение отправиться за форсъюзером, неоправданные душевные метания, долгий дрейф в космосе… При попытке совершить новый прыжок система замигала красными лампочками, сообщая о повреждении гиперпривода. 

«Крестокрылы» снова начали обстрел, но на этот раз Рей пришлось дать отпор: корабль полетел вперёд, перевернувшись почти на девяносто градусов, а из турелей начался автоматический обстрел. Управлять «Соколом» так, чтобы противники оставались в зоне попадания огня, в одиночку было весьма проблематично: если Рей и попадала по вражеским кораблям, то едва ли им это вредило. Один из них обогнул её и начал палить спереди, заставляя менять направление. 

Перед ней материализовался целый ряд красных кораблей, выпрыгнувший из гиперпространства. Несколько новых «крестокрылов» мгновенно присоединились к атаке на Рей, и система оповестила, что критический урон вот-вот приведёт к деактивации щита. 

От такого количества противников теперь нельзя было ни сбежать, ни отбиться, а «крестокрылы» не прекращали обстрел. «Конец…» – все мысли Рей сложились в одно это слово. Она могла думать только о том, что ждёт её после смерти. Она и впрямь станет последним джедаем? Сольётся с Силой? Глупо было надеяться, что она воссоединится после смерти с Беном, но вдруг Сила не откажет ей хотя бы в этом, если не позволила Рей вернуть его и прожить долгую и яркую жизнь? 

И что станет с этим несчастным, который так и не дождётся Рей? 

Наверное, настоящий джедай не должен страшиться смерти. Но Рей не хотела, она совершенно точно не желала умирать, вдруг осознав, что у неё всё-таки появилась новая цель. 

Послышались взрывы – один за другим. Но уже несколько минут как дрейфующего «Сокола» они не касались. Рей развернула корабль и увидела нечто, заставившее её раскрыть рот: на её глазах три огромных чёрно-серебристых крейсера появились из гиперпространства, а небольшие истребители такого же цвета вовсю вели обстрел «крестокрылов». Часть красных кораблей понеслась к рубке центрального крейсера, чтобы открыть огонь. 

Рей осознала, что попала в эпицентр самой настоящей бойни. Если кому потом расскажет, что Неизведанные регионы не такие уж и необитаемые, как все привыкли думать, ей никто не поверит. Вокруг «Сокола» кружился рой красных и чёрных с серебристым отливом истребителей, и последние нападали с явным азартом. Никто, казалось, уже и не обращал внимания на мешавшийся между ними корабль Рей. Всё же редкие удары, наносимые скорее случайно, явно не шли «Соколу» на пользу. 

Когда от достижения цели «крестокрылов» отделял, казалось бы, всего один удар протонных торпед, из-за каждого крейсера вылетело ещё по пять истребителей, ожидавших подходящего случая. Тактическое и численное преимущество было налицо. Бой продолжился. 

Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда всё вдруг стихло. Немногочисленные недобитые красные корабли исчезли в гиперпространстве, и тёмные истребители возвращались на базу. Рей не успела выдохнуть и задаться вопросом «Что дальше?» как синий притягивающий луч с одного из крейсеров захватил «Сокол» и потянул в неизвестном направлении. 

*** 

Всё происходило слишком быстро. Только что она ломала голову, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ей продолжать путь, как судьба вдруг словно решила за неё, и теперь Рей уже совсем никуда не могла лететь. «Сокол» постепенно приближался к неизвестному серебристому кораблю для стыковки, и Рей была готова встретить жителей Неизведанных регионов. На всякий случай держа активированный жёлтый меч наготове. То, что они спасли её, совершенно не значило, что сейчас она перестала быть мишенью. 

Механизм щёлкнул, и «Сокол» качнулся, пристав к крейсеру. Дверь корабля начала медленно опускаться. 

Взору Рей открылся огромный ангар, где идеальными рядами стояли спасшие её истребители, ослеплявшие серебряным отблеском. Внизу её уже ждали с десяток вооружённых солдат, по комплекции походивших на людей, но по голубоватому цвету кожи и красным горящим глазам было ясно, что они ими не являлись. Солдаты стояли в боевой готовности, направив на Рей свои бластеры. В центре, прямо напротив двери к «Соколу», стояли двое – высокий с голубой как лёд кожей старик, вытянувшийся словно по струнке и скрестивший руки за спиной, и мужчина пониже ростом с небольшой бородкой и завязанными в тугой хвост волосами. 

Они ничего не предпринимали, видимо, ожидая от Рей действий, но она только с опаской переводила взгляд от одной группы солдат к другой и не двигалась с места. И тогда тот, второй, раскрыв рот от неверия и удивления, вдруг усмехнулся и крикнул Рей, кивая на её меч: 

– Эй, детка! Откуда у тебя такая интересная игрушка? 

Рей не могла собраться с мыслями, всё так же ошарашенно глядя на вооружённых солдат. Мужчина посмотрел на другого снизу вверх, пожав плечами, и когда тот кивнул, махнул рукой, приказывая всем опустить оружие. 

– Спускайся сюда! – снова крикнул он. – Никто тебя не тронет, если не выкинешь ничего. И деактивируй меч, не надо никого нервировать, ладно? 

Теперь, когда в неё больше не целились, Рей почувствовала себя увереннее. На вид этот мужчина не вызывал особых опасений – куда больше её пугал стоявший рядом с ним старик и вооружённый отряд вокруг них. Но не то чтобы у Рей был слишком большой выбор. 

Она деактивировала меч и, не выпуская его из рук, начала спускаться по лестнице под пристальными взглядами всех присутствовавших в ангаре. Когда она оказалась на последней ступеньке, тот мужчина помахал ей, призывая быстрее подойти к ним ближе. Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей повиновалась и оказалась прямо перед ними. Мужчина щёлкнул пальцем, и вооружённый отряд направился к «Соколу». 

– А теперь давай поговорим, – твёрдо сказал он, и Рей оказалась в окружении четверых солдат. 

*** 

Её усадили на чёрный кожаный диван в кабинете и велели ждать. За десять минут, что Рей провела в одиночестве, ей в голову пришли самые разные мысли. Одна из них не давала ей покоя – всё вокруг слишком напоминало ей обстановку на звёздных разрушителях Первого Ордена. В кабинете не было ничего лишнего – ни одной картины или украшения, всё в строгом и минималистическом ансамбле чёрного и серебристого. Кресла для допросов Рей не наблюдала – это был хороший знак. 

Дверь открылась, и в комнату твёрдой поступью вошёл старик. При виде его пугающей фигуры Рей невольно подскочила, будто не должна была находиться здесь. Он окинул её проницательным взглядом и облокотился о стол, скрестив руки на груди. 

– Сядь, – его голос был низким и властным. Рей тут же повиновалась, глядя на него во все глаза снизу вверх. 

Он был высоким – пожалуй, даже выше Бена, и так же, как Бен, одет в военную униформу похожего покроя, правда, белую. Густые седые волосы были идеально выровнены по пробору. От острых черт лица и голубой кожи так и веяло холодом, но больше всего Рей пугал его взгляд – полностью красные глаза с отливающими чёрным зрачками не покидали её лица. 

– Как ты оказалась на окраинах Доминации? – требовательно спросил он. 

– Я не… – заикалась Рей. – Я не знала, где нахожусь. Пожалуйста, послу… 

– Случайно сюда никто не залетает, – холодно перебил её старик. – Уж тем более джедаи. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

– Вы правы, я не случайно здесь оказалась, – она решила зайти с другой стороны. – Я искала планету, и маршрут… 

– Какую планету? 

– Я не знаю её названия, – честно ответила Рей, чувствуя, как её ответы всё меньше его устраивают. 

– Это невозможно, – отрезал он. – Невозможно построить маршрут в этих регионах через Доминацию, не зная, _куда_ ты летишь. Я ещё раз тебя спрашиваю, как ты здесь оказалась? 

– Я смогла построить маршрут в обсерватории на Джакку, – поторопилась оправдаться она и встала. – Послушайте, я Вам всё объясню, дайте мне только… 

Старик вдруг изменился в лице и приподнял бровь, словно в удивлении. Первая эмоция, которую Рей наконец увидела. 

Дверь снова распахнулась, и они оба обернулись. 

– Я же просил тебя не пугать девочку! – раздосадованно воскликнул мужчина, недавно призывавший её сложить оружие и спуститься. – Прости его грубость, пожалуйста. 

– Она прилетела с Джакку, – тихо, почти шёпотом, сообщил старик. Глаза его собеседника округлились от удивления, он сначала посмотрел на него, потом – на неё, и его губы вытянулись в сумасшедшей улыбке. 

Рей ещё никогда не видела, чтобы факт того, что она – с Джакку, вызывал у кого-то шок и удивление. 

– Я всё объясню, – снова повторила она, разглядывая второго мужчину. Не такой сухой и высокий, как тот старик, но почти поседевший. И, в отличие от всех остальных на крейсере, явно человек. – Меня зовут… 

– Нет-нет-нет, – замотал головой он и сел на диван, потащив Рей за руку и заставив её тоже сесть. – Сначала ты расскажешь нам, каким образом оказалась так далеко от Джакку и попала в окружение грисков. 

– Грисков?.. 

– Те корабли, которые чуть твою посудину на куски не разбомбили, – встрял старик, – принадлежали грискам. 

– Мы с ними уже не один десяток лет разделаться пытаемся, но они лезут отовсюду, как крыс-с-сы, – просвистел последнее слово мужчина рядом с ней. 

– Я дрейфовала в космосе несколько часов. Возможно, поэтому привлекла их внимание, – предположила Рей. – Не знаю, как благодарить вас за спасение жизни и моего корабля. 

– Тебе повезло, что наша операция по уничтожению этих тварюг чудесным образом совпала с твоей… эм-м… а почему ты, собственно, дрейфовала? – с энтузиазмом поинтересовался он. 

– Топлива оставалось не так много. И я не знала, стоит продолжать путь или вернуться на Джакку, – прямо ответила Рей. 

– Что возвращает нас к вопросу… 

– Как тебе удалось построить маршрут в обсерватории? – казалось, только этот вопрос и беспокоил старика. 

– Там есть особенная… система, – за неимением лучшего определения пыталась объяснить Рей. – Компьютеры, которые могут построить маршрут в Неизведанных регионах. 

– Ты же не знаешь название планеты, – с нетерпением перебил её старик. 

– Я обладаю Силой, – не стала скрывать она. – И с помощью Силы определила необходимые координаты. 

Её собеседники многозначительно переглянулись, и улыбка на лице сидевшего рядом с ней мужчины стала ещё шире. 

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил старик, и впервые его голос не показался ей жёстким и отстранённым. 

– Рей. Рей С… – она хотела сказать «Скайуокер», но язык не повернулся. – Рей с Джакку. 

– Адмирал Митт’рау’нуруодо, – представился он, и тот, другой, едва ли глаза не закатил, глядя на ошарашенную Рей. 

– Адмирал Траун, – пояснил он, положив ей руку на плечо, и стрельнул глазами в сторону старика. 

– Полковник Бриджер вечно всё упрощает, – адмирал опёрся руками о стол. 

– К криффу это всё, – Бриджер махнул на него рукой и шепнул Рей на ухо, – он и сам своё имя, бывает, не выговаривает. 

– Адмирал Траун?.. – переспросила Рей. – Это же благодаря Вам… обсерватория… 

– Да, – подтвердил тот, и Рей показалось, что один уголок его рта дрогнул в улыбке. – Жаль, я так и не увидел свою обсерваторию в действии. 

– Если бы ты меньше пугал девочку и проявлял больше человеческого участия… 

– Я – не человек, – сухо напомнил тот. 

– Мог бы хоть раз _постараться_ , – сощурился полковник. 

– Эзра, – предупредил старик, – если ты сейчас же не… 

– Ты, наверное, проголодалась, – хлопнул в ладоши полковник, не дав Трауну договорить. – Идём. У нас к тебе много вопросов, и наверняка тебе есть что спросить у нас. 

*** 

Они быстро добрались до ближайшей базы Доминации Чиссов. Название планеты Рей не запомнила – оно было таким же длинным и незапоминающимся, как и полное имя адмирала Трауна. 

Было здорово ради разнообразия ступить на землю, хотя на самой планете приятного было мало – кроме базы в тёмно-рыжей пустыне ничего не было. В отличие от Джакку или Татуина, здесь всегда было холодно, и при этом осадки выпадали редко. 

Рей пришлось рассказать всё. И не просто зачем она отправилась в неизвестную ей галактику, а _всё_ , что случилось после первого года до битвы при Явине. А это, без малого, вся её жизнь и около пятнадцати лет до её рождения. 

Они путано рассказали ей о том, что случилось с ними – ещё во времена раннего восстания против Империи случилась битва при Лотале. Полковник Бриджер сражался на стороне повстанцев, а адмирал Траун, конечно, служил императору. В ходе битвы Эзра – тогда ещё молодой, талантливый джедай – с помощью Силы призвал пёрргилов, утянувших имперский корабль, на котором он сражался с адмиралом, в Неизведанные регионы, и с тех пор они оба официально числятся пропавшими без вести. Несмотря на неприязнь друг к другу, в конце концов им пришлось объединиться перед лицом новой угрозы. 

Ей пришлось им рассказать и об исходе такой теперь далёкой Гражданской войны, падении Империи, Первом Ордене и о возвращении Императора. О некоторых _деталях_ , правда, Рей умолчала. Что до неё самой, Эзре Бриджеру, как опытному джедаю, чуть позже наедине она открыла куда больше о причинах своего путешествия, чем адмиралу Трауну. 

– Девчонка. С Джакку. Одолела. Императора, – задыхался от смеха Бриджер. Адмирал поджал губы и смотрел куда-то в сторону. 

– Не я одна, – поспешила уточнить Рей. – Мне помогли все. Все джедаи. 

– А Энакина Скайуокера среди них, случайно, не было? – вдруг спросил полковник. 

– Я почти уверена, что был, – слегка пожала плечами она. 

– Хорошо, – немного улыбнулся он. – Это хорошо. 

*** 

Ей обещали починить корабль и залить полный бак топлива. Заняло это только один день, поэтому на рассвете Рей должна была отправляться в путь. На далёкую планету или назад, на Джакку, она так до сих пор и не решила. И сейчас лежала в своей каюте без сна, беспрестанно глядя на две луны в окне прямо у её кровати. 

В дверь тихонько постучали. 

– Можно?.. – в проём просунулась голова Эзры Бриджера. – Так и знал, что ты не спишь. 

Рей села на кровати. – Не могу, – она опустила голову, – я просто не знаю, что делать дальше. 

– Ты боишься, – нахмурился Эзра, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. От неё исходили вполне определённые вибрации Силы. – Но чего? Что форсъюзер не окажется тем, с кем тебя раньше объединяла Связь? Или что он _окажется_ им? 

Она молчала, её грудь сотрясали сильные удары сердца. Рей уже начала жалеть, что рассказала ему _так много_ , но ей нужно было не только выговориться, но и узнать мнение того, кто, возможно, не стал бы её осуждать. 

– Знаешь… мы можем подглядеть за ним, на той стороне Связи. Ты теперь в два раза ближе к нему, чем была две недели назад, и если я помогу тебе, должно получиться. 

– Я совсем _не об этом_ думаю, – Рей всё ещё не осмеливалась допустить мысль, что этим форсъюзером мог быть Бен. – И… не хочу. 

Он глубоко вздохнул. 

– Дело твоё. Ты так и не определишься, что тебе делать, пока не поймёшь, чего боишься. 

– Нет, я… я знаю. Он… тот, кто там… Он не смеет занять _его_ место, – Рей тяжело дышала. – Но я уже чувствую, что это происходит. Мне хорошо. Мне нельзя… Я не имею права чувствовать себя хорошо. 

– Ты, видимо, очень его любила. 

Рей подняла на Эзру испуганный взгляд. Столько лет, а _об этом_ она и думать не решалась. 

– Рей, – снова заговорил он. – Судя по тому, что ты рассказала, он свою жизнь за тебя отдал. 

Эзра заключил её руку в свои ладони, и Сила пронеслась сквозь Связь – через множество парсеков, которые Рей ещё предстоит пересечь, если она решится. К голубой планете, сверкающей на звёздной карте из обсерватории Джакку. В чей-то дом. Рей услышала дыхание того, кто был по ту сторону Связи так явно, будто он склонился прямо над ней. 

И тут же отпрянула, вырвав из ладоней Эзры свою руку. 

– Зачем… – её губы дрожали. – Зачем Вы это сделали? – тот не отвечал, глядя на Рей с беспокойством. – Простите. Лучше Вам уйти. 

Эзра шумно вздохнул и направился к двери. 

– Рей. Если я и знаю что-то о Силе, о Связи, о Диаде, о порталах в Мир между Мирами… – он подвигал челюстью, задумавшись. – Просто помни: никто не уходит бесследно. 

*** 

Она шла вперёд, к починенному «Соколу», и в этот раз её сопровождали не конвоиры, а сами адмирал Траун и полковник Бриджер. Топлива, как адмирал и обещал, для неё не пожалели. 

– Я взял на себя смелость дополнить твою карту, – сообщил он, шагая рядом с ней. Ему приходилось делать нехарактерно медленные для него шаги, чтобы Рей поспевала за ним. – По старой ты бы, конечно, тоже долетела, – добавил он, будто Рей ставила это под сомнение, – но эта поновее. Я вернулся к исследованиям, когда представилась возможность. 

– Спасибо, адмирал Митт’рау’нуруодо, – Рей не смогла сдержать улыбки, увидев выражение его лица. Не зря она всё утро заучивала его полное имя. 

– Ну так что? – спросил старик, когда они дошли до трапа. – Куда ты отправишься? На Джакку? Или на свою загадочную планету? 

– У меня есть ещё полчаса подумать, – подняла брови Рей, немного приврав. Ответ она уже знала. 

– Она безнадёжна, – Эзра махнул на неё рукой и покачал головой, глядя на адмирала. 

Рей поднялась на несколько ступенек и ответила ему с улыбкой: 

– Никто из нас не безнадёжен. 

*** 

Остаток пути прошёл тихо. Рей редко смотрела голограммы, старалась меньше думать о том, что ей предстоит, и больше спать. С последним она в принципе справлялась отлично – теперь никаких кошмаров, никакой боли, никаких сомнений. Она прилетит, найдёт его и поймёт, что делать. 

Когда «Сокол» приблизился к восьмой планете на карте той самой системы, Рей пробрала дрожь. _Совсем близко_. Она приняла решение не выходить из гиперпространства до последнего, поэтому следила за всем по карте. В обновлённой версии от адмирала Трауна были подписаны и их названия. 

Планета Изидас. Адад. Гигантский Эвентус с его широкими кольцами. Ещё больший по размерам Диевас. Затем крошечный Бригит. 

И её цель – ярко светившая на карте Терра. 

«Сокол» вышел из гиперпространства, и Рей увидела планету своими глазами так же ясно, как в видении прошлой ночью, когда Эзра усилил её Связь – голубая и в то же время зелёная, лишь с небольшими вкраплениями оранжевого. И, что интересно, судя по данным – единственная населённая в этой крошечной системе. 

Рей начала снижение. Чем ближе к поверхности она приближалась, тем больше видела разных аппаратов, пытавшихся считать информацию с её корабля. Ей это не понравилось – походило на довольно враждебный приём. Она остановила корабль, и пока нечто, похожее на маленькие зонды, облепляло все стёкла, Рей сконцентрировалась на Силе. Сделать невидимым огромный корабль? Ну, почему бы и нет. 

Как только Рей это сделала и повалилась на кресло от усталости, она резко крутанула корабль в сторону и зонды стряхнулись. «Сокол» опустился ниже. Рей нужно было понять, в какой конкретной точке планеты высаживаться. 

_«Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя нашла_ , – устало проговорила Рей. Трюк с невидимостью отнял у неё все силы. – _Где ты? Я уже близко»._

Её потянуло на сторону планеты, не освещённую солнцем. Словно наматывая нитку на клубок, она тянулась и тянулась к форсъюзеру, из-за которого уже больше двух месяцев не могла спокойно жить. 

Она выбрала место для посадки на пустыре подальше от городка, куда привела её Связь. Удивительно: если бы она только не сопротивлялась попыткам Бена отыскать её до всего произошедшего на Экзеголе, он бы так же легко нашёл её. Многих горестей можно было избежать. Если бы Рей только знала… Но чтобы найти кого-то по ту сторону Уз Силы, этот человек должен был _желать_ быть найденным. 

Рей быстро добрела до городишки и вгляделась в вывеску у обочины. Спустя несколько минут незнакомые ей буквы преобразовались в понятные ей слова: «Добро пожаловать в Карсанта-Таун». 

*** 

Она шла по пустынным ночным улицам едва ли не с закрытыми глазами. Рей устала, смертельно устала, но была полна решимости покончить со своими сомнениями прямо сейчас. 

Проходя по центральной дороге, она прощупывала с помощью Силы все дома. Близко. Где-то совсем-совсем близко. 

Рей стояла напротив одного из многоквартирных домов всего в нескольких метрах, через однополосную дорогу, и пыталась сосредоточиться на Силе, будто хотела проникнуть сквозь стены своим сознанием. Мощная вибрация сотрясала Узы Силы, едва ли не подталкивая Рей к порогу. В этих вибрациях было что-то настолько до боли знакомое, что Рей отпрянула, врезавшись спиной в стоявшее позади дерево. 

Нет, это невозможно. _Просто невозможно_. Она не может просто так вломиться в чужой дом, ей нужно подготовиться к тому, кого она может там увидеть. Мужчина, женщина, ребёнок – там может быть _кто угодно_. Ей _нужно_ знать. 

Рей подобрала под себя колени и опёрлась на них локтями, прикрыв лицо. Сейчас это был лучший способ инициировать контакт с помощью Уз Силы. «Подглядеть», как предлагал Эзра. И Рей подглядела. 

Небольшая спальня с выключенным в комнате светом. Письменный стол со стулом в углу, шкаф у кровати. Два ночника, по одному на тумбочке. Плакат с уже знакомыми ей восемью планетами на стене. И мужчина, спавший, отвернувшись от неё, на животе. Тёмные локоны скрывали его лицо. 

Её глаза совершенно точно показывали ей не то, что было на самом деле. Ведь если чего-то жаждешь, _очень жаждешь_ , но не можешь заполучить, чувства начинают обманывать тебя, играть жестокую, злую шутку. Рей опустилась на колени рядом с кроватью, дрожа всем телом, и судорожно вздохнула, протягивая руку к его лицу. 

Он проснулся с испугом и обернулся, но Рей уже растворилась, прервав сеанс. 

*** 

Понадобился ещё день, чтобы встряхнуться. Она проделала просто огромный, гигантский путь, и теперь до ужаса боялась сделать последний шаг. Половину дня она спала, просыпаясь едва ли не каждые полчаса, другую половину бродила по «Соколу», пытаясь унять колотившееся как у воробушка сердце. Где-то там, в городе, он живёт своей жизнью и не подозревает, что она уже здесь. 

Либо она сошла с ума, либо этот форсъюзер просто до безумного, дикого, похож на Бена Соло. Впрочем, первое не исключает второго. Но главное, в чём весь день убеждала себя Рей – _нельзя строить иллюзий_. Когда окажется, что это не он, падать будет слишком больно. 

Вечером она отправилась в город. Местные довольно странно на неё глядели, а одна пожилая женщина и вовсе подвела её к коробке, где была сложена одежда с подписью «для малоимущих». Впрочем, Рей нашла там неплохую чёрную юбку в мелкий горошек, поношенную куртку с непонятными эмблемами и стоптанные тёмно-вишнёвые ботинки. По местным стандартам она и впрямь выглядела, как малоимущая. Переодевшись в кабинке – точнее, сменив свои штаны на юбку и натянув на себя куртку и ботинки, в то время как верхняя часть её наряда и свисавшая до пола часть туники так и остались на ней, обрамляя юбку, – Рей двинулась дальше. 

Снова этот дом. Теперь в окне горел свет. Каждый шаг ей давался с трудом, ноги не слушались, Рей почти не дышала. Наверное, ей ещё не было так страшно – ни когда она осталась без корабля на Джакку, ни когда на неё напали на окраинах Доминации, ни когда адмирал Траун сверлил её своим холодным взглядом. 

Рей зашла в маленький дворик дома. Нужно было успокоиться и собраться с духом. Стены дома буквально сочились теплом Связи, и, не в силах сопротивляться, Рей прислонилась спиной и медленно сползла на землю, прижимаясь к стене всем телом. Хорошо, _слишком хорошо_. Её охватила эйфория, губы не покидала улыбка, а в уголках глаз заблестели слёзы счастья. Она не могла отказать себе в этом – искупаться в тепле Уз Силы, прежде чем действительно встретиться с тем, кто сейчас дарит ей это тепло. 

В Силе отдалась эхом тревожная вибрация, пронзившая Связь, и Рей встрепенулась. Что-то не так. Угроза. По ощущениям, где-то слева от неё. 

Тихо завернув за угол дома, Рей взяла в руку световой меч. С минуту было тихо, как вдруг из темноты на неё выпрыгнуло нечто чёрное, царапнув её шею. Рей тут же активировала световой меч, приставив его к животу нападавшего, и того мгновенно пронзил жёлтый луч. 

Без шума, без криков. Это был короткий бой. Рей вернула меч за пояс, накрыла его свисавшей частью туники и опустилась на корточки рядом со своим обидчиком. Роста он был небольшого. Из раны на животе сочилась кровь, а лицо скрывал чёрный капюшон. Двумя пальцами Рей откинула его и взглянула – мужчина, человек, на вид лет сорок. Чуть поодаль от него лежал стилет, которым он, видимо, и ранил её. Рей подобрала оружие, и пока пыталась рассмотреть в темноте, тело нападавшего охватил огонь, и от неожиданности она отпрянула. Через несколько мгновений от него осталась только горстка пепла и чёрный капюшон. 

Она понятия не имела, что произошло. Сила успокоилась, и нити Связи вновь потянули её к дверям дома. Время пришло. 

Почти не осматриваясь по сторонам, Рей шла вперёд, глядя только себе под ноги. Входная дверь с улицы была не заперта, и Рей попала в длинный коридор с голубыми стенами – образец чистоты и уюта: большие зелёные растения в горшках стояли вдоль стен, на которых висели какие-то доски с закреплёнными на них разноцветными бумажками, на подоконниках у окон коридора стояли разные декоративные фигурки и цветы. Нужная ей дверь была в конце коридора справа. 

Рей замешкалась, но спустя пару секунд колебаний постучала в дверь. Она услышала приближавшиеся к ней торопливые шаги и задержала дыхание. 

Дверь открылась, и Рей немного отпрянула. Её взгляд медленно скользил вверх – от босых ног к чёрным штанам и серой футболке, под которой скрывалась широкая грудь, к рукам с длинными пальцами, одна из которых всё ещё была на металлической ручке, а другая – на белом дверном косяке, к шее со светлым шрамом справа. 

К приоткрытым чувственным губам, волнистым чёрным локонам и ошарашенному взгляду карих глаз. 

– Бен… – одними губами шепнула она и бросилась ему на шею в таком порыве, что он пошатнулся. 

Энергия Силы вокруг них кружилась вихрем, вертелась и искрилась, а нити Связи окончательно притянули их души друг к другу. Волнение, облегчение, счастье – всё смешалось в единый поток, охвативший их. Ей так многое хотелось сказать ему. Как отчаянно и долго она его искала, как не могла спать по ночам, как начала слышать его зов, но до последней секунды боялась поверить в то, что уже давно находилось перед её глазами. Хотелось спросить, _что_ с ним произошло, _где_ он был все эти годы, _почему_ не вернулся, почему не позвал её раньше? Рей сжимала его плечи и шею, со слезами на глазах не веря, что он сейчас не растворится, как это было в её снах. 

И только спустя несколько минут ощутила, что что-то не в порядке. 

Он не отвечал на её объятия, едва ли касаясь. Рей открыла глаза, и тут же увидела некую брюнетку, стоявшую в нескольких метрах от них, раскрыв рот от удивления и возмущения. Он отстранился, неуверенно взглянул Рей в глаза и положил руки ей на предплечья: 

– Простите… Я Вас знаю?..


	5. Chapter 5

Рей лежала в одной из кают «Сокола», сжимая в руках чёрную с дыркой рубашку, и отрешённо глядела в потолок. Этот клочок ткани – единственное, что осталось от её Бена.

 _Этот_ Бен её не помнил и не чувствовал с ней Связи.

Вряд ли он даже помнил собственное имя. Рей не задержалась достаточно для того, чтобы это выяснить. От его слов она потеряла дар речи и отшатнулась, чувствуя, как побледнела. И когда он сделал шаг вперёд, с беспокойством на неё глядя, Рей отпрянула от его прикосновения и сбежала, не слыша, что он кричал ей вслед.

 _Он её не помнил._ Не помнил! Как такое было возможно? Ведь он определённо, совершенно точно звал её. Да, она не верила, что это он. Да, пусть Рей и не сразу осознала, что это был крик о помощи, как она позже почувствовала на Джакку. Да, этот зов мог быть неосознанным. Но даже в таком случае, теперь, после их встречи, он должен был всё вспомнить, ощутить Связь и Силу, ведь они всё ещё заключены внутри него. Иначе Рей так и не узнала бы, что он жив.

 _Он жив_. От этой мысли на её лице снова появлялась улыбка. Никто ей не верил – ни Люк, ни её друзья – когда Рей говорила, что ещё есть надежда. И вот он жив! Хотя всё обернулось совсем не так, как она предполагала, мечась по галактике в его поисках два года. Сейчас она корила себя за то, что в конце концов сдалась.

Но теперь Рей не сдастся. Она, крифф подери, нашла дорогу в чужую галактику в Неизведанных регионах, чуть там не сгинула, на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» попала на единственную обитаемую здесь планету _и нашла его._ У неё не было и мысли о том, чтобы отступить сейчас. Она придумает, как вернуть ему память. Вот только…

Хочет ли этого Бен? У него новая жизнь. Новая планета. Наверняка появилось любимое дело. И… что это была за девушка в его квартире? Рей так боялась об этом размышлять, что всеми силами старалась блокировать это воспоминание, но так или иначе возвращалась к мысли о криффовой брюнетке. Конечно, Бен её не помнил, и за три года могло произойти всё что угодно. Он мог полюбить её и даже жениться. А вдруг у них есть дети?.. Это в её сознании, уже три года жившим только воспоминаниями о Бене, он принадлежал только ей, а ему нужна была лишь она. _Всё_ могло измениться.

Рей резко поднялась с кровати. Ей нужно было перестать думать обо всём этом и перестать плакать. Бен Соло жив. И она должна хотя бы попытаться напомнить ему о том, кто он.

***

Едва позавтракав, Рей отправилась шататься по улице. Вчера, слепо ведомая к источнику Силы в темноте ночи, она не особенно обращала внимание на всё вокруг себя, но теперь Рей могла оглядеться. Городок был крошечным, похожим скорее на предместье, и довольно уютным. Трасса, ведущая в город, плавно сливалась с главной улицей, вокруг которой были прижаты друг к другу маленькие магазинчики. Самым высоким зданием была прямоугольная постройка с башней и циферблатом на ней, над которым висел большой жёлтый колокол. Погода была довольно тёплой, и Рей в своей короткой чёрной юбке и накинутой на плечи кожаной куртке не мёрзла. Это был конец весны или начало лета, когда цветы и деревья уже расцвели, но ещё не познали пагубного влияния солнца.

Редкие прохожие оборачивались на неё – то ли из-за свисавших над юбкой серых полосок туники, то ли просто потому, что она была не местная. Она нашла небольшой ухоженный парк рядом с главной площадью и присела на первую попавшуюся лавку. Недалеко от неё был пруд. Рей подняла голову и, вдоволь насмотревшись на облака, закрыла глаза. Лёгкий шелест ветра и щебетание птиц окутали её сознание, заставляя расслабиться. Бена угораздило попасть в тихий райский уголок – вдали от суеты их галактики. Может, Рей и сама была бы не прочь здесь задержаться.

Через несколько часов город понемногу ожил, и молодые люди обращали на Рей уже не так много внимания. За одним из парней она забрела в какой-то магазинчик, где оказалось полно народа – в основном подростки. К красным в белую полоску стенам примыкали полки с кучей разных мелких электронных девайсов на них, вещи побольше стояли на тумбах в центре зала. Несколько продавцов в одинаковых красных футболках с энтузиазмом что-то объясняли покупателям. Рей удивилась: обстановка здесь была как в лучших магазинах Набу и Корусанта, но сложно было ожидать, что внутри здания будет сидеть какой-нибудь затхлый Ункар Платт.

Она взяла в руки один из девайсов, и перед её глазами тут же вспыхнул голографический синий экран. Рей пришлось сконцентрироваться, чтобы слова с незнакомого ей языка преобразовались в понятные ей. Если ей удастся связаться с Люком или вернуться в родную галактику, она обязательно поблагодарит мастера за то, что обучил её этому трюку. Пару минут Рей перелистывала страницы, не вполне понимая, на что смотрит, но в конце концов её взгляд зацепился за картинку с изображением планеты, опоясанной кольцом астероидов. Надпись под иконкой гласила: «Нотианет». Рей нажала её, и перед глазами возник новый пустой лист. _«Введите свой запрос. Например: Терра»,_ – высвечивалось на экране. Рей ткнула пальцем на слово и увидела огромный лист ссылок. Принципы работы местного голонета мало чем отличались от известного в её галактике.

Рей и забыла, где находится, быстро пробегая глазами по тексту. Терра – третья планета от солнца «Агама». Много ресурсов. Огромное население. Только одна разумная форма жизни – человек. Впрочем, Рей усомнилась в уровне развития этой формы жизни: дальше четвёртой планеты от солнца нога человека не ступала, а разведывательные космические дроны не бывали за пределами системы. Она попыталась найти что-то о Силе – но выходила информация только о «божественной силе», «внутренней силе», «силе воли», «силе духа», о чём угодно, только не о настоящей Силе.

Её опасение подтверждались, и у Рей внутри в очередной раз всё оборвалось. Просто так рассказать Бену, что он из другой галактики, у неё не выйдет. Как и объяснить, что он обладает Силой и между ними Связь. Он посчитает её сумасшедшей и точно выдворит.

– Вам помочь? – голос продавца у неё над ухом отрезвил Рей, от испуга она вернула девайс на место.

– Нет, спасибо, – мрачно ответила она. – Я просто… просто смотрела.

Тот кивнул, ничуть не удивлённый её ответом, и, на её счастье, удалился. Рей поплелась к полкам и стала крутить в руках другие устройства, но едва ли она пыталась разобраться в том, что перед ней. Она думала только о том, что с каждым днём её задача только больше усложняется, и нет никого, кто мог помочь бы советом. Вчерашние попытки докричаться до Люка или других слившихся с Силой джедаев не увенчались успехом. Она снова могла рассчитывать только на себя.

Вдруг мимо окна прямо перед ней промелькнула копна чёрных волос, и Рей тут же подняла голову.

 _Кажется, это она._ Та самая криффова брюнетка, которая явно не обрадовалась появлению Рей. Успокаивало её только одно: на девушке вчера было достаточно одежды. Но это совершенно не значило, что она не собиралась выяснить, что эта брюнетка из себя представляет.

Рей тут же вернула очередной девайс, который рассматривала, на место, и мгновенно вылетела из магазина.

Соблюдая безопасное расстояние, Рей следовала за ней. Брюнетка неторопливо шла, покачивая бёдрами и цокая туфлями на шпильке. С каждым шагом кудри её длинных волос подпрыгивали, а Рей удивлялась, как это синее платье до сих пор не порвалось, настолько плотно оно обтягивало её фигуру. Стройную фигуру, крифф её подери.

Дойдя до какого-то магазинчика, брюнетка поднялась по ступенькам, подтянув маленькую серую сумочку на железной цепочке, съехавшую с плеча, и скрылась за дверью.

Когда Рей уже засомневалась, что та вообще выйдет оттуда, дверь открылась. В одной руке у неё был небольшой пакет, а в другой – два картонных стаканчика на подставке. Чуть завидев, что она намеревается идти в обратную сторону, Рей скрылась в узком переулке между домами и спряталась за мусорным баком. Через несколько секунд та прошла мимо неё, само собой, не заметив.

На девушке были большие солнцезащитные очки, но этот вздёрнутый нос и губы бантиком Рей запомнила надолго. Это точно была она.

Выждав совсем недолго, Рей вышла из укрытия, боясь потерять объект своего преследования. Вскоре стало ясно, куда направлялась девушка – именно этот ответ Рей и боялась получить. Они приближались к дому, где жил Бен. Поскольку людей на улице становилось всё меньше, а пункт назначения и так был ясен, Рей прекратила преследование, решив дождаться, пока брюнетка зайдёт, чтобы потом самой спокойной подобраться к дому.

***

Сложно было сказать, сколько она просидела во дворике за кустом, где вчера убила того неизвестного, в ожидании… Рей сама не знала, чего ждёт. Из-за мысли, что эта брюнетка сейчас наверняка с Беном – ведь Рей точно чувствовала, что он дома – преследование казалось не таким уж и важным. Никакого плана она не продумала, только знала, что ей нужно поговорить с Беном наедине. Может, главное было начать.

– Не забивай себе голову всякой ерундой, – Рей услышала женский голос и высунулась из кустов, но, чуть завидев брюнетку, юркнула назад и сглотнула. Она вышла вместе с Беном. – Договорились?

– Да, ты права, – согласился он. – Не будем больше об этом. Спасибо тебе за кофе и пирожные.

На пару секунд они затихли, но Рей не нашла в себе сил подглядеть.

– Ох… мне пора бежать, – с усмешкой сказала девушка. – Опоздала уже везде, где только могла.

– Давай. До вечера, – прозвучал голос Бена, и сердце Рей замерло.

Видимо, они разошлись в разные стороны, потому что мимо Рей широким уверенным шагом прошёл только Бен. От каждой неосторожной мысли о том, что может связывать этих двоих, у Рей кружилась голова. Она даже не сразу вспомнила о том, что хотела с ним поговорить, и когда выскочила из своего укрытия на улицу, Бен уже куда-то свернул.

Хорошо, что он не знал, как закрыться от неё в Связи. Рей легко могла найти его, что сейчас с успехом и сделала, не обращая внимания на случайных прохожих и слепо следуя по нити Связи. Через пару кварталов Рей замерла от пронзившего Узы Силы удара. Бен был в опасности.

Рей перешла на бег, преодолев остаток пути за считаные минуты. Путь привёл её к какому-то зданию, и она ворвалась через небольшую неприметную дверь, оказавшись в совершенно непонятном ей месте. Слева от неё за дверью послышался всплеск воды.

У неё не было времени озираться по сторонам. Рей пробежала мимо каких-то металлических шкафов и свернула направо, попав в небольшой зал, где в два ряда в человеческий рост стояли некие ячейки с круглыми стёклами в дверцах. Слышались приглушённые голоса и механический шум. Ощущение опасности в Связи пропало.

Она выглянула из-за угла и увидела… довольно мирную картину. Несколько женщин и мужчин, среди которых был и Бен, вытаскивали одежду из сумок и складывали их в железные барабаны, открывая дверцы тех самых ячеек. Видимо, местные стиральные машины. Бен занимался своим делом поодаль от остальных и уже заканчивал, застёгивая большую чёрную сумку. Рей неотрывно смотрела, как он сначала закрывал дверцу, потом неуверенно нажимал на какие-то кнопки, будто не совсем понимал, что делает, после чего сел на низкую скамейку напротив барабана, опершись локтями на колени, и стал вглядываться. В ячейку поступила вода, и всё содержимое начало крутиться по кругу.

– В чеке ошибка, я белое стирала, а не цветное, – тихо возмущалась женщина, не отрывая взгляда от бумажки в руках.

– Почему они вообще ставят разные цены? – подхватила другая.

Они прошли мимо неё, едва не задев, и оказалось, что в зале Бен остался один – видимо, другие вышли через главную дверь. Рей сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд. В этот момент он накрыл ладонями лицо, после чего склонил голову ещё ниже, вцепившись руками в волосы. Рей не нужна была Связь, чтобы понять его чувства. Смятение. Тревога. Тоска.

И снова Узы Силы укололо предупреждение об опасности. Судя по Бену, он этого не почувствовал. Работавшие в зале механизмы начали издавать больше шума, барабаны закрутились в десять раз быстрее. И Рей увидела чёрную тень, приближавшуюся к Бену с противоположного от неё конца зала.

Рей бесшумно отскочила в проход между двумя рядами шумевших машин и притянула неизвестного к своей стороне стены с помощью Силы. Человек, одетый так же, как вчерашний неизвестный с кинжалом у дома Бена, завис в воздухе, беспомощно болтая ногами и руками. Рей активировала меч и побежала к нему, как вдруг тот упал, и она ощутила поток энергии. Её противник _тоже_ обладал Силой.

Он сжал руку в кулак, и Рей почувствовала, как ей не хватает воздуха, но по сравнению с настоящим удушением Силы это было ничем. Рей закрыла глаза и сконцентрировалась, ослабляя невидимую хватку, и когда ей это удалось, неизвестный упал, и с его головы слетел капюшон.

Мужчина поднялся, оскалившись, и в его руке сверкнул уже знакомый Рей кинжал. Она ощутила, как тот пытался притянуть её к себе ближе с помощью Силы, но едва ли пошатнулась. На лице нападавшего появилась паника, но это не помешало ему решительно наброситься на Рей, занеся над головой кинжал. Она попыталась выбить его из рук с помощью меча, но при соприкосновении с лезвием жёлтый луч погас, сверкнув искрой, и вылетел из руки Рей, ударившись о машину. Теперь пришла очередь Рей испугаться.

Она увернулась от нескольких замашистых ударов, в конце концов прижав мужчину с помощью Силы к трясущимся от работы горячим машинам. Она снова почувствовала исходящие от него вибрации, на этот раз хлынувшие с неким усилием и отчаянием. Упав на пол, он не успел схватить кинжал, когда Рей упала на колени и занесла над ним оружие, тот вцепился в её запястья из последних сил, удерживая удар. По стене белых машин была размазана кровь, сочившаяся из его затылка.

– Кто вы такие? – Рей была к нему так близко, что не пришлось даже перекрикивать шумевшую позади них машину. – Что вам нужно от него?!

– И ты… тоже… – прерывисто дыша, прошептал он, раскрыв глаза от ужаса.

Внезапно он отпустил руки, и Рей, всё это время не ослаблявшая давления, ненароком вонзила кинжал в его шею. На её лицо и кофту брызнула кровь, и Рей отскочила в испуге. Она совсем этого не хотела. Ей нужна была информация, а не смерть этого человека. Как и вчера, через несколько мгновений тело убитого охватило пламя, и на полу остались только кинжал и чёрный капюшон.

Рей подобрала свой меч и осторожно выглянула в зал. Никого. Видимо, Бен уже давно покинул здание, а она не заметила, занятая дракой. Она вернулась в ряд между машинами, схватила с пола капюшон и стала наспех стирать брызги крови на полу и белых агрегатах. Начисто оттереть не удалось, но Рей было не до этого. Быстро рассеяв прах по полу, словно мусор, с помощью Силы, Рей подобрала кинжал и вернулась в коридор, где слышала шум воды, и обнаружила за дверью туалет. Рей поспешила смыть со своего лица капли чужой крови холодной водой и попыталась оттереть серый топ, но последнее не принесло результатов, и она просто застегнула куртку, чтобы не спугнуть прохожих.

Узы Силы снова завопили об опасности.

***

Когда Рей поняла, что Бен покинул здание, он уже шёл по направлению к дому, давно перегнав её. Судя по исчезнувшей сумке и неработающей машинке, стирка заняла только полчаса.

В нескольких кварталах от дома она почти нагнала его. Как и двое неизвестных, совершенно точно преследовавших его. На их головах тоже были капюшоны, но скорее обычные, примыкавшие к свитерам или курткам.

Недолго думая, Рей втянула их в ближайший переулок с помощью Силы и юркнула туда за ними. Бен был впереди метрах в шести и, к счастью, ничего не заметил. Казалось, он не только ничего не ощущал в Силе, но и все обычные человеческие чувства растерял.

Она едва не столкнулась с этими двумя в переулке, когда они попытались выбежать назад на тротуар, и огрела их ещё одной волной Силы.

– Опять она, – пробасил один из них. Рей активировала световой меч, загоревшийся не сразу и с небольшим мерцанием, словно стал нестабилен.

Неизвестные переглянулись и одновременно сжали правую руку в кулак, и Рей тут же почувствовала удушение. Теперь по-настоящему. В одном заключалось мало Силы, но двое… двое выступали полноценным единым целым.

 _«Бен…»_ – невольно воззвала она.

Вдруг ей словно удалось схватить лишний глоток воздуха, и Рей запустила световой меч в сторону своих противников. Им пришлось отпрянуть, что немедленно нарушило их связь, позволив Рей вздохнуть свободно. Меч вернулся ей в руку, сделав круг и отрубив руку одному из них.

 _«Спасибо»,_ – мысленно поблагодарила Рей. На размышления о том, действительно ли её услышал Бен или произошло нечто другое, не было времени. Ей стало ясно, что этим двоим нельзя давать действовать сообща, иначе очередного удушения не избежать. Впрочем, потерявший руку недоадепт Тёмной стороны был явно деморализован потерей.

В его оставшейся руке появился кинжал, как и у второго нападавшего. Рей не дала им времени на размышления, тут же бросившись с мечом, и от первого же соприкосновения с кинжалом тот едва не вылетел из руки Рей, как в прошлой битве, и снова начал мерцать. Нужно было действовать аккуратнее. Она отбросила в сторону второго нападавшего с помощью Силы.

– Скажи, кто вы и что вам надо, и я оставлю вас в живых, – предложила Рей, мало надеясь, что этот сценарий возможен.

Тот с отчаянным криком попытался задушить её в одиночку, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Рей замахнулась и разрубила его пополам. На неё уже со всех ног мчался другой недоадепт, и Рей отскочила, выхватив из руки убитого кинжал. Если меч использовать опасно, ей придётся сразить врага его же оружием. Она быстро погасила жёлтый луч и достала из-за пояса второй кинжал.

– Мы всё равно доберёмся до него. А потом займёмся тобой, – спокойно пригрозил тот.

Рей набросилась на него первой. Кинжалы сходились в яростных ударах, и она чувствовала, что её переполняет ненависть. Когда ей удалось выбить оружие из рук противника, и в его глазах появился страх, она прижала его к стене и вогнала оба кинжала в грудь по рукоять.

Её охватило некое сильное, но уже знакомое чувство.

***

Спрятавшись всё в том же дворике за кустами, Рей сидела, обхватив руками колени. Теперь она не могла оставить Бена ни на минуту. И что самое разочаровывающее, поговорить с ним она сейчас тоже не могла. Дело было не только в заляпанной кровавыми пятнами одежде, которой ей не хотелось его пугать; Рей чувствовала себя сломленной и неспособной к диалогу с Беном, ведь придётся говорить метафорами, обходя все непонятные ему события и объяснения. У неё не было на это сил. Он находился буквально за стенкой, и только благодаря его сильному и близкому ощущению в Связи она ещё не упала без сил.

 _– Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую,_ – Рей слышала голос. Сон или видение, охватившее её. Она устало повернула голову и увидела себя в тёмном одеянии.

– Что ты чувствуешь? – отвернувшись от неё, нехотя спросила Рей.

 _– Притяжение. Противоположной стороны,_ – пояснила тёмная Рей. – _Но это уже было, ты помнишь? В тронном зале. Вы… мы сражались вместе. Ступивший на Тёмную сторону Кайло Рен, бившийся со спокойствием и уравновешенностью джедая. И ты, последний джедай, обузданная яростью Тёмной стороны._

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, – Рей спрятала лицо в ладонях.

 _– А сегодня ты убила адепта Тёмной стороны его же оружием!_ – с восхищением проговорила она. – _Всё хорошо, не нужно противиться. Не бойся того, кто ты есть._

 _«Замолчи»,_ – мысленно приказала Рей, и наваждение пропало. Резкая головная боль её отрезвила.

К счастью, за весь день Бен больше не покидал квартиры. К несчастью, приближался вечер, и с каждым часом Рей всё чаще возвращалась к фразе, сказанной Беном брюнетке. _«Увидимся вечером»._

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что она пришла, торопливо цокая каблуками. Что действительно не давало Рей покоя – так это тёплая волна радости, пролившаяся в Связи, когда Бен её увидел. И то, как спустя четверть часа они вышли из дома вдвоём, весело о чём-то болтая.

Почему его счастье совершенно не радовало Рей? С этой брюнеткой он определённо чувствовал себя хорошо, разве она не желала ему счастья?

Проследив за ними с расстояния, в определённый момент Рей остановилась. Они приближались к большому двухэтажному зданию, куда торопилось много людей. К крыше был прикреплён широкий экран с меняющимися картинками, похожими на голофильм.

Рей не ступила дальше. В такой толпе на него вряд ли бы напали, а Рей… не могла вынести и минуты больше в такой близости к ним.

***

Пару часов она слонялась по городу. На «Соколе» казалось, что на неё давят стены, на улице хотя бы можно было дышать. Рей поднимала голову к небу, но далёкие звёзды не давали ответа. Утром она думала, что не прочь здесь задержаться. Сейчас она поняла, что, вероятно, застряла на этой планете.

Рей фактически засыпала на ходу и хотела было уже возвращаться на корабль. Но Связь вновь накрыла волна опасности.

По улице, на которую привела её нить Связи, шли только двое: Бен и его спутница. Он шагал, засунув руки в карманы и склонив голову, пока брюнетка размахивала руками, что-то ему рассказывая.

Она выглядывала из-за угла, наблюдая за ними. Ощущение опасности никуда не пропало, но кроме той девушки рядом с ним _никого_ не было. Рей стиснула зубы. Источник опасности, поразивший Связь, сейчас мило щебетал с Беном.

– …и потом этот дурацкий ход с его внезапным появлением, но знаешь, главное, что эпично всё было, и графика, не зря сходили, – почти не делая пауз, говорила она, и Бен нехотя улыбнулся. – Эй, всё нормально? – она остановилась и положила ладонь ему на предплечье, вдруг обернувшись в сторону Рей. Та тут же спряталась и прижалась спиной к стене. Что он ей ответил, было неслышно. Рей коснулась затылком стены и подняла глаза кверху, лишь бы не дать предательским слезам пролиться.

В этот момент с крыши одного здания на другое над ней перепрыгнула чёрная тень, и Рей поняла – к счастью или к сожалению – что дело было не в девушке. За Беном охотился очередной недоситх.

Рей обежала здание с другой стороны в поисках лестницы, которые примыкали ко многим домам, тем временем Бен и его спутница двинулись дальше, прибавив шагу. Через пару зданий она увидела подходящую лестницу, сорвала замок, на мгновение активировав световой меч, и поспешила наверх.

Она быстро настигла его, стоявшего на краю крыши. Он что-то делал, сконцентрировавшись на Силе, и Рей почувствовала острую боль. Он пытался навредить Бену на расстоянии.

Отчаянным взмахом руки Рей сбила его с ног, откинув в сторону, и боль отпустила. Он оказался на другой стороне крыши и только поднял голову, как она снова отбросила его левее с помощью Силы, и он слетел в переулок, ударившись о карниз соседнего здания. Рей спрыгнула за ним. Человек поднялся на ноги, приземлившись явно неудачно, но, тем не менее, без явных повреждений. Рей активировала меч, осветивший тёмный переулок жёлтым сиянием, и перешла в наступление.

В его руках появилось какое-то железное продолговатое приспособление, в один момент вытянувшееся в длинный посох, на концах которого заблестели зелёные искры. По внешнему виду это оружие очень напоминало электропосох, и как Рей поняла, когда они сошлись в ударе, по свойствам тоже мало чем отличалось. При соприкосновении с лучом посох даже не треснул.

Электропосох закрутился, отбрасывая искры от энергетического поля, но Рей ловко отбивала удары. Противник попробовал придушить её, и, пока Рей на секунду замешкалась, прижал её к стене, приставив центральную часть посоха к горлу. Рей успела подставить одну руку и тут же деактивировала свой меч, перебросив его в свободную руку, после чего сразу же включила и нанесла удар. Нападавший отшатнулся, но не упал. Под его одеждой скрывалась броня.

Он сжал посох в руках крепче и направил мощный поток Силы в сторону Рей, и она почувствовала, как в груди начало жечь. Этот противник был куда сильнее всех предыдущих. Рей сконцентрировалась на Силе и дала отпор, отчего неизвестный повалился на землю, отпустив её. Ярость и злоба переполняли Рей, заставляя взывать теперь уже _не к Бену._

Рей подняла его с помощью Силы к стене выше, сжала руку в кулак, и он начал задыхаться. Бесполезные попытки остановить её не принесли результата. Увидев, как его лицо посинело, Рей отпрянула, и тот упал. Уже спустя пару глубоких вздохов он снова схватился за посох и едва не ударил Рей по ногам, но она успела активировать световой меч.

Голова её противника откатилась к другому концу переулка. Рей отшатнулась к стене, со страхом осознавая, что только что совершила нечто ужасное. Схватив посох и оказавшийся в горке пепла последний кинжал, Рей унеслась куда подальше.

***

Сидя на кровати и обхватив себя руками, Рей глядела на разложенные перед собой кинжалы. Их было уже пять, все абсолютно одинаковые – с чёрными рукоятями и полукруглым перекрестьем. Внешне они очень походили на кинжал, с помощью которого она искала путь на Экзегол, но на этих не было никаких надписей.

Её всё ещё трясло от произошедшего. Холодный душ ничуть не остудил. Она ничего не ела с утра, но сейчас и кусок в горло не лез.

– Это ты, – выдохнула Рей и стиснула зубы, чувствуя где-то рядом тёмное присутствие. – Это всё из-за тебя.

– Как будто этого раньше не происходило, – хмыкнула тёмная Рей и материализовалась на другом конце кровати в той же позе, что и Рей. – Удушение Силой – мне это понравилось.

– Я не задушила его до смерти.

– Да, отрезала голову, как милосердно. О нет! Что бы сказал мастер Люк, если бы увидел?! И это уже не в первый раз, когда тебя охватывает Тьма.

– _Тогда_ это тоже была не я.

– А кто же? – покачала головой тёмная. – Не ты чуть не убила Люка, узнав, что он хотел сделать с Беном? Не ты, едва вскочив на ноги в тронном зале, притянула в руку меч Кайло, готовая убить Сноука? Не ты настолько была зла и обижена, что вонзила меч в живот Кайло Рена?

– Хватит!

– О нет, не хватит. Я знаю, чего ты боялась. Что ты не нужна ему такая, какая ты есть, что ему нужна _я,_ потому что _я_ сильнее.

– Он хотел, чтобы я перешла на Тёмную сторону!

– Он хотел _быть с тобой!_ – пригнулась тёмная Рей и произнесла почти шёпотом, будто открывала страшную тайну. – Дать прошлому умереть. Чтобы не было ни Тьмы, ни Света.

– Так не бывает. Это извращённый баланс.

– Если бы ты понимала, что такое баланс, то не отделяла бы Кайло Рена от Бена Соло и приняла его руку. Мы бы не были сейчас здесь, пытаясь защитить его от неведомой угрозы. Мы могли бы быть счастливы! На той или другой стороне, вне сторон, какая разница? Очнись, Рей! Нет ни тебя, ни меня, мы – две части одного целого.

Рей подалась вперёд, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, и тёмная исчезла, а Рей приземлилась ладонями на рукояти кинжалов. Перед её глазами вспыхнули сцены прошлого.

_– Бен. Коснувшись твоей руки, я увидела будущее. Да, всего лишь образ, но чётко и ясно. Ты вернёшься. Я помогу. Я всё видела._

_– И я тоже кое-что. Поэтому знаю, придёт время, и ты перейдёшь на Тёмную сторону. И будешь со мной._

Он знал, она знала. Они оба видели обрывки будущего, но не всегда правильно их трактовали. Она пронзила мечом человека, которого полюбила – не это ли деяние человека, поддавшегося Тьме? Бен подавил в себе Кайло Рена и появился на Экзеголе, когда она его не ждала – он вернулся, как она и предрекала. Это сбылось, как и многое другое.

И всегда, во всех видениях будущего и несбыточного, они были вместе.

***

Рей не спалось, и она вернулась в парк, с прогулки по которому она начала своё утро. Вокруг ни души. Тишину нарушал только стрекот ночных насекомых.

Она лежала, не отрывая глаз от неизвестных созвездий, постепенно чувствуя, как стягивается нить Связи.

Бен был близко. Поднявшись со скамейки, она повернула голову и увидела, как его фигура неспешно приближается к ней. Как и пару часов назад, засунув руки в карманы и глядя только себе под ноги, излучая смятение и печаль.

Она сделала шаг. Ещё один, и ещё, перейдя почти на бег. Бен замер, неуверенно подняв на неё глаза, его губы приоткрылись. Он явно не ожидал её встретить.

Когда между ними осталось полтора метра, Рей остановилась. Даже когда она разделывалась с сегодняшними обидчиками, её сердце не колотилось так сильно.

– По-моему, нам нужно поговорить, – сказал он прежде, чем то же самое успела сказать Рей.

Она поджала задрожавшие губы и кивнула, едва сдерживая улыбку.


	6. Возвращение джедая

Всю дорогу они молчали. Бен шёл так близко, что трепет Связи захлёстывал чувства, и даже если бы Рей хотела что-то сказать, ничего внятного не получилось бы.

– Заходи, – Бен пропустил её вперёд, и она переступила порог, на этот раз в более-менее здравом уме.

В квартире никого не было. Он включил свет, бросил ключи на тумбочку у двери и начал разуваться. Через минуту Рей, озиравшаяся по сторонам, последовала его примеру.

Она ожидала, что жилище Бена будет несколько иным. Впрочем, это были её старые представления: Рей прекрасно помнила строгое чёрно-серебристое убранство на звёздных разрушителях и стерильно-чистые белоснежные покои Кайло Рена. Эта квартира выглядела довольно уютной, хотя чего-то здесь явно не хватало. Комната, в которую они попали, была одновременно и гостиной, и кухней, и столовой. Небольшой деревянный с блестящим коричневым мрамором кухонный китч располагался в паре метров от двери слева, за шкафом, там же стоял небольшой столик с четырьмя стульями и бежевой клеёнчатой скатертью. Между двумя окнами на низкой широкой тумбе лежал девайс, похожий на один из тех, что Рей видела в магазине, у противоположной стены был диван кремового цвета с голубым покрывалом на нём. На полу между ними лежал тёмно-синий ковёр с геометрическим узором и бахромой, а в широкую перегородку между прихожей и зоной гостиной были вставлены книги и декоративные предметы.

Рей скинула с плеч куртку, едва не уронив, но Бен вовремя подхватил. Их взгляды столкнулись. Это было так неловко, что Рей тут же отвела глаза, поджав губы. Всё будет куда сложнее, чем ей думалось.

Жестом он пригласил её пройти в комнату, и Рей снова огляделась. Между шкафом и кухней находился маленький коридор с двумя дверьми, на противоположной стене была одна дверь, ведущая, судя по тому, что открывалось взгляду Рей, в спальню. Квартира была довольно маленькой, и этот непривычный для Рей стиль, по-видимому, был стилем Бена Соло.

– Значит, Бен, да? – вдруг спросил он, оторвав её от раздумий.

– Что?.. – она тут же на него посмотрела.

– Бен. Моё имя, – неуверенно пояснил он.

Рей закусила нижнюю губу до боли.

– Да. Звучит знакомо?

– Честно говоря, – он вздохнул, и по его неловким движениям было очевидно, что он нервничает, – не совсем. Но это объясняет моё новое имя.

Она и не подумала, что в этом новом мире, не зная собственного имени, ему пришлось выбрать новое. Рей вопросительно на него взглянула.

– Дэн. Дэн Дарсон.

Трудно было сказать, что ей больше напоминало имя _Дэн._ Бен? Рен? Дарт Рен? Подумать было страшно.

– Ну, теперь ты знаешь, – рассеянно улыбнулась Рей. – Тебя зовут Бен Соло. Какое имя тебе нравится больше?

– Мне определённо надо над этим ещё подумать. Надеюсь, с твоим именем ситуация не настолько сложная, – он приподнял один уголок рта, и на щеке тут же появилась ямочка.

– О… прости, – пустилась в извинения Рей, – ты же не помнишь моё имя, совсем я… Меня зовут Рей.

Спустя секунду он приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Его брови приподнялись, словно от изумления. Бен протянул ей руку, ожидая рукопожатия, и Рей с неуверенностью ответила на этот жест, коснувшись его ладони. Она ожидала чего-то, будто от этого касания он мигом всё вспомнит и заключит её в объятия, но лимит чудес исчерпался в тот самый момент, когда она впервые поняла, что Бен жив.

Он слишком долго не отпускал её руку. А когда сделал это, тут же шагнул в сторону, облокотившись на шкаф, вздохнул полной грудью и приложил кулак костяшками пальцев к губам. Стало сложно отделять чувства одного из них от другого через Связь, но Рей и так почти слышала, как колотится его сердце.

– Я весь день думал о тебе, – его внезапное откровение заставило всё внутри Рей затрепетать. – В смысле… Я боялся, что больше не увижу тебя. Это так глупо, потому что я тебя не знаю, и может это всё – одна большая ошибка, но… Я так хотел, чтобы меня нашли, и вот ты пришла, но тут же исчезла, и мне нельзя было отпускать тебя, и сегодня я как дурак докучал звонками в единственный мотель в городе, спрашивая, не останавливалась ли у них невысокая брюнетка с карими глазами, и… почему ты убежала?

Он прервался, чтобы отдышаться, и Рей шагнула к нему. В пальцах тепло покалывало.

– Мне так жаль. Если бы я только знала, что ты потерял память… Я просто испугалась. Не знаю чего. Совсем не так представляла себе эту встречу, – шмыгнув носом, призналась она.

– Сначала это показалось мне полнейшим бредом, ошибкой, – у Рей было такое ощущение, что он говорил сам с собой. – Но чем больше я думал… тем быстрее ко мне возвращалась надежда, которую я уже давно потерял.

– Я тоже потеряла надежду найти тебя, – она почувствовала, как по её щеке скатилась слеза.

– Не знаю, как это объяснить, но в моей жизни очень мало вещей, которые кажутся мне правильными, – Бен вдруг посмотрел на неё. – Может, я всё это придумываю. Но когда ты назвала меня по имени… И само твоё появление тогда, и то, что ты здесь сейчас… это кажется мне правильным, – он нервно усмехнулся. – Понимаешь?

Она быстро закивала и вытерла слезу, собравшись с духом в попытке не допустить новых.

– Я расскажу тебе всё, что захочешь, – Рей пообещала то, чего в полной мере выполнить не сможет. – Бен…

Её взгляд скользил по его лицу. Трудно было не заметить, насколько он изменился за эти три года: весь он будто поблек и осунулся. В глазах был только тусклый огонёк. К усам и бородке Рей тоже привыкнет ещё нескоро.

Внутри него больше не бушевали страсти, словно в душе Бена Соло не было _ничего._

– Всё будет хорошо. Я помогу тебе.

Он молча кивнул и тут же отвернулся. Рей знала: не хочет показывать ей ещё большую свою слабость. Кое-что всё-таки не изменилось. Бен отошёл в сторону и обогнул стол.

– Прости, если я… Я просто… Не могу поверить, – он шумно выдохнул, и на его лице вдруг появилась улыбка.

– Ничего, – уверила Рей, – я, на самом деле, тоже.

– Подожди, а где ты остановилась в городе? – осенило его.

– Я… ну…

– Не хочешь переночевать здесь?

Рей потеряла дар речи от такого предложения. Но одна мысль тут же вонзилась иглой.

– А твоя девушка не будет против? – тут же выпалила она и почувствовала, как краснеет.

– Моя… _кто?_ – с удивлением переспросил Бен.

– Ну… вчера вечером я видела… – залепетала Рей, стараясь не думать о том, что на самом деле видела и слышала гораздо больше.

– Грейс? – с не меньшим удивлением сказал он. – Она здесь не живёт. И она – не моя девушка, мы просто друзья. И соседи.

– О… – губы Рей непроизвольно растянулись в широкой улыбке от облегчения, и из-за осознания этого факта она покраснела ещё больше. – Конечно, я останусь. С удовольствием.

***

Отложить разговор на следующий день было хорошей идеей, они оба слишком устали. Бен показал ей, где ванная, предложив в качестве пижамы одну из своих футболок. Такого Рей и во снах представить себе не могла.

Ей удалось его убедить, что она прекрасно устроится на раскладном диване в гостиной, хотя Бен порывался уступить ей свою кровать. Пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, они разошлись по разным комнатам, и теперь Рей лежала в его футболке, на его диване, под его одеялом в его квартире. Не хватало разве что самого Бена Соло под боком.

***

_Она сидела на троне, когда двери зала распахнулись. Преторианцы тут же её покинули._

_Его уверенные шаги раздавались эхом в пустом зале, и Рей откинулась к спинке трона, наблюдая за его приближающейся фигурой в чёрном одеянии._

_Он поднялся на две ступени перед ней и остановился. Рей вглядывалась в непроницаемую маску._

_Он раздвинул ей ноги и опустился на колени между ними, чуть приподняв подбородок. Рей пригнулась и сняла с него осточертевшую ей маску, тут же прижавшись к его горячим губам с поцелуем._

_Маска упала и покатилась по ступеням. Он жадно притянул Рей к себе и встал с колен, тут же подхватив её на руки. Она уступила ему своё место. В конце концов, сидеть на нём, когда он сидит на троне, ей было куда приятнее._

***

Рей проснулась, и обрывки сна ярко вспыхнули в её сознании. Прошлое её видение о них с Кайло Реном на троне, о котором она когда-то рассказывала Финну, выглядело… не совсем так. Впрочем, это мог быть просто сон. На секунду она удивилась мысли, что на этот раз под маской был скорее Бен Соло, чем Кайло Рен. А на троне… абсолютно точно сидела она сама, а не её тёмная сущность.

Пару мгновений она пыталась вспомнить, где находится. Увидев Бена на кухне, копошащегося у плиты, Рей быстро восполнила пробелы. Вчера вечером они случайно встретились в парке и с тех пор не разлучались.

Ей до сих пор не верилось.

– О! – радостно воскликнул он, увидев, что Рей проснулась. – Как раз завтрак готов. Хорошо, что ты сама встала, не хотел тебя будить.

Он пригласил её за стол, и Рей побрела к нему. Сейчас сон казался куда более реальным, чем происходящее в этот самый момент. Бен Соло, живой и здоровый, готовил ей завтрак, сияя от счастья.

– Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против яичницы с беконом, – усмехнулся Бен, переворачивая лопаткой что-то на сковороде.

Рей плюхнулась на стул, ошарашенная. Видеть его таким было больше чем непривычно. Но приятно.

– Честно говоря, я до сих пор поверить не могу, что это случилось! – Бен испытывал явный душевный подъём. – Не представляешь, сколько ночей я лежал без сна, задаваясь вопросом, найдут ли меня.

Она неловко улыбнулась в ответ. Рей прекрасно себе это представляла.

– Так, – он переложил ей в тарелку завтрак, наспех скинул оставшееся на сковородке себе и сел напротив. Слишком суетился.

– Спасибо, выглядит вкусно, – она и понятия не имела, что Бен умеет готовить. Наверное, жизнь в одиночестве многому заставила его научиться. – Приятного аппетита.

– У тебя милый акцент, – услышала Рей в ответ. Вероятно, ему казалось, что она говорит на местном языке этой планеты, хотя сама она об этом не задумывалась и слышала его как обычно.

– Спасибо, – с её лица теперь не сходила улыбка. Рей заправила за ухо прядь волос и взяла вилку.

Молчаливое поглощение завтрака продлилось от силы минут пять. Бен постоянно поглядывал на неё и тут же опускал взгляд.

– Ты уже рассказала моей семье о том, что нашла меня? – вдруг спросил он, нетерпеливо отрывая кусочек от ломтя хлеба.

Рей только взяла в руки стакан с водой и остановилась на полпути.

– Бен…

– И моим друзьям? Ох, вот же все, должно быть, обрадуются! – он проглотил последнюю полоску бекона. – О, кстати. А у меня есть девушка?

Рей нервно сглотнула и выпила воды. Каждый его вопрос был хуже предыдущего.

– Ну… не то чтобы…

– Жаль, – к счастью, тут же оборвал её Бен. Она _совершенно_ не чувствовала, что имеет право ответить на этот вопрос утвердительно. – А ты мне кто? Подруга? Сестра?

– Нет! – тут же воскликнула Рей, стоило ему договорить слово «сестра». – У нас с тобой… сложные отношения. Но мы прекрасно понимаем друг друга. Можно сказать, мысли читаем.

– Значит, ты моя очень хорошая подруга, – заключил он, в очередной раз улыбнувшись. По-дружески.

Ему явно не терпелось поскорее услышать от неё всё, но Рей боялась ранить его и вернуть в то состояние, в котором видела его вчера.

– И ты нашла меня, – продолжил Бен, с теплом взглянув на неё, – я никогда этого не забуду. Целый год в одиночестве, и вдруг…

– Год?.. – у неё внутри всё замерло. – Бен. Ты пропал _три_ года назад.

Его воодушевление тут же потухло.

– Как это три? – эхом переспросил он. – Я ничего не помню, это правда. Но дату своего появления здесь я знаю наизусть. Это случилось в прошлом году. Где же тогда я был?

У Рей определённо были мысли на этот счёт, но озвучить их она, конечно же, не могла.

– Сначала расскажи мне ты, – тихо попросила Рей. – Что ты помнишь.

Бен подпёр подбородок кулаком и перевёл взгляд к окну.

– Никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал, – он покачал головой.

– Бен. Пожалуйста.

Он ответил не сразу.

– Хорошо. Надеюсь, после этого ты не убежишь, решив, что перед тобой полнейший псих. Мне почему-то кажется, что в «прошлой жизни» я был лапочкой, а теперь… теперь сам не свой.

– Бен, я не убегу, – уверила Рей. Её рука, лежавшая на столе, едва не коснулась его локтя. – Расскажи, что помнишь. И… если тебя это успокоит, в «прошлой жизни» ты тоже не всегда был лапочкой, – усмехнулась она.

Он криво улыбнулся и ещё пару минут собирался с мыслями. Казалось, что в комнате стало слишком тихо.

– Год назад. Моё первое воспоминание – я иду вперёд, продираясь сквозь ветки в лесу. Просто иду, всё дальше и дальше. Это была ночь, впереди промелькивали слепящие огни, и я шёл туда без единой мысли в голове. В ушах стоял звон. Я не сразу понял, что на мне нет одежды. И когда выбрался из леса и оказался на дороге, одна из машин остановилась. Я не слышал, что мне говорили, осознал, что не слышу и собственного голоса. Видимо, потерял сознание, потому что следующее, что помню – я в больнице.

Рей по наитию пригнулась к нему ближе. Ей было больно это слышать. Сейчас она словно переживала это вместе с ним.

– Первое же человеческое прикосновение вызвало у меня неадекватную реакцию. Бедная медсестра, мне казалось, что я готов был отгрызть ей руку, так меня взбесило ощущение её кожи на своей. Несколько дней меня чем-то обкалывали и привязывали к кровати, чужие прикосновения всё так же мучительно мне претили, но я был едва в состоянии моргать, не то что навредить кому-то. До сих пор мне с этим… понимаешь… сложно.

Она опустила глаза и обнаружила, что его другая рука накрыла её похолодевшие пальцы.

– Потом оказалось, что я совершенно ничего не помню. Меня это сначала даже не испугало, будто так и должно было быть. И только уже потом… Смотрел в зеркало и не ощущал, что это я. Никаких физических травм врачи не обнаружили и с диагнозом «психогенная амнезия» отправили в реабилитационный центр. Там всё было… очень тяжело, – медленно закивал он сам себе, подобрав подходящее слово. – Реабилитация шла плохо. Они утверждали, что я разучился говорить, но я будто не узнавал язык. В конце концов, эта проблема решилась сама собой, однажды я просто открыл глаза и понял, что знаю, как говорить. В реабилитационном центре я познакомился с Грейс, она работала там волонтёром. Она мне очень помогла, знаешь? Повелась с психом, добрая душа. Когда пришло время выписываться, предложила мне пожить у неё, но я не мог представить себе жизнь с кем-то в одной квартире, даже с ней. Общение… вытягивает из меня все соки. Но повезло, и оказалось, что квартира по соседству с ней сдаётся. Эта квартира. И вот я здесь.

Ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал её жалость, но стоило сказать первое слово, как голос Рей надломился.

– Мне так жаль, – прошептала она. – Это ужасно. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Ничто из этого не делает тебя психом, не думай так о себе!

– Я просто ещё не всё рассказал, – Бен поджал губы и на мгновение стиснул её руку крепче. Рей зажмурилась от нахлынувшей волны тепла в Связи. – Меня отправили «домой» – как если бы мне было куда возвращаться – и выписали кучу лекарств от стресса. Почти каждую ночь я видел странные сны, которые, по всей видимости, всегда заканчивались плохо. Я вскакивал на постели, не мог дышать, начались проблемы с сердцем. Прошёл год, а я до сих пор боюсь засыпать, потому что сны никуда не исчезли. Кошмары, почти всегда. И я не знаю, как с этим бороться.

– Ты хотя бы иногда запоминаешь, что тебе снится?

– Иногда да. Бывает, я вижу лес. Ещё остров. И небо, всегда чёрное. И звёзды, их так много!

– Ты был пилотом, – Рей решилась на первую недомолвку. Она не хотела ему лгать, но понимала, что всей правды пока сказать было невозможно.

– О… – явно удивился Бен. – Пассажирского судна?

– Нет. Военным, – не особо раздумывая, добавила она. – Припоминаешь что-то такое?

– Нет, – он пожал плечами. – Но главное, чтобы ты рассказала мне. Если я не вспомню, то хотя бы узнаю.

Рей выдохнула, и от неё отдало в Связь тревогой. Повезло, что он этого не чувствовал.

– Хорошо. Бен, только… будь готов к тому, что я не смогу рассказать тебе слишком много радостного. В последние годы происходило мало хорошего.

– Ладно. Давай начнём с моих родителей, – неуверенно предложил Бен.

Этого она и боялась.

– Они любили тебя, – твёрдо сказала Рей. – Но у вас были некие недопонимания. Вы отдалились друг от друга…

– Но теперь уже поздно это исправить? – слово «любили» в прошедшем времени не ускользнуло от его внимания.

– Твоя мама умерла как раз перед тем, как ты… исчез, – едва не оговорилась она. – Три года назад.

– А отец?

– Он… Ещё раньше. Его тоже больше нет, – Рей обошла неприятный ответ стороной. – Братьев и сестёр у тебя нет, как и…

– Никого из семьи, я понял, – печально договорил за неё Бен. – Так странно. Когда я думал о том, что у меня за семья, мне всегда представлялось, что она должна быть большой и дружной. Не знаю, откуда эта идеалистическая картина в моей голове.

– Я понимаю, – Рей знала об этом не понаслышке. – Когда ничего не остаётся, кроме как ждать, эти картины сами рисуются в твоей голове. Потому что тебе одиноко и кажется, что когда-нибудь за тобой обязательно вернутся, и ты будешь счастлив.

– Я _уже_ чувствую себя немного счастливее, – он склонил голову, и Рей увидела, что он прячет улыбку. – Тогда расскажи хотя бы, кем они были.

От его признания у неё внутри всё забурлило, ей стало жарко, хотя кроме футболки Бена и белья на ней и так ничего не было. Рей пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы продолжить говорить.

– Твоя мать была политиком. Верила в силу дипломатии и демократические идеалы. А отец… был пилотом. Думаю, многое в тебе от отца, но я не успела его толком узнать, – Рей обходила острые углы как могла.

Через Связь она ощутила его спокойствие.

– Кажется, они были хорошими людьми. Что же мы не поделили?

– Они разошлись. И потом, как ты говорил, не уделяли тебе достаточно времени и внимания, когда ты был маленьким. И не разделяли некоторые твои… интересы.

– Ясно, – вздохнул Бен. Вопрос о семье можно было считать временно закрытым. – Девушки, как ты сказала, у меня нет. И не было?

– Ну… насколько я знаю… – она чувствовала, как опять краснеет. Он так до сих пор и не отпустил её руки. – Ты был занят карьерой. Не было времени на личную жизнь.

– А друзья? – с надеждой ухватился Бен, чувствуя, что от идеальной картинки в его голове почти ничего не остаётся.

– Прости… – ей было горько говорить ему об этом. – Никого, о ком бы я знала.

– Значит… у меня только ты.

Она знала, что этот факт огорчал его. Рей только что фактически прямым текстом сказала, что у него нет ни семьи, ни друзей, и это разрушило все его мечты и надежды, которые он лелеял весь этот год. Но чувствовала и видела она совершенно другое.

Бен был рад.

***

Когда подошла её очередь восстановить цепочку событий перед его исчезновением, Рей осознала, что врать придётся долго и много. Стараясь максимально избежать этого, она просто сказала, что на следующий день после смерти матери он уехал, не сказав и слова. Рассказала, что искала его, но спустя два года потеряла надежду. И вот совсем недавно наткнулась в голонете Терры на что-то вроде анкеты с его фото и данными на специальном сайте, куда публиковали информацию о пропавших без вести и найденных людях. Бен вполне поверил, потому что сам же упомянул о наличии такой анкеты в ходе разговора. Задавая вопрос, часто от нетерпения он старался догадаться сам, и Рей оставалось лишь кивать на его предположения.

Её не на шутку обеспокоил тот факт, что он помнит только последний год своей жизни. Если её догадки и подозрения Эзры Бриджера были верны, то с Экзегола Бен попал в Мир Между Мирами. За два года в полнейшем одиночестве он мог одичать настолько, что человеческие прикосновения стали ему претить.

Рей было больно и обидно за то, что она сдалась как раз в тот момент, когда Бен вернулся в её мир. В другую галактику, но всё же... Она сдалась в самый неподходящий для этого миг.

Они так и просидели до обеда. Говорил в основном Бен – рассказывал обо всём открыто и без утайки, чего нельзя было сказать о Рей. Выдав всю основную информацию, она старалась говорить как можно меньше. Она понимала, что так не сможет продолжаться вечно, и осталось ещё _слишком_ много пробелов, которые Бен рано или поздно захочет восполнить.

За обедом они решили немного отдохнуть от разговоров. Бен включил музыку, мелодика которой Рей была не вполне понятна, но очень скоро ей начало даже нравиться.

Он стал улыбаться всё чаще.

Бен предложил ей показать город. У Рей было много сомнений на этот счёт, учитывая, насколько невесело в городе она провела _вчерашний_ день, но в конце концов она рассудила, что вряд ли им что-то грозит. Опасности в Связи не чувствовалось, и даже если и появится очередной недоситх, что ж… Бен узнает обо всём раньше, чем ему следовало бы.

Приняв душ и переодевшись в свою одежду, Рей взяла у Бена взаймы расчёску и привела в порядок свои длинные волосы, собрав их в хвост. Она взглянула на себя в зеркало и улыбнулась. С такой причёской Бен её ещё не видел. Не то чтобы он помнил её хоть с какой-то причёской, но сейчас она жалела, что у неё нет с собой даже её маленькой косметички, ещё давно скомпонованной Леей. А ещё её не могло не радовать, что в ванной не было _ничьей другой_ косметички.

Когда Рей невзначай поинтересовалась, можно ли увидеться с его доброй подругой-соседкой Грейс и… хмм… поблагодарить её за то, что она приглядывала за Беном, тот сказал, что вчера вечером она внезапно уехала. Объяснила, что её не будет пару дней, небольшая командировка. По словам Бена, такое с ней бывало часто.

Долго грустить по этому поводу Рей не стала. Они вдвоём отправились в парк. Засунув левую руку в карман, Бен шёл, с увлечением рассказывая ей про вчерашний фильм.

– Он был настолько ужасно снят, что я удивлён, что мне не снилось кошмаров. Дешёвые спецэффекты – не знаю, что Грейс в этом понравилось. Экшен из пальца высосан, а за сценарий надо бы пару-тройку человек отправить в исправительные колонии. Чтоб сидели там и переписывали весь этот бред.

– Я смотрю, ты со всей серьёзностью относишься к фильмам, – Рей подавила смешок.

– А зачем я хожу в кино? Чтобы уходить оттуда с разбитым сердцем?

– Прости, – ей было трудно скрыть удивление. – Не знала, что это для тебя так важно.

– Хочешь сказать, что за два года дружбы мы ни разу в кино не сходили? – пришла его очередь удивляться.

– Ну… нет, – Рей не могла объяснить, что _тогда_ у них не было времени на кинотеатры. – У нас с тобой было другое… совместное времяпрепровождение.

– Спорт?

– Почему ты так решил?

Они проходили мимо пруда, и Бен ступил на дорожку из камней, ведущую к небольшому деревянному пирсу.

– Ты в хорошей физической форме, это заметно, – он пожал плечами. – Мне нравится ходить в спортзал, в последние два месяца я тренируюсь особенно усердно.

– Что-то случилось два месяца назад? – словно вскользь поинтересовалась Рей. – Ну или… около того?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – он нахмурился.

– Да так, – она боялась настаивать. – Может, что-то случилось, поэтому ты решил удариться в спорт.

– А каким спортом мы с тобой занимались? – Бен явно старался уйти от ответа, что не осталось без её внимания.

– Р… разным, – она немного заикнулась. – Бегом, например.

Он покрутил губами влево-вправо и вдруг замер. Изменился в лице.

– По лесу? – вдруг спросил Бен. – Мы бегали по лесу?

– Ну… в том числе, – ответ был правдивым. Главное было не уточнять, что это скорее были догонялки, спортивный костюм Бена включал чёрное одеяние, металлическую маску и особый красный световой «инвентарь», а у неё в руках был бластер.

Он весело рассмеялся, приложив ладонь к лицу.

– Вот видишь! Рей, я впервые хоть что-то вспомнил! – он поравнялся с ней, и у неё возникло чувство, что Бен хотел её обнять. Впрочем, может, это были только её мечты снова оказаться в его объятиях.

– Ты молодец, – кивнула она и расплылась в улыбке. – Ты обязательно всё вспомнишь.

Сделав только один шаг, он снова остановился и раскрыл рот.

– Подожди, – Бен отвёл глаза в сторону, словно кто-то нашёптывал ему очередное воспоминание. – Тебе стало плохо. В лесу. Ты потеряла сознание, и я нёс тебя на руках.

– Ве-е-рно, – протянула Рей, её глаза округлились. _«Можно и так сказать»._ – Было такое. Ещё в первые дни нашего знакомства.

Рей подумала, что если дальше Бен скажет, что после этого он отнёс её к себе домой и несколько часов неотрывно на неё глядел в ожидании, пока она придёт в себя, лёжа в удобном кресле, нервного смеха не избежать. Прекрасно помня свои чувства на тот момент – в основном страх, потому что поначалу она видела только чудовище в маске – сейчас Рей поражалась тому, насколько малое это имеет значение спустя столько лет. Тогда он боялся, что ему не достичь величия Дарта Вейдера. Теперь ему грозило навсегда потерять самого себя.

Впрочем, эти два откорректированных в мирном ключе воспоминания вернулись довольно быстро.

– Мы обязательно сходим с тобой в кино, – засиял Бен.

Схватив её за руку, он побежал к краю пирса.

***

– Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь, – вдруг попросил он.

С вершины башни открывался прекрасный вид на главную улицу, можно было даже разглядеть дом Бена в соседнем квартале.

– Например? – Рей тут же отвлеклась от созерцания городского пейзажа. Подул лёгкий ветерок, растрепав выбившиеся из причёски пряди.

За их спинами был колокол, который, как объяснил Бен, вообще-то никогда не звонил. Это было как-то связано со старой местной религией, но он не особенно интересовался подробностями. Они пришли сюда в поисках тишины. В этот тёплый выходной день везде было полно народа, а Бену совсем не хотелось сейчас быть под прицелом чужих глаз. Поэтому сейчас они стояли, облокотившись на каменный подоконник арки, и смотрели свысока на всю эту суету.

– О чём ты подумала, когда впервые увидела меня? – Бен немного склонил голову и взглянул на Рей. Вокруг них и в Связи уже пару часов ощущалось только спокойствие.

Её бровь изогнулась, и Рей призадумалась.

– Думаю, ты уже всё знаешь. Я была так счастлива, что бросилась тебе на шею, не потрудившись даже поздороваться, – усмехнулась Рей. – А когда почувствовала, что что-то не в порядке, и ты спросил, знакомы ли мы, я ужасно перепугалась. Не могла поверить, как такое возможно.

Он шумно вздохнул и улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

– Я тоже не сразу осознал, что ты – человек из моего прошлого. И потом, когда думал об этом, то были такие мысли, что… Может, не нужно мне ничего вспоминать. Как глупо, – он снова повернулся к арке. – Но я вообще-то хотел узнать про нашу _первую_ встречу. Настоящую.

– О… – её сердце пропустило удар. – На самом деле… Ах, ну ладно, – хитро сощурилась Рей, – ты сам напросился. Ты мне вначале вообще не понравился.

– Правда? – проморгался Бен и положил правую руку на пояс. – Хочешь сказать, что я несимпатичный?

– У тебя… хм-м… своеобразная внешность.

– Так и скажи прямо: долговязый, лопоухий и носатый, и пальцы как тентакли.

– Пальцы как… _что?_ – видимо, некоторые слова даже встроенный в голову переводчик Рей донести был не в состоянии.

– В смысле… длинные… кхм, – Бен прочистил горло. – Неважно. Ну так и что ты обо мне подумала?

– Бесцеремонный. Напористый…

– Девушки же таких любят!

– Точно не я, – фыркнула Рей. – Меня ты этими своими штучками вообще не впечатлил.

Он сложил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к арке, уже совершенно не заботясь о пейзаже, с недоверчивой ухмылкой глядя, как Рей заволновалась.

– Так я и думал.

– Не знаю, что ты там себе подумал, ты ничего не помнишь, мне виднее, – пробурчала Рей. – Ты решил, что ко мне в руки попала одна… книга, которую ты очень хотел. Ты искренне считал, что она принадлежит тебе, но я не согласилась.

– И что же я сделал?

– Устроил жёсткий допрос! – возмутилась Рей, и ей тут же захотелось ударить себя по губам. – Ну… почти. Фигурально выражаясь.

– И как, получилось?

– Книгу ты не получил. Однако… ты вторгся в мой разум. Образно говоря. И быстро раскусил: чего я хочу от жизни, мои мечты и страхи.

– Но?.. – заговорщически пригнулся к ней Бен. – Почему мне кажется, что здесь должно быть «но»?

– _Но_ дело было в том, что и я тоже раскусила тебя, – тоже пригнулась к нему Рей. – И позже оказалось, что не такие уж мы с тобой и разные.

Бен определённо ничего не вспомнил. Но сказанное ею заметно согрело его душу.

***

Рей нашла свой подход. Теперь ей почти не приходилось ему врать: интересных историй из его жизни до встречи с ней она особо не знала, в чём честно призналась, а о себе ей говорить было легко, пусть она не могла рассказать чего-то захватывающего. История о девочке, брошенной родителями в детстве, которая провела почти всю жизнь, собирая металлолом, тронула Бена.

Он хотел отвести её в кино прямо этим же вечером, но, как назло, начался дождь. Сначала они спрятались под козырьком ближайшего магазина, но, хотя в воздухе и стояла духота, дождь усиливался, а Рей дрожала как осиновый лист, поэтому пришлось скорее бежать в квартиру по залитым водой тротуарам. Ей представлялось, как он прижимает её к себе в попытке согреть, но Бен не догадался этого сделать. Или не хотел. Не мог. Рей было так странно, что он весь день находился в зоне её досягаемости, но она не смела делать то, о чём тосковала и мечтала три года. Снова оказаться в его крепких объятиях. Заключить лицо в ладони и зарыться пальцами в его волосы. Целовать, жадно и пылко, пока им начнёт не хватать воздуха. Если бы она рассказала Бену, что всё это у них уже было, что бы он сказал? Что бы почувствовал? Может, вспомнил? Рей не решалась узнать.

– Иди в душ первая, тебе нужно согреться, – не допустив возражений, сказал Бен. В коридоре уже образовалась лужа. – Найди на полке внизу синий халат, он чистый. Не хочу, чтобы ты простудилась.

Рей поблагодарила его и быстро шмыгнула в ванную. Только стоя под горячим душем, она осознала, сколько на самом деле было заботы в его словах. Рей быстро застирала в раковине свой топ и юбку, после чего вернулась в гостиную.

– Прости, что так долго, – на ходу говорила Рей, вытирая мокрые волосы белым полотенцем.

– Ничего! – воскликнул Бен, высунувшись из-за дверцы одного из верхних шкафчиков на кухне, и тут же ударился лбом.

– Ох, Бен! – она подлетела к нему и попыталась рассмотреть место ушиба, но его ладонь накрывала глаза и половину лба. – Дай взглянуть…

Она мягко надавила на его руку, и Бен повиновался. Он немного пригнулся и наморщил лоб, подняв недовольный взгляд к потолку, будто хотел увидеть место ушиба сам.

– Ничего страшного не вижу, – задумчиво сообщила Рей, приподнявшись на цыпочки. – Но лучше приложить что-то холодное.

– Спасибо, – он тут же посмотрел на неё и… покраснел до кончиков ушей, стрельнув глазами вправо. – Рей…

– Что?

– Ты не могла бы… – он неуверенно прожестикулировал в районе её груди, и Рей тут же посмотрела вниз. Халат Бена, в котором она фактически утопала, немного распахнулся сверху, обнажая левую грудь.

– Не могла бы я прикрыться чем-нибудь? – промямлила она, наспех запахивая халат, и затянула пояс повыше. Трудно было сказать, кто из них сейчас покраснел больше.

– Почему чем-нибудь? Просто халат…

– Бен, уже всё. Можешь опустить глаза, – уверила его Рей, а сама подумала: может, ей стоило не запахивать халат, а скинуть на пол, крифф его дери?

– Я тогда… ну… тоже пойду в душ… – он будто не слышал её и выскользнул в сторону боком, не спуская глаз с потолка, так быстро, словно телепортировался. У Рей даже челюсть отвисла от удивления. – Я скоро! – крикнул он из ванной и захлопнул дверь.

Спустя минут десять Бен показался, переодетый и освежившийся. Рей решила больше не испытывать судьбу и надела под халат его футболку.

– Так, – бойко начал он, подойдя к окну и закрыв жалюзи. – Нужно заняться ужином. Я с удовольствием всё сделаю сам, но если тебе скучно сидеть без дела… потому что мне всегда скучно сидеть без дела, например, я не хочу тебя заставлять, – поторопился объяснить Бен, – но ты могла бы…

– Я помогу тебе с ужином, если объяснишь, что делать, – подсказала ему Рей.

Пока ему не требовалась помощь, Рей просто сидела за столом и слушала музыку, которую Бен снова включил. Иногда вместо песен были какие-то разговоры, люди передавали приветы друг другу, поздравляли с чем-то и просили поставить песни. Рей показалось это странным, но были в этом мире и странности поинтереснее.

– Почему ты не готовишь быструю еду? – вдруг спросила Рей, глядя, как он заворачивает мясо в фольгу.

Бен замер и странно на неё посмотрел.

– В смысле, быстропаки? – Рей неуверенно кивнула. Крифф, вдруг в их мире готовят только «настоящую» еду, как в их галактике давным-давно? – Они на вкус как стиральный порошок, – пожал плечами Бен, вернувшись к своему занятию, и Рей мысленно выдохнула. – Да и в Карсанта-Тауне довольно низкие цены. Честно говоря, не знаю, может, до потери памяти я только быстропаками и питался. Но сейчас – ни-за-что, – заключил он. – О, если тебе не сложно. Достань картошку, она в шкафчике слева внизу.

Рей понятия не имела, что он попросил её достать.

– Тут только какой-то пакет с пакетами и синие коробки, – задумчиво оглядела содержимое полок Рей.

– Это макароны. Не тот шкафчик, ещё левее, – он начал мыть руки. Рей открыла соседнюю дверцу, но это никак не конкретизировало её поиски.

– Вот же, – он внезапно пригнулся над её головой, и Рей чуть не испугалась. Бен указывал на небольшую оранжевую сетку с чем-то тёмным внутри. – Давай помогу.

Он высыпал содержимое сетки в большую миску и поставил рядом ещё несколько, наполнив одну из них водой. Рей совершенно не представляла, что с этим делать.

– Давай почистим вместе.

– Лучше ты сначала покажи как, – схитрила Рей, – а то вдруг я некрасиво почищу, не как ты любишь.

– Ты иногда такая смешная, – покачал головой он и сел рядом, взяв в руки специальный ножик.

Рей много думала о том, что делала бы вместе с Беном, окажись он жив. Но совместная чистка картошки уж точно никогда не приходила ей на ум.

***

В итоге ещё около часа издевательств – точнее, готовки – и на столе оказалось запеченное в духовке мясо, жареная картошка с грибами и какой-то салат. В бокалы Бен налил им что-то красное и явно алкогольное, судя по тому, что Рей мгновенно почувствовала себя навеселе. Она всегда относилась к поеданию пищи как к необходимости и даже не задумывалась, что от этого можно получать настоящее наслаждение. Впрочем, может, раньше у неё просто не было подходящей компании.

– Это, конечно, не кинотеатр, – с досадой сказал Бен, садясь на диван, – но тоже сойдёт.

Он взял круглый маленький пульт и жестом пригласил Рей сесть рядом. Очень близко она подобраться не осмелилась, но и на другой край дивана не отодвинулась. Бен нажал какие-то кнопки, и на стене напротив появилась цветная голограмма, а свет в комнате погас.

– Посмотрим, что тут показывают, – пока в левой части экрана было маленькое окошко с каким-то фильмом, справа Бен пролистывал список. – Честно говоря, никогда этот не смотрел, но начнётся как раз через две минуты.

Это был фильм о войне. Точнее, о военном времени. В оккупированной стране под названием Сенония в дом к молодой девушке подселяют офицера армии Второй Империи. Та, являясь большой патриоткой своей страны, решает игнорировать присутствие врага в своём доме. И хотя офицер оказывается не только вежлив и невероятно умён, но и разделяет главное увлечение девушки – игру на фортепиано – она до последнего не желает говорить с ним, и ему остаётся лишь вести долгие печальные монологи в её присутствии. Она всегда слушает. И безнадёжно, борясь с самой собой, влюбляется. Когда он разочаровывается в политике своей страны и решает отправиться на фронт, лишь бы поскорее покончить с жизнью, в которой у него ничего не остаётся, девушка осознаёт всю глубину своих чувств. Но становится уже слишком поздно что-то исправить.

Рей сначала почти ничего не понимала в происходящем на экране. Потом наблюдала с интересом. Опомнилась только в конце, когда по её щекам покатились слёзы.

– Почему? – она шмыгала носом. – Почему она не призналась ему раньше?

– Она не могла признаться даже самой себе, что влюбилась во врага, – устало ответил Бен, потирая глаза, и коснулся затылком спинки дивана.

– А теперь он погибнет, а она, она… останется несчастной до конца жизни! – Рей утирала вновь нахлынувшие слёзы. – Бен?..

Но Бен уже задремал. Рей тяжело вздохнула и тихонько подобралась к нему почти вплотную, тоже уложив голову на спинку дивана. Комната освещалась только голубоватым сиянием голограммы. Рей просто любовалась им безо всяких мыслей. Может, ей и хотелось прикоснуться к нему, но она боялась его разбудить. Её душу грела только одна мысль: теперь Бен никуда не растворится.

***

_Рей положила ладонь ему на грудь и подтолкнула. Тот не без удовольствия повиновался и упал на постель, немного приподнявшись на локтях. Она нависла сверху, и его взгляд жадно метался от хитрой улыбки к тонкой шее и небольшой упругой груди._

_Она практически легла на него, прижимаясь сосками к грудной клетке, и очертила кончиками пальцев его профиль, скользнула по шее и ниже, обжигая губы своим дыханием. Он шумно выдохнул через нос и закрыл глаза, улегшись на белых простынях поудобнее. Рей ласкала изгибы его тела, то прижимаясь ниже, то немного отстраняясь, всякий раз будто ненароком задевая влажной киской его член, и от каждого прикосновения тот изнывал всё больше. Похоть, страсть, жажда овладели ими обоими, лишая рассудка, но Рей хотела, чтобы он играл по её правилам, и ему не хотелось сопротивляться._

_Она начала проводить языком по глубокому бледному шраму, тянувшемуся от грудной клетки к самому лбу._

_– Мой шрам тебя безумно украшает, – жарко прошептала она ему на ухо, пристроив головку члена к жаркому входу, – Кайло._

_Он открыл глаза, и Рей резко опустилась, с громким стоном вобрав в себя половину._

***

Рей вскочила на постели, тяжело дыша, и чувствовала, что футболка пропиталась потом. Сон был настолько ярким, что упорно не желал покидать её мысли даже сейчас, когда она проснулась.

Всё её тело изнывало от возбуждения, киска словно пульсировала, настойчиво требуя стимуляции. Таких снов с участием Бена она ещё не видела, и сейчас Рей даже не знала, плохо это или хорошо.

Она лежала на диване одна, укрытая пледом, Бена рядом не было. Рей чувствовала, что её бёдра стали липкими, и не ошиблась в своей догадке, коснувшись кожи рукой. Трусики промокли насквозь. Ей не мешало бы сходить в ванную, но Бен, как назло, спал в своей комнате беспокойно, и если она сейчас встанет и начнёт шуметь, включать свет, то наверняка его разбудит.

До утра Рей так и пролежала без сна, пытаясь понять, какого криффа это сейчас произошло. Это точно был Бен, но назвала она его именем Кайло. Это точно была она, но поддавшаяся самым низменным желаниям, инстинктам, до сих пор едва дававшим о себе знать.

И она никогда не чувствовала себя так свободно, как в этом сне.

***

Только наступило утро, и в спальне послышался какой-то трезвон под недовольное бурчание Бена, она вскочила с постели и побежала в ванную. Быстро расправившись с последствиями неспокойной ночи, Рей обнаружила, что юбка с топом уже высохли, и решила сразу одеться и выйти с максимально невозмутимым видом.

Как она и ожидала, Бен уже копошился на кухне, хмурясь и зевая. Налил кофе, насыпал что-то в глубокие чаши.

– Рей, ты, случаем, ничего не знаешь о моём шраме? – спросил Бен за столом, нарушив напряжённую, как ей казалось, тишину.

Она едва не уронила ложку с кашей, немного капнув на стол.

– Что? Нет, – Рей опустила нос в чашу с завтраком, пытаясь хоть немного скрыть от него свой взгляд, полный шока и паники.

– Ох, я не про этот шрам, – он немного оттянул край футболки, где виднелась тонкая белая полоска, – это я тогда в лесу год назад неудачно поцарапался, – стоило Рей немного выдохнуть, как Бен продолжил. – А раньше у меня не было шрама справа? Длинный и глубокий такой, чуть выше груди, по шее, через щёку и глаз до лба?

Она чувствовала на себе его взгляд и знала, что если заговорит сейчас и будет его обманывать, то выдаст себя всем своим видом. Рей схватилась за стакан с оранжевым соком и выпила почти до дна.

– Ну да, был, – она пожала плечами, стреляя глазами в разные стороны, – ты что-то вспомнил? – Рей резко подняла на него взгляд.

– Не знаю, – теперь он едва не нырнул в чашу. – Просто… само как-то… А откуда был тот шрам?

– Несчастный случай в лесу, – Рей старалась успокоиться, но удалась только какая-то нервозная улыбка. – На… охоте.

– Опасная же была тварюга, – покачал головой Бен, не поднимая на неё глаз.

– Не то слово, – Рей вскинула брови, тоже теперь не отрывая взгляда от остатков каши. – Ты поэтому такой хмурый? Может, приснилось чего?

– Нет, – тут же ответил Бен и наспех вытер губы салфеткой. Он встал, чтобы убрать посуду, всё так же не глядя. – Просто день сегодня такой.

– Какой?

– Понедельник, – он грохнул посудой в раковине, и Рей чуть не подпрыгнула. – Прости.

– И куда мы с тобой сегодня пойдём? – она опёрлась подбородком на сплетённые пальцы и склонила голову на бок.

Бен обернулся, посмотрел на неё и грустно ответил:

– На работу.

***

Рей даже и не подумала о том, что у Бена есть работа. Что было глупо, потому что как иначе он смог бы позволить себе эту квартиру? Что это за работа, он не уточнял, сказал только, что это пока секрет, и она сама скоро всё увидит. Вообще-то, как Бен признался, работу свою он любил, но какой бы любимой она ни была, работа есть работа. И начиналась она только ближе к обеду, поэтому всё утро Рей таскалась с ним: поход в супермаркет, банк, магазин одежды, в котором Бен заставил её купить что-то новое и настоял на том, что оплатит, услышав, что чемодан Рей по ошибке отправили другим рейсом. Услышав ту же историю, чуткая продавщица посетовала на то, что у бедняжки Рей наверняка и обуви с косметикой нет, в результате чего к обеду они шли домой с несколькими бумажными брендовыми пакетами в руках. Бен сказал ей не беспокоиться: для своей _очень хорошей подруги_ , столько для него сделавшей, ему было ничего не жалко.

На деле одежды и остального она выбрала совсем мало, стесняясь, что Бен слишком на неё потратится. Закинув все покупки в квартиру, он повёл её к себе на работу. Рей было до ужаса интересно, какое же занятие он нашёл в этом мире? Ничего конкретного ей в голову не приходило. До неё дошло, что об увлечениях Бена, если таковые были, она совершенно ничего не знала.

Когда они приблизились к зданию, во дворе которого бегали дети и подростки, у неё начали появляться первые догадки.

– Это школа? – Рей неуверенно озиралась по сторонам.

– Почти, – ответил он, помахав каким-то детям издалека. – Детско-юношеский спортивный центр.

– Постой-ка, – она приоткрыла рот от удивления и застыла. – Ты. Учишь детей.

– Ну… пытаюсь, – пожал плечами Бен. – Вообще-то подростков и студентов. Детям рано заниматься этим спортом.

– Это каким же?

Он не успел ответить, как на него налетели трое совсем маленьких детей с огромными рюкзаками за спинами.

– Мистер Дарсон! Мистер Дарсон! – радостно кричали они, и теперь у Рей уже окончательно отвисла челюсть.

Жаль, сейчас рядом не было какого-нибудь Финна или По. Ей было интересно, что бы они сказали, увидев тирана-убийцу-верховного-лидера-Кайло-Рена, обнимающего детишек и сияющего от радости.

– Ты же только что сказал, что работаешь с детьми постарше, – удивилась она, когда те наконец оторвались от Бена и побежали к родителям.

– Пару раз я заменял их учителя физкультуры, вот они меня и запомнили. О, смотри!

Бен указал в угол у входной двери, где сидел толстый и пушистый рыжий кот, жмурясь от солнца.

– Его тут все подкармливают. Мелкие назвали его Ханс.

– Я буду звать его Армитаж, – захлёбывалась от смеха Рей.

– Почему?

– Ему подходит, – сощурилась она, глядя на кота. – Вылитый Армитаж.

Кот тут же презрительно на неё взглянул и, поглазев пару секунд, отвернулся, широко зевнув и обнажив белые острые зубы.

Они попали в длинный коридор. За происходящим в некоторых залах можно было наблюдать сквозь встроенные в стены окна, но было много и обычных не просматриваемых помещений. Зал гимнастики, волейбольный зал и ещё куча непонятных и непереводимых для Рей названий. Бен проводил её в одно из помещений и сказал ждать, пока он переоденется. Рей немного походила по пустому залу с зеркалами, разглядывая высокие потолки с потрескавшейся штукатуркой.

Вскоре начали появляться подростки, лет пятнадцати-восемнадцати. Все явно обратили внимание на Рей, но никто не здоровался и ничего ей не говорил, только поглядывали издалека. Ей оставалось только молиться, чтобы Бен поскорее пришёл, потому что сейчас она чувствовала себя ещё хуже, чем когда на неё налетали обезумевшие от речей По почитатели.

Наконец Бен появился в зале, и все ученики тут же выстроились в ряд. Впрочем, на дисциплину это никак не повлияло: некоторые ребята смеялись, девушки увлечённо продолжали сплетничать.

На нём были чёрные кроссовки, серые штаны и мастерка, под которой виднелась чёрная майка. Но самое интересное было в другом. В руке у Бена был железный меч, лезвие которого лежало у него на плече.

Он громко свистнул, причём для этого никакого специального прибора ему не понадобилось. Ученики тут же замолкли и что-то крикнули ему в знак приветствия. Бен сказал им сесть. Кто-то успел занять место на лавках, кто-то уселся сразу на полу.

– Луи, – окликнул Бен одного из ребят, и тот тут же поймал мастерку своего учителя.

Бен крутанул меч в руке по кругу, словно тот был легче пёрышка, и все восхищённо загудели.

– Сегодня мы начнём разучивать то, о чём вы меня давно просили. На пару занятий забудем о щитах. И да, сейчас у меня в руке настоящий полуторный меч. Нет, настоящими вы драться не будете, – предупредил он недовольство. – И ведите себя прилично, у нас сегодня гостья.

На неё тут же уставились десять пар глаз, и Рей захотелось вжаться в стенку.

– Это ваша девушка, мистер Дарсон? – хихикнула одна из учениц.

– Аликс, – он неодобрительно посмотрел на любопытную девчонку и никак не стал отвечать на её вопрос. – Все соберитесь. Для тех, кто с нами недавно, и тех, кто упорно считает, что теория ни к чему, напомню: средневековый меч – это не только оружие, но и символ. Рукоять – эфес – и клинок разделяет крестовина – гарда, благодаря которой рука не соскальзывает вперёд после нанесения удара.

Рей поёжилась, вспомнив единственный знакомый ей меч, похожий на этот. Энергия нестабильного красного кристалла едва ли могла защитить руку владельца.

– Значит, все, кто владели мечами, были рыцарями и сражались во имя высшей силы? – перебил один из учеников.

– Не будем обобщать, – уклончиво ответил Бен. – Сильная часть клинка заканчивается здесь, – он отступил от конца сантиметров двадцать, – дальше – слабая часть и, наконец, остриё, самый опасный элемент клинка. Именно ранение остриём, особенно сквозное, чаще всего приводило к смерти.

Ей стало настолько неуютно, что Рей обхватила руками предплечья.

– И навершие рукояти, его наличие важно для установления центра тяжести. Мощная нижняя часть, призванная защищать владельца. И смертельно опасное для противника остриё. А между ними… – Бен протянул руку вперёд, уложив меч перпендикулярно на запястье, – …точка баланса. Нужно всегда помнить, где заканчивается защита и начинается нападение. И пока я не увижу, что вы понимаете, что такое баланс, настоящее оружие в руки никто не получит.

Бен подхватил меч в правую руку, встал в стойку и вытянул оружие перед собой, медленно обведя полукруг. Затем ещё один полукруг, теперь вертикальный. Взялся за рукоять второй рукой и прокрутил меч над головой. Сделал насколько шагов в центр зала, и замахи стали порывистее и яростнее. Впервые Рей увидела, что в его душе всё же бурлит некая энергия, и изливалась она в этом импровизированном боевом танце. Бен то пригибался, представляя, что уклоняется от удара и бьёт противника по ногам, то резко разворачивался влево или вправо, рассекая воздух замахами наискось. Рей и сама не заметила, как на её губах появилась лёгкая полуулыбка. Сейчас Бен как никогда казался ей прежним. Кайло Реном, с которым она рука об руку билась с преторианцами в тронном зале Сноука. Беном Соло, с которым она восстала против Палпатина.

 _– О боже, я хочу от него детей,_ – услышала Рей шёпот одной из девчонок на лавочке и тут же напряглась.

_– А помнишь, я рассказывала, как он с пацанами без майки тренировался? Я в лужицу растеклась прямо в дверном проёме._

Две ученицы продолжали шептаться, загадочно хихикая, и Рей не спускала с них глаз, пока в один момент, когда девушка по имени Аликс мягко ударила собеседницу по плечу, в очередной раз сгибаясь от сдавленного смеха, между ученицами не сверкнул сине-белый разряд, и они обе не вскрикнули. Взгляд Рей тут же снова устремился на Бена.

 _– Ты меня током ударила!_ – послышалось тихое возмущение.

_– Аликс, не тупи, это статическое электричество._

Рей едва скрывала ухмылку, скрестив руки на груди и с упоением глядя на Бена.

***

Около полутора часов Рей сидела и наблюдала за тем, как Бен занимается с учениками. Они получили непонятные палки в руки, похожие скорее на «световые» мечи из мусора, чем на прототип, но Бен объяснил, что по весу они ничем не отличаются от настоящих, а выглядят так по-дурацки, потому что бюджет в спортивном центре не резиновый. Старшая группа, где тренировались студенты, занималась с более солидным «инвентарём», как называл это Бен, те мечи были больше похожи на настоящие и в неосторожных руках могли стать опасны, поэтому там предусматривались особые защитные костюмы и маски. После разминки он показывал им разные стойки, выпады и замахи. До парных тренировок не дошло – отложили это на следующий раз.

– А можно я попробую? – спросила Рей, когда занятие окончилось, и её просьба разнеслась эхом по пустому залу.

Бен держал в руках одну из коробок с мечами, но, только услышав это, застыл на месте.

– Ты? С мечом в руках? – в его голосе сквозило неверие.

– То есть этим пятнадцатилеткам можно, а мне нельзя? – со смехом фыркнула Рей.

– Я не о том. Прости, если обидел, – он поставил коробку на пол и выпрямился. – Просто ты такая… хрупкая и милая. Не представляю тебя с мечом в руке.

– Звучит как вызов.

Он поднял брови, выхватил из коробки два тренировочных меча и кинул один из них Рей. Она его ловко поймала.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Бен, отступив на несколько шагов и выставив перед собой меч. – Нападай.

Бен не ждал, что она умеет сражаться, и Рей это знала. Первый же её удар заставил его отскочить. Он был настолько поражён, что едва не пропустил второй удар, но вовремя отбил его своим мечом. Вначале нападала Рей, но когда ему надоело отступать, и он понял, а может, вспомнил её технику, Бен перешёл в наступление.

Прошло три года, но Рей помнила, каково это – сражаться с ним. Сейчас он излучал не Силу, но энергию – скорее азарта и вдохновения, чем ярости. Меч Бена едва не коснулся её лица, но Рей вовремя сориентировалась, успев подставить свой, и сейчас изо всех сил старалась сдержать напор.

– Рей, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – почти смеясь, спросил Бен, не ослабляя давления на её меч.

– Этот вид спорта у нас с тобой тоже общий, – процедила Рей сквозь зубы, стараясь не растрачивать дыхание.

Она резко пригнулась, заставив Бена отскочить, и снова начала нападать. Уже через несколько секунд они снова скрестили мечи, теперь уже у лица Бена.

– И учитель один? – выдохнул он.

Плечи Рей опустились, и она сделала шаг назад.

– Боюсь, в этой схватке не будет победителя, – она склонила голову.

Поняв, что она не намерена продолжать бой, Бен опустил руку с мечом.

– Рей, ты… ты невероятная! – Бен с восхищением покачал головой.

***

На второй урок она не осталась, сказав, что хочет немного погулять. Сейчас прошедший бой ей казался ужасной идеей, её немного трясло, будто это была не дружеская дуэль в спортивном зале, а битва насмерть.

Ей как-то нужно было до конца осознать, что Бен сохранил в себе, потеряв память. Больше не было ни Силы, ни Связи, ни хорошего, ни плохого. Чистый лист. Единственное, что он помнил – это как сражаться, и к счастью, этот навык он использовал в мирное русло.

Он обучал детей единственному, что умел. И Рей должна была признать, общий язык с ними он находил превосходно. Несмотря на то, что в целом общение с людьми он старался ограничивать.

Всё же Рей больше не хотелось биться _против_ него даже в шутку.

***

На пути домой Бен сообщил ей, что сегодня вечером они идут в ресторан. Услышав это, она впала в ступор, а в груди забурлила смесь паники и восторга. Рей прекрасно понимала, что Бен просто старался благодарить свою _подругу_ как мог, поэтому пригласил на _дружеский_ ужин.

Но не понимала, откуда у неё было чувство, что вечером произойдёт нечто важное. Хорошее. Она постоянно улыбалась и мурлыкала что-то под нос. Оделась Рей быстро – самое красивое из купленного выбрать оказалось легко. А вот вспомнить, как обращаться с косметикой – немного сложнее. С тех пор, как они с Роуз и Кайделл в последний раз баловались красотой на базе Сопротивления, прошло уже, по меньшей мере, три с половиной года. Да и здесь косметика выглядела немного по-другому, и мало её на самом деле было. Только тушь, тени для глаз и нюдовая помада. Получилось у неё всё со второго раза, что после такого перерыва можно было записать как её личный рекорд.

И она вышла из ванной: в голубом летящем платье, с присобранными на затылке распущенными волосами и смущённой улыбкой.

Стоило Бену увидеть её, как его губы приоткрылись, он поднял подбородок и медленно закивал – видимо, своим мыслям.

– Что? – испугалась Рей. – Плохо? У вас так в ресторан не ходят?

– Нет, нет! – опомнился Бен. – Просто я был прав. Ты слишком очаровательна для боёв на мечах.

– Ну спасибо, ты только что сказал, что я недостаточно хороша для своего… хобби.

– Нет, Рей, – засмеялся он, вставая с дивана. – Я сейчас сказал _совсем_ другое.

***

Это не был какой-то фешенебельный ресторан с хрустальными люстрами, где перед тобой выкладывают по пять вилок и ножей, поэтому Рей в своём летнем летящем платье с босоножками смотрелась органично. Они сидели друг напротив друга в укромном уголке зала, заказанное им уже принесли. У Рей на тарелке был бефстроганов, а у Бена – запечённый карп, от алкоголя Рей отказалась, побоявшись, что взболтнёт чего-то лишнего.

– А как ты устроился на эту работу? – спросила Рей, коротко на него взглянув.

– Грейс помогла, – ответил он, отрезая кусочек карпа. – Давно ещё мы были на фестивале, что-то с исторической тематикой связано. Средневековая еда, промыслы и всё такое. Бои на мечах тоже демонстрировались, и все желающие могли попробовать. Я сам не ожидал, не знал, как так получилось, что я мгновенно уложил выступавшего профи на лопатки. Ну и потом оказалось, что все эти исторические реконструкции сейчас вообще в моде, молодёжь без ума, и в городе когда-то уже была эта секция исторического средневекового боя, но в местных школах работать никто особо не хочет, поэтому это дело забросили. А у Грейс были связи. Думаю, о моих… кхм… проблемах она ничего не упомянула. Пусть не совсем честно, но я получил работу и уже отдал ей почти все долги. Она вообще мне много помогала.

– Какая молодец, – закивала Рей, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки.

– Кстати, она пару часов назад написала, что закончила с делами и завтра будет в городе. Хочу вас познакомить. Думаю, вы найдёте общий язык.

– А если нет? – нетерпеливо спросила она, ковыряясь вилкой в еде.

– Не говори ерунды, как две мои единственные подруги не найдут общий язык?

– Вдруг… ладно, не важно, – Рей стала чувствовать, что заметно занервничала. Ей стоило бы чувствовать благодарность за всё, что сделала для него Грейс, но при одной только мысли, что она целый год была с ним рядом, что далеко даже не в два раза превышало время, которое Рей провела за всё время знакомства с Беном, ей хотелось шандарахнуть во что-нибудь молнией. – Лучше расскажи ещё про свою работу. Часто занятия?

– Два раза в неделю, – ответил Бен, потянувшись за солью. – Иногда я подменяю других учителей. Волейбол, футбол, всё вот это… честно говоря, правила пришлось заново учить, я так ничего и не вспомнил. А ещё теперь всё больше индивидуальных занятий. Не поверишь, сколько ребят хотят чему-то научиться, лишь бы сделать классную фотку или заснять видео, одевшись в костюм любимого персонажа из фильма или игры.

– А… девушки тоже берут такие… индивидуальные уроки?

– Эм-м… ну да… – Бен был явно сбит с толку и теперь глядел на неё.

– Аликс, например? – произнесла Рей куда-то себе в тарелку.

– Рей, я не… Это из-за того, что она спросила, моя ли ты девушка? – попробовал догадаться он. Рей не поднимала глаза. – Это было бестактно, прости её, она ещё ребёнок. Ей всего шестнадцать.

– Вот именно. А ты тренируешься перед ними без майки!

Бен обескураженно засмеялся.

– Во-первых, это было один раз, и девочек я тогда отпустил раньше переодеваться. Во-вторых, я вообще не понимаю, почему это тебя так заботит. Хочешь, с тобой в следующий раз тоже без майки буду тренироваться?

– Нет! – она наконец на него посмотрела. – Тренируйся ты как хочешь. Я просто… переживаю за бедных девочек. Влюбятся ещё в тебя и страдать начнут.

– Влюбятся? В _меня?_ – Бен был явно сконфужен, словно такого совсем никак не могло произойти. – Рей, они же мои ученики, юные совсем. А мне уже… – он опустил плечи, задумавшись. – Кстати, сколько? Двадцать девять?

– Тридцать три, – пробурчала Рей.

– Тем более. Чёрт, я до последнего надеялся на двадцать девять. Ох, да не переживай ты так за них, расслабься. Хочешь десерт?

– Нет, – она поджала губы, чувствуя, как закипает.

– Значит, всё, – он достал бумажник, коснулся карточкой какого-то девайса на столике и встал, подав Рей руку. – Идём. Постараюсь отвлечь тебя от мыслей о бедных девочках.

***

– Я всё думаю, почему мне так часто снится одно и то же. Звёзды и лес. В этом должен быть какой-то смысл.

Они лежали на пледе в парке, глядя на сверкающее звёздами небо. Рей не думала, что за пару дней на Терре так соскучится по полётам, и мысли об этом немного её отвлекли.

– Если помнишь хоть какие-то обрывки снов, расскажи мне, – предложила Рей. Было легче говорить с ним о прошлом, если не приходилось смотреть Бену в глаза. – Может, это натолкнёт меня на мысли.

Бен шумно выдохнул и ненадолго задумался.

– Ещё давно мне снилось, как я сражался на мечах в лесу. Была ночь. Я раскидал всех врагов и пошёл вперёд. На холме стоял чёрный замок, но меня интересовало другое. Я встретил какое-то огромное уродливое существо, и… и оно сообщило мне нечто важное. Но наутро я не помнил, что именно.

– Это явно какая-то аллегория, – закусила губу Рей, и впрямь не зная, действительно ли это сцена из его прошлого. – Может, как-то связано с тем, что ты хочешь всё вспомнить?

– Я понял только одно: нужно было мне меньше времени по жизни проводить в лесу, а то возникает ощущение, что я только там и жил.

Рей усмехнулась.

– А остров? – спросила она.

– Остров мне уже пару месяцев не снился, – с удивлением заметил Бен. – Он такой… зелёный и скалистый. Холодный. Но где-то там, словно в каком-то доме, горит тёплый огонёк. И там хорошо.

– И ты не один у огня? – собравшись с духом, спросила Рей.

Он тут же повернул голову.

– Я думал, это просто ощущение. Но да, там должен был кто-то быть. Потому что я не чувствовал себя…

– …одиноким, – прошептала Рей и закрыла глаза, слыша его немой вопрос. – Я пришла к тебе, когда оказалось, что я потеряла последний шанс найти своих родителей и понять, кто я. Тогда я осознала, что в моей жизни ничего больше нет, только одиночество. И ты сказал, что…

– Ты не одинока.

Рей почувствовала, как его рука, лежавшая на покрывале, медленно движется к ней, и неуверенно сделала то же самое. Они коснулись только кончиками пальцев, но уже спустя мгновение Бен крепко сжал её руку, и Рей судорожно вздохнула.

– И ты не одинок.

Она знала, что он смотрит на неё, но не могла заставить себя повернуться. Из уголка левого глаза, недоступного его взору, по виску скатилась слеза.

– Значит, – тихо сказал он, – лес, остров… Но почему я всегда вижу звёзды?

Рей усмехнулась.

– Ты же сам меня сюда привёл посмотреть на звёзды.

– Потому что они красивые, – рассудил он. – Люди испокон веков восхищаются ими, раньше говорили, что там жили боги. Но это оказалось неправдой.

– А ты бы хотел… отправиться к звёздам?

Он шумно выдохнул, и Рей словно услышала, как он улыбается.

– В космос? Нет, – легко бросил Бен, и сердце Рей замерло от его ответа. – Он тёмный, холодный… пустой. Там ничего нет, только эти блестящие звёзды и планеты, на которых ты погибнешь, едва ступив.

– Но если бы… – она слышала, как её голос дрожал. – Если там тебя ждали. Что-то, _кто-то._ Ты бы не захотел отправиться?

– Рей, это ведь невозможно, – с полной уверенностью ответил он и придвинулся немного ближе. – Важно совсем дру…

Она резко встала, повернувшись к Бену спиной, и начала наспех стирать подступавшие слёзы.

– Я очень устала, – постаралась максимально спокойно сказать Рей, не глядя на него. – Идём домой.

– Рей, что я не так…

– Ничего. Просто идём домой, – оборвала его она и повернулась, поняв, что потёкшая тушь её выдала.

***

Рей списала всё на приступ внезапной головной боли и последовавшее за этим дурное настроение. Он и без Связи чувствовал, что дело было совсем не в этом, но отступил, и всё оставшееся до сна время тихо читал в своей спальне, пока Рей чрезмерно долго принимала душ и готовилась ко сну.

Как только Бен пожелал ей спокойной ночи и погасил свет, закрыв за собой дверь, Рей беззвучно разрыдалась. Он _не хотел_ к звёздам. И если его память не вернётся, она никогда не сможет вернуть Бена домой.

***

Её душили чёрные тени. Она чувствовала себя покинутой. Одиночество, страх, злоба, отчаяние и страшная боль, сжигавшая душу дотла.

Рей проснулась и тут же поняла, что это были _не её_ сны.

Она вскочила с дивана, едва не упав, и бросилась к двери его спальни, задыхаясь от страха. Бен сидел на краю кровати, опершись руками на немного расставленные колени и свесив голову вниз.

– Бен! – она упала перед ним на колени и попыталась заглянуть в его лицо в ореоле свисавших растрёпанных волос. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а губы что-то беззвучно шептали. Сердце Рей словно зажали в тиски.

Так быстро, как только могла, она побежала на кухню и налила в стакан холодной воды.

– Выпей, – Рей протянула ему стакан, но Бен словно её не слышал. Она сжала его холодные пальцы и шепнула его имя через Связь, чувствуя, что его разум где-то далеко. В кошмарном прошлом. Он неуверенно приподнял подбородок и взглянул на неё, дрожа всем телом, и Рей поднесла стакан с водой к его губам.

– Рей, мне… я… – его взгляд сначала неуверенно задержался на её лице, после чего снова упёрся в пол. Бен судорожно дышал.

Она выпрямилась, сделала полшага вперёд и со всей нежностью и состраданием прижала его к себе. Пальцы левой руки вплелись в его волосы, правая рука легла на плечи. Не понадобилось и нескольких секунд, Бен тут же ответил на её объятие, прижав Рей к себе за талию.

– Два дня… не было… – шептал Бен, упираясь щекой ей в грудь. – И я надеялся… Мне было так…

– Это просто дурной сон, – обманывала Рей.

Она не могла объяснить Бену, что он видел. Не объяснить, что натворила его семья. Не объяснить, что отчаяние и одиночество толкнули его в объятия самой настоящей Тьмы. Не объяснить, что они были друг другу _гораздо больше,_ чем друзьями. И не объяснить, как так получилось: возродившись после смерти, они оба лишились жизни.

Рей уложила его в постель и забралась туда сама, пообещав Бену не уходить. Он уложил голову ей на колени и отчаянно сжал левую руку Рей. Она чувствовала, что его сердце всё ещё заходится бешеным стуком, и знала, что оно изнывает от боли, не помня причины.

– Ничего не бойся, – утешала Рей, ласково поглаживая его по волосам. – Это пройдёт. Я позабочусь об этом, – её голос стал твёрже.

Постепенно он начал успокаиваться, тело расслабилось. Его рука, крепко сжимавшая её руку, немного ослабла, но Рей казалось, что если она попытается высвободить её, он тут же вцепится мёртвой хваткой.

Ей было так жаль его, что и у неё самой заболело сердце. Это была её вина. Если бы он не спас её тогда, эти старые раны не дали бы знать о себе спустя столько лет. И Рей прекрасно понимала, что это был только отголосок. Если или когда Бен _вспомнит_ это, ему будет так больно, что её присутствие может и не помочь.

Рей остановилась и перестала ласкать его, прижав ладонь к голове крепче. Она сконцентрировалась на Силе и попыталась направить её, поставив предельно чёткую, конкретную цель. Исцелить разум и душу Бена Соло.

Она думала о том, что всем сердцем желает ему только добра. Хочет, чтобы к нему вернулась память – всё хорошее и плохое – но чтобы самое страшное и горькое осталось позади. Ему нужно было идти дальше. _С ней._ Почувствовать, что их Связь до сих пор существует и притягивает их друг к другу, словно гравитация.

Рей ощутила, как его сердце успокоилось, и поняла, что находится на правильном пути.

Она думала о том, что он _должен вспомнить_ , насколько на самом деле любит звёзды, и улететь с ней домой.

 _Должен забыть_ эту несчастную планету. Забыть вездесущую _хорошую подругу_ Грейс, её тёмные локоны и дурацкую ухмылку.

 _Должен любить_ только её, Рей, и никого больше. Должен всегда становиться на её сторону и безжалостно расправляться с каждым, кто встанет на их пути.

Рей не заметила, как стиснула зубы, впиваясь ногтями ему в кожу, и опомнилась, только когда через Связь на неё хлынула волна боли. Его боли. Только что причинённой ею и её нечистыми помыслами.

 _– Прости меня,_ – прошептала Рей через Связь, роняя слёзы. Она согнулась и прижалась губами к его лбу, долго не отпуская. – _Прости, прости. Я так… долго искала тебя. И теперь мне страшно, что здесь, в новом мире, в новой жизни, я тебе… больше не нужна._

Она не знала, что стало причиной: её откровение или попытка насильно вторгнуться в его разум. Не знала наверняка, не обманывают ли её сейчас ощущения. Но Связь вспыхнула, донеся до Рей его ответ. Это было лишь чувство. Утешение.


	7. Месть ситхов

Рей потянулась на мягкой постели и зевнула. Её окутывал запах Бена, что неудивительно, ведь это была его кровать, поэтому Рей не сразу поняла, что самого Бена рядом нет.

Она быстро вспомнила, что произошло прошедшей ночью. Бену приснился самый настоящий кошмар, собравший воедино всё самое страшное, что происходило с ним в жизни, и у Рей щемило в груди от одной только мысли об этом. Тем более, что она прекрасно _прочувствовала_ отзвук его кошмара на себе. Но то, что Рей едва не сотворила, пытаясь исправить произошедшее… пугало её не меньше.

Осторожно выбравшись из постели, Рей выглянула в соседнюю комнату. Бен пил кофе за столом, сосредоточенно глядя в экран маленького девайса в руке и листая какие-то страницы пальцем.

– Доброе утро, – сказала Рей, несмело приблизившись к нему.

Он поднял голову. Вид у Бена был совершенно растерянный и какой-то мрачный.

– Доброе утро, – эхом повторил он. – Хочешь? – Бен кивнул в сторону кофемашины, и Рей неуверенно пожала плечами. Этот напиток не слишком пришёлся ей по душе, но, если судить по Бену, он не представлял себе утро иначе.

Стоя у кофемашины, будто нарочно он старался не сталкиваться с ней взглядом, и хотя Рей ощущала большую часть его чувств через Связь, когда хотела дотянуться, трудно было выразить их в одном конкретном слове. Сейчас это был какой-то хаос, не поддающийся описанию, бурлящий внутри внешне непоколебимо спокойного человека.

– Бен, – начала она, но тот едва повернул голову на зов. – Если ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить…

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты была со мной предельно честной, – Бен повернулся всем телом, облокотившись о кухонную тумбу. Его пальцы нервно сжимали край столешницы.

Он мог просить _что угодно._ Но это…

– Конечно, – соврала Рей, чувствуя, как похолодела всем телом.

– Скажи правду. Я был… хорошим человеком?

Теперь ей стало ясно, что ему снилось: не то, что творили с ним – по крайней мере, не только это – а то, что творил _он сам_. Никто не знал о возвращении Палпатина или кознях Сноука. Годами всех в галактике пугали только одним именем – Кайло Рен.

Но Кайло Рена больше не было. И Бен Соло не заслужил его бремени.

– Да, – колеблясь не слишком долго, ответила Рей.

Взгляд больших карих глаз тут же устремился на неё, и Рей осознала, что осеклась. Бен чувствовал… неудовлетворённость её ответом, словно прекрасно понимал, что она обманывает.

Рассказать, что он слыл кровавым тираном всея галактики? Рассказать, что обратил в пепел академию джедаев, убил отца и стал причиной смерти дяди? Рей никогда не оправдывала его. Но всегда понимала. А Бен Соло, очутившийся на Терре без памяти и сейчас жаждущий ответов, не поймёт.

Он ничего не ответил, вся его мощная фигура снова сникла и потухла. Они пили кофе и завтракали в тишине, Бен упорно делал вид, что читает в своём гаджете нечто настолько увлекательное, что ничего вокруг себя не видит, а Рей мысленно была этому рада.

У Бена было запланировано два индивидуальных занятия, и Рей, едва услышав об этом, сразу же увильнула от совместного похода в спортцентр, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Бен настаивать не стал, и Рей ощущала: _не хочет._ Они едва коснулись «запретной» темы, а она уже была в панике, совершенно не представляя, как выстраивать разговор. Ей нужно было время.

– Кстати, забыл сказать, – начал Бен, обуваясь. – На ужин к нам придёт Грейс.

Упомянул, что хочет познакомить их, Бен ещё вчера. И всё же это не могло подготовить Рей к волне паники и негодования. Какого криффа он решил, что это хорошая идея? Какого криффа он решил, что она хочет познакомиться с Грейс? Да, само собой. Он был уверен, что его две _очень хорошие подруги_ просто не могут не поладить.

– Я зайду за тобой на работу, – тут же ответила Рей, испугавшись, что придётся открывать дверь его подруге-соседке и «пытаться подружиться» один на один, если Бен задержится.

– Занятия закончатся в четыре, – он пожал плечами.

Они попрощались до вечера, и Бен отправился на работу. Было очень странно отпускать его куда-то вот так, словно они уже несколько лет жили вместе. Но Рей не стремилась в образцовые домохозяйки, и сегодня у неё были дела поважнее, чем весь день слоняться по квартире Бена в ожидании пресловутого ужина.

Выждав минут двадцать, Рей натянула бриджи и новый топ, купленные ей Беном, и накинула сверху рубашку с коротким рукавом, удобно скрывавшую световой меч, который мог ей понадобиться в любую минуту.

Когда она приблизилась к «Соколу», тот всё так же стоял, невидимый для посторонних глаз, в ожидании своего пилота. Рей решительно прошла мимо каюты, где на кровати так и продолжали лежать таинственные кинжалы и, казалось, до сих пор подле них находится Тёмная Рей. Она не хотела проверять. Для неё было большим облегчением снова оказаться в кресле пилота и на несколько минут вернуться в привычную и понятную ей жизнь. Эта галактика была простой и спокойной, но до ужаса чужой. Рей не была уверена, что смогла бы прожить здесь хотя бы год. Слишком уж привязаны были эти люди к земле.

Рей нажала на пару кнопок, и над приборной панелью появилась голограмма. Давно уже она не подглядывала в прошлое.

_Они отчаянно прильнули в объятия друг друга, не в силах насытиться после долгой разлуки._

_– Ходили слухи, что ты погиб, – едва не плача, сказала Падме._

_– Я невредим, – улыбнулся Скайуокер, не выпуская любимую из объятий. – Мы не виделись с тобой уже целую вечность. Думаю, если бы канцлера не похитили, мы так бы и вели осаду на дальнем рубеже, – он потянулся поцеловать Падме, но та его остановила._

«Канцлер?» – у Рей округлились глаза. Ах да. _Тот самый._ Учитывая возраст императора, тот факт, что у него был ребёнок, не иначе как на очень тёмную ситхскую магию нельзя было списать. И нет, Рей совершенно не хотелось думать о любовных похождениях криффова дедули, но она не могла не задаваться вопросом… не обманул ли её Палпатин?

_– Что с тобой? – с беспокойством спросил Энакин. – Ты дрожишь. В чём дело?_

_– Случилось нечто чудесное, – глядела на него Падме. – Эни… Я беременна._

_Скайуокер впал в ступор, пытаясь осознать услышанное._

_– Это… Это же просто прекрасно, – с радостью и волнением ответил Энакин, будучи не в силах перестать улыбаться._

_– Что же нам делать?_

_– Давай не будем сейчас об этом беспокоиться, – он сиял от счастья, с его лица не сходила улыбка, ужасно знакомая Рей. – Это очень радостный момент. Самый радостный в моей жизни._

Трудно было осознавать, что сейчас речь шла о Люке и Лее. Их родители тогда ещё не знали, что у них не будет счастливого будущего, и оттого Рей было ещё больнее видеть их взгляды, полные надежды.

_– Эни, я хочу родить ребёнка дома, на Набу, – говорила Падме, задумчиво расчёсывая волосы. Её муж стоял неподалёку, наблюдая за ней с нежной улыбкой. – Мы можем с тобой отправиться в Озёрный край. Никто не узнает. Я вылечу заранее и всё приготовлю, – она взглянула на него, мечтательно распахнув глаза, и Энакин улыбнулся ей в ответ ещё шире. – Я знаю прекрасное место, там кругом сады…_

Рей была не в силах это слушать, и она переключила на следующее воспоминание. На глаза наворачивались слёзы. В словах Падме было столько надежды, сколько Рей сейчас слышала и чувствовала в словах её внука. Он тоже мечтал о семье, но Рей не могла его утешить. Семьи у Бена Соло больше не было.

_– Что тебя тревожит? – Падме с беспокойством гладила его по предплечью._

_– Ничего, – на мгновение улыбнулся Энакин и взял в руки продолговатый кулон, который его жена носила не снимая. – Я помню, как я тебе это дарил._

_У Падме опустились плечи, она с грустью вздохнула._

_– Когда же мы будем откровенны друг с другом?_

_Он отвернулся, глядя прямо перед собой._

_– Я видел сон._

_– Плохой?_

_– Как те, что снились мне про маму перед её смертью, – Энакин старался держать себя в руках, но лицо выдавало его. – И мне приснилась ты, – вдруг он посмотрел прямо на неё._

Падме пыталась убедить его, что это всего лишь сон. Рей прекрасно понимала, что рано или поздно и Бен перестанет верить в те же слова. Но трагические сны Энакина Скайуокера, в отличие от снов его внука, были о будущем, а не о прошлом.

_– Падме, мне нужна твоя помощь, – впервые за долгое время на голограммах появился некто новый. – Он в большой опасности._

_– Из-за ситха? – обернулась она. Живот беременной Падме был уже заметен._

_– Из-за себя, – ответил ей мужчина с короткой бородой. – Падме. Энакин обратился к Тёмной стороне._

_– Неправда! – тут же разгневанно ответила она. – Как Вы можете так говорить?!_

Теперь было ясно, кому принадлежат воспоминания. Это всё она – Падме Амидала, образец непоколебимой веры и любящей жены.

_– Палпатин – владыка ситхов, которого мы искали, – продолжал джедай. – После гибели графа Дуку Энакин стал его новым учеником._

_– Я Вам не верю, – тяжело дыша от страха, Падме опустилась в кресло. – Это не так._

_– Падме, я должен его найти._

_– Вы хотите его убить? – с надрывом в голосе тут же спросила она._

Рей только сейчас осознала: она была внучкой того, кто сгубил не одно поколение Скайуокеров. И ей хотелось бы, чтобы Бен этого не вспоминал. Как и многое, многое другое.

Выключив голограмму, Рей сморгнула подступившие слёзы и вышла в коридор. На кровати в каюте всё ещё лежали пять кинжалов, но не ощущалось и тени Тьмы. Рей быстро схватила одно из орудий и покинула корабль.

***

На странный вопрос «Не подскажете, где ближайший лес?» прохожим ответить было легко. Лес в окрестностях Карсанта-Тауна был только один, и, едва ступив на его территорию, Рей почувствовала нечто странное. Сомнений, когда раньше у неё возникало это ощущение, не было: атмосфера Экзегола. Она свернула с тропы и на всякий случай сняла с пояса меч, сжав в левой руке кинжал.

Нечто невидимое и всепоглощающее нависало над деревьями, пропитывало воздух… Но не пугало. Рей чувствовала вибрации Силы, исходящие из-за деревьев, и шла вперёд, пробираясь вглубь леса. Туда, где не слышалось пения птиц, а широкие кроны деревьев не давали цветам распуститься. Из-за тени здесь было холоднее.

Она чувствовала, что стоит в эпицентре чего-то неведомого. Инстинкт толкал её убежать отсюда как можно скорее, но Рей хотела приблизиться к разгадке тайны этого места. Почему сюда? Из всевозможных мест Междумирье выбросило Бена именно в этот невидимый портал.

 _«Покажи мне»,_ – просила Рей у Силы. Она ждала видения, предчувствия, осознания, хоть чего-то. Рей встала на колени и склонила голову, стараясь сконцентрироваться, с твёрдым намерением не уйти отсюда без ответа. И её призыв был услышан.

Кинжал в руках Рей завибрировал, медленно поднялся в воздух и, наполнившись какой-то энергией, врезался рукоятью в её ладонь. Перед глазами Рей вспыхнул свет.

_– Теперь он узнает! И не успокоится, пока не доберётся до неё, – маленькая Рей слышала крик отца в соседней комнате и отвлеклась от своей игры, подобравшись к дверному проёму ближе._

_– Рик! Твой отец – просто горстка костей на аппарате жизнеобеспечения!_

_– Ты не понимаешь, ты не знаешь его! – казалось, он сходил с ума. – Я сбежал только потому, что Силы во мне было не больше, чем в криффовом штурмовике, и он это позволил. Но Рей… ты видела, что произошло. Придётся спрятать её. Как можно скорее._

_– Послушай… – голос её матери смягчился, она положила руки ему на предплечья. – Мы оба это видели. Но наша дочь – не зло, это всё ещё наша маленькая девочка. Твоему отцу не удастся сделать из неё чудовище!_

_– Он отнимет Рей, – твёрдо ответил Рик, глядя ей в глаза. – И не пожалеет ни её, ни нас._

Снова блеснул свет яркой вспышкой. Рей увидела себя, взрослую, но испуганную девчонку, едва державшую в руках световой меч, в лесу с Кайло Реном. Увидела себя на Ач-То, сражавшуюся с Люком, и в тронном зале Сноука. Проткнутого своим же мечом насквозь Кайло, во взгляде которого читалось смирение: он готов был умереть от её руки. Услышала торжествующий смех императора.

_«Не бойся того, кто ты есть»._

_«Я хотела принять твою руку. Руку Бена»._

_«Если бы ты понимала, что такое баланс, то не отделяла бы Кайло Рена от Бена Соло»._

_«У меня только ты»._

***

Она ждала у двери в спорткомплекс, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Ей совсем не хотелось ещё одной дуэли с ним, поэтому Рей рассудила, что лучше не рисковать. Тем более что после произошедшего в лесу Рей была настолько разбита, что позволила бы сразить себя с первого же удара.

В лесу она хотела понять, что это за место, но в итоге ещё больше запуталась в самой себе. Рей снова случайно заглянула в прошлое и увидела своих родителей – теперь уже на несколько секунд дольше. Да, теперь ей казалось, что эти образы никогда и не вычёркивались из её памяти. Двое совсем молодых людей, ненамного старше самой Рей сейчас. Светловолосый парень по имени Рик со щетиной на лице, испуганно глядевший на свою жену, которая внешне со стороны куда больше походила на дочь безжалостного императора. В её взгляде была твёрдая вера.

Рей было больно осознавать: сейчас она подводила не только Люка и Лею, но и своих родителей, веривших, что их дочь, даже обладая силой своего деда, сумеет сохранить в себе Свет. Теперь она знала, что они бы вернулись за ней, если бы выжили. Тогда всё сложилось бы по-другому.

– Опять ты, – сказала Рей внезапно появившемуся у её ног рыжему коту. – Ну, привет!

Подняв пушистого на руки перед собой, Рей сощурилась.

– Может, ты и впрямь Армитаж? – с наигранным любопытством спросила его Рей. – Если так, то Сопротивление благодарит Вас за сотрудничество, генерал. И… сожалеет о Вашей смерти.

Кот лениво моргнул пару раз, глядя на Рей с презрением, и недовольно мяукнул, желая опуститься на землю. Не успела она и руки отряхнуть от шерсти, как из здания вышел Бен.

– Прости, немного опоздал, – криво улыбнулся он, остановившись в шаге от Рей.

Она до сих пор ловила себя на мысли, что не верит в происходящее. За три года Рей настолько погрязла в болезненных воспоминаниях, что даже сейчас боялась просто начать радоваться тому, что Бен жив. Казалось, как только она расслабится, его сразу же отнимут у неё снова.

– Только пять минут, – Рей посмотрела на стену, куда были прикреплены гигантские электронные часы. – Уже шесть.

– Я вёл себя утром как идиот, – тут же сказал Бен, сделав шаг по дороге. Рей быстро поравнялась с ним. – Об этом вчера я и говорил. Кошмары выбивают меня из колеи, после них я сам не свой.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – она искренне верила, что _это ей_ нужно просить прощения. – Я понимаю.

– Просто я так хочу всё вспомнить, – он покачал головой. – Ты уже рассказала мне всё, что знаешь, я понимаю, – эта его вера заставила Рей сглотнуть, – да и ты не можешь знать о моей жизни всего. Для восстановления моей памяти мало одной тебя. Но я не могу двигаться дальше, пока не пойму, кто я. Что за человек…

– Бен, – она внезапно остановилась. – Я могу точно сказать тебе одну вещь: миллионы не терявших память людей тоже не понимают, кто они. И ты… ты метался. И раньше.

– В каком смысле «метался»? – тут же с удивлением спросил Бен, внимательно вглядываясь в её лицо.

– Задавался такими вопросами, – сейчас Рей нельзя было упрекнуть во лжи. – Хороший ли ты человек. Тогда у меня не было ответа, и сейчас… много времени прошло с нашей последней встречи, и я снова не знаю… Я словно узнаю тебя заново.

– Наверное, для тебя это странно, – мягко усмехнулся Бен, продолжив путь. – Мне нравится снова знакомиться с тобой, Рей.

– Мне тоже, – неуверенно улыбнулась она.

– Не знаю, – он вздохнул, – может, это из-за моего необычного хобби?

– Ты дерёшься на мечах куда дольше меня, – Рей чувствовала облегчение, когда можно было просто сказать так, как оно вправду есть.

– У тебя никогда не возникало ощущения, что это – не просто спорт? Иногда меня охватывает странное чувство, яростный азарт боя, будто любая дуэль обязательно должна закончиться чьей-то смертью. У тебя было такое?

– Бывало, – кивнула Рей, не кривя душой. – Главное, всегда чувствовать меру.

– Так и делаю, – с энтузиазмом закивал ей в ответ Бен. – Поэтому опоздавшего на пятнадцать минут ученика я всего лишь заставил пятьдесят раз отжаться, а не разрубил его на кусочки.

– Пятьдесят ра-а-аз? – протянула Рей и засмеялась. – Ну ты и монстр!

Бен рассмеялся, но вдруг в одну секунду его улыбка погасла.

– Можешь повторить это? – он замер и положил руку ей на предплечье.

У Рей заколотилось сердце, и до неё дошло, _что_ она только что ляпнула.

– З-зачем? – немного заикнулась Рей.

– Мне показалось, будто я что-то вспомнил, – еле слышно пробормотал Бен.

– Это просто шутка, – неловко улыбнулась она, желая, чтобы он поскорее переключился на что-то другое. – Я так не раз… шутила, наверное, это ты и вспомнил. Идём, – она потянула его вперёд, и Бен, встрепенувшись, продолжил путь.

***

Ужином он занимался сам. Рей боялась говорить на какие-либо «настоящие» темы, поэтому расспрашивала Бена о его работе. И старалась узнать как можно больше о Грейс, но он почти ничего не рассказывал, мотивируя тем, что потом за столом им будет не о чем поговорить, и Рей согласилась. Уж лучше пусть Грейс болтает весь вечер о себе, чем будет расспрашивать Рей о Бене или ней самой.

Приближался назначенный час, и Бен дал ей задание накрыть на стол. Скрипя зубами, Рей поставила на стол тарелки. Три. Вилки. Тоже три. Ножи, салфетки, бокалы… Расставляя приборы, она осознала, что ни черта не готова к этой встрече.

– Грейс милая, – в очередной раз напомнил Бен. – Просто иногда её слишком… много. Она всегда старается мне помочь и бывает, что слишком уж печётся, много расспрашивает. Но я уверен, вы подружитесь.

– Я зато не уверена, – пробормотала Рей. – У меня с заведением новых друзей не очень.

– Но были же они? – в его голосе не сквозило сомнений.

– Да, были, – едва ли не со стоном разочарования ответила Рей, глядя, как Бен шарит в ящике в поисках штопора. – Роуз, Кайделл, По, Финн…

Спустя пару секунд он повернул голову, и Рей уже прекрасно знала этот недоверчивый взгляд. Она опять что-то ляпнула, и это опять навеяло ему какие-то воспоминания.

От требования разъяснений её спас звонок в дверь. Рей подпрыгнула, ужасно испугавшись от неожиданности.

– Мы ещё вернёмся к этому, – задумчиво сказал Бен, но Рей показалось, что прозвучало это как-то угрожающе.

Она нервно потирала костяшки пальцев, чувствуя, как от ударов сердца сотрясается грудь. Бен открыл.

Рей уже несколько раз видела Грейс и примерно представляла, какой она перед ними предстанет. Но прогнозы не оправдались. На той были лёгкие серые штаны свободного покроя и простая кофточка с коротким рукавом; кудри распались – она явно не делала причёску для вечера специально, да и макияжа почти не было. Только увидев Бена, она развела руки в стороны, широко улыбнулась и вошла в один шаг, повиснув у него на шее.

– Я так скучала! – воскликнула Грейс, в упор игнорируя Рей, которая сейчас стояла как вкопанная, широко распахнув глаза. Брюнетка передала ему пакет, где оказался торт в прозрачной коробке, и Бен понёс его на кухню.

Её взгляд соскользнул на Рей, и та поняла, что лучше было, когда она её _не_ замечала.

– Знакомьтесь: Рей – Грейс, – он вернулся и поочерёдно указал на девушек, сейчас стоявших друг напротив друга. – Грейс – Рей.

– Конечно, – она похлопала Бена по предплечью, и у Рей свело зубы. – Я так рада с тобой познакомиться! – Грейс сжала её в объятиях, и Рей совершенно не понимала, что ей с этим делать. – О, у меня для вас есть маленькие сувениры, – вдруг вспомнила Грейс и достала из кармана два маленьких запечатанных подарка, тут же вручив их Бену и Рей.

– Спасибо, – мягко усмехнулся Бен, разворачивая свой, пока Рей просто уставилась куда-то между ним и Грейс, приоткрыв рот.

– Это магниты, – нетерпеливо закивала Грейс, глядя на Рей, чем тут же привлекла её внимание.

У Бена в руках оказалась какая-то круглая пластмассовая картинка с крепостью у моря, а у Рей – когда она всё-таки спустя пару минут распаковала свой подарок – рыцарский шлем в профиль.

– Спасибо, – неуверенно поблагодарила Рей.

– Повешу на холодильник к остальным, – рассматривая магнит, сообщил Бен. Без особого энтузиазма, но по-доброму.

Грейс переводила взгляд от Рей к Бену, зажав улыбку в уголках рта. Повисла неловкая пауза.

– Как прошло в Райджонс-Сити? – спросил Бен, и девушки тут же одновременно повернулись к нему. – Вы проходите, чего в дверях стоять, – пригласил Бен, Грейс тут же устремилась в гостиную и плюхнулась на диван, жестом приглашая Рей присоединиться.

Бен направился на кухню.

– В Райджонс-Сити хорошо, – ответила на его вопрос Грейс, подперев голову кулаком. – О! Нальёшь нам вина? – крикнула она Бену. Тому не пришлось отвечать, потому что и так было слышно, как он вкручивает штопор. – Да. Думаю, мы будем с ними работать. Мне начальник так и написал: «Грейс Морнингстар, ты – определённо лучший менеджер месяца!»

Она мечтательно развела ладонями перед лицом и засмеялась.

– Расскажи Рей, чем ты занимаешься, – Бен принёс им два больших бокала с красным вином. Рей кивнула в знак благодарности.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – снова коснулась его руки Грейс. Она пробыла здесь от силы минут пять, но Рей уже чувствовала, как закипает. – Я работаю в сети аптек, – пояснила она, поднеся бокал к губам. – Держу контакт с фармацевтическими фирмами, частенько выезжаю на места, когда необходимо. Но это не так интересно, – её глаза словно загорелись. – Дэн немного уже рассказал мне о том, что произошло, и я _до сих пор_ в шоке!

– Бен, – машинально поправила её Рей, и они обе неуверенно на него взглянули.

Неловкие паузы возникали чаще, чем Грейс хлопала своими длинными ресничками.

– Она права, – наконец сказал он, и у Рей на душе стало легче и радостнее. – Теперь я знаю своё настоящее имя. Лучше называй меня Беном.

– Хорошо, – она не сопротивлялась. – Хотя я не сразу перестроюсь, ты же понимаешь, год… А ты уже ощущаешь, что ты – Бен?

– Я мало что вспомнил по-настоящему, – он пожал плечами, – но чем больше думаю, тем больше ощущаю себя Беном. Бен Соло – хорошо же звучит?

Грейс рассмеялась.

– Соло? Это как соло-певец?

– Понятия не имею, – Бен тут же взглянул на Рей, но та тоже развела руками.

– Он рассказал, что вы из Джакотты, – когда пришлось говорить Бену, из какой они страны, Рей подобрала самую максимально удалённую от Карсанта-Тауна. Запомнить было легко: название походило на Джакку. – Интересное место. Там у всех такие фамилии смешные?

– Да, Рей, – осенило его. – Ты никогда не говорила, какая у тебя фамилия?

Теперь они оба ждали от неё ответа, и Рей поняла, что такими темпами до конца вечера она не доживёт. Либо упадёт в обморок от нервного перенапряжения, либо не выдержит и познакомит лицо Грейс с ближайшей стеной с помощью Силы. Эта дамочка усугубляла и без того непростую ситуацию.

Что она должна была ответить? Скайуокер? Едва ли. После того, что она чуть не сотворила с Беном ночью, и всех этих убийств, толкнувших её на грань Света и Тьмы, единственной фамилией, которая ей подходила, была фамилия _Палпатин._

– Рей с Дж… – она запнулась, вспомнив, что её привычное «Рей с Джакку» для них прозвучит слишком странно, таких фамилий на Терре не бывает. – Рей Дж... дж… Джава, – наконец выдала она, уже представив, как призрак Люка закатывает глаза при виде этой жалкой картины.

– Я же говорила! – снова звонко рассмеялась Грейс, глядя на Бена своими большими голубыми глазами. – Видимо, у всех.

Загашая искры на кончиках пальцев, Рей поняла, что вечер обещает быть долгим.

***

– Мы не думали, что ты снова появишься, – Грейс умудрялась одновременно жевать и говорить. – Поэтому, когда Дэ… Бен написал мне, я, честно говоря, и не поверила.

Рей криво улыбнулась и скосила взгляд в сторону девушки, особенно не отвлекаясь от ужина. Они с Беном сидели друг напротив друга, а Грейс – спнойк кухонному китчу между ними.

– Сам поверить не мог.

– А где ты ночевала? – осенило Грейс.

– Честно говоря… – над ответом на этот вопрос Рей не успела подумать заранее. – Я не спала. Слонялась по городу всю ночь.

– И день? – тут же спросила та, и Рей мысленно прокляла её уже в десятый раз за вечер. – Дэн сказал, что вы почти сразу после моего отъезда столкнулись.

– Ну… да, – Рей чуть пожала плечами.

– Понятия не имею, чем можно заниматься в нашем захолустье столько часов подряд. А ночью… ох, хорошо, что у нас город спокойный, по Райджонс-Сити ты бы так спокойно не погуляла, – хихикнула Грейс, быстро взглянув на Бена и Рей.

– Да-а уж, повезло, – у Рей непроизвольно поднялись брови. Ей очень хотелось посмотреть на Грейс, визжащую в тёмных переулках при встрече с недоситхами в чёрных капюшонах.

– Рей бы любого маньяка на лопатки уложила, – усмехнулся Бен. – Ты бы видела, как она умеет драться! Она была со мной в спортцентре, и мы устроили небольшую дуэль.

– Правда? – Грейс вопросительно на неё взглянула. – Я-то думала, он один такой мечом машет.

Она положила руку Бену на локоть и мельком взглянула ему в глаза, улыбнувшись, но всё её внимание было сосредоточено на Рей.

– У нас и учитель один был, как я понял, – подал голос Бен. – Да?

– Да, но… тренировались мы у него не в одно время, – пыталась объяснить на ходу Рей. – Ты перешёл к другому учителю.

– Сколько же этих учителей фехтования в Джакотте? – усмехнулась Грейс.

– Теперь их уже нет, – еле слышно ответила Рей. – Интерес упал, наверное, – глупо улыбнулась она.

Бен немного склонил голову и пару раз зажмурился. Что-то было не в порядке, и Рей почти не сомневалась, что это очередная дымка воспоминания. Дефицит учителей у них на родине не в последнюю очередь был связан с Беном.

– Ох, бокалы пусты, – спохватилась Грейс, не заметившая его замешательства. – Сиди-сиди, дорогой, я сама, – она похлопала его по плечу и встала, по-хозяйски открыв холодильник. Она точно знала, куда Бен ставит вино.

– Может, расскажешь больше о себе? – Рей постаралась перехватить инициативу. Она уже достаточно рассказала «новой подруге» о том, как они с Беном познакомились и что случилось перед его исчезновением. Точнее, повторила всё то, что уже рассказывала Бену, но сути это не меняло. – Ты родилась в Карсанта-Тауне?

– Я? Ох, нет, – Грейс махнула рукой и налила вино в бокал Рей первой, не садясь за стол. – Я из Абрамс-Виллидж, дыра похлеще этого городишки. В колледж поступила в Райджонс-Сити, само собой. Менеджмент, – она налила себе и сделала шаг к Бену. – Но с родителями мы не сошлись во мнении. Они хотели, чтобы я была юристом, но не лежала у меня к этому душа, понимаешь? – Грейс наполнила третий бокал, поставила бутылку на стол, но возвращаться на своё место не собиралась, встав позади Бена и положив руки ему на плечи. – Мать кричала, что я – не та дочь, которую она растила, что я предала её надежды. А отец… ох, отец – это вообще отдельная история. Я с детства едва его видела, он постоянно в командировках, бизнесмен, – Грейс закатила глаза, всплеснула руками и снова резко опустила ладони на плечи Бена, так что тот дёрнулся. Через Связь Рей чувствовала, что до сих пор что-то не в порядке, но боялась привлечь к этому ненужное внимание Грейс. – А стоило мне уехать, как он вдруг вспомнил, что он – мой отец. Постоянно звонил, докучал, пару раз приезжал. Такой надоедливый! Убила бы.

 _О нет._ Меньше всего Рей нужно было, чтобы слова «отец» и «убить» Бен сейчас слышал в одном предложении. В его висках пульсировало, и, судя по тому, как он схватился за голову, разговор нужно было _срочно_ уводить в другую сторону.

– Понимаю, понимаю, – с беспокойством закивала Рей. – Знаешь, давай лучше о чём-нибудь другом поговорим, более весёлом.

– Или ещё поговорим о тебе, – улыбнулась Грейс, наконец возвратившись на место и не спуская с Рей глаз. – Кстати, как ты долетела сюда? Прямых рейсов из Джакотты нет.

– О, вау… – Рей и не притронулась к вину, сейчас откинувшись к спинке стула. – Ты проверяла?

– Конечно, – сконфузилась Грейс. – Когда узнала, откуда вы оба, стало интересно, насколько же Дэн потратился, чтобы сбежать от старой жизни. Две пересадки, и это только в лучшем случае!

– Бен, – сглотнула Рей, в очередной раз поправив её. – Я тоже удивилась. Не знаю, как именно он сюда добрался, слишком много вариантов, – она старалась уйти от ответа.

– Само собой, – брюнетка взглянула на свой бокал, который сейчас неспешно болтала, чтобы вино подышало. – Поэтому я и спрашиваю, как ты здесь оказалась.

– Какая разница? – теперь для Рей это было делом принципа. Она не замечала, что вена у неё на шее вздулась, а голова была забита только мыслями о том, как любопытная подруга Бена отправляется в долгий полёт, и далеко не на самолёте.

Она больше не замечала никого и ничего, кроме Грейс.

– Рей, Грейс… прекратите, – слабым голосом попросил Бен, который теперь не отнимал ладоней от лица.

– Нет, дорогой, подожди, – девушка снова положила руку Бену на плечо, не глядя на его лицо. – Это что, какая-то тайна? – непринуждённо улыбнулась Грейс.

– Нет, – фыркнула Рей, – но что это изменит?

– Может, ты не та, за кого себя выдаёшь, – будто в шутку обронила Грейс. – Появилась, и мы должны верить каждому твоему слову?

– А может, это ты всё это время обманывала его?

– Хватит! – крикнул Бен, и они обе мгновенно взглянули на него. Грейс одёрнула руку от неожиданности.

Лицо Бена покраснело, взгляд блуждал от одного лица к другому, грудь вздымалась с каждым вздохом.

– Ох, что с тобой? – немного пригнулась к нему Грейс. – Плохо себя чувствуешь?

– Мне, наверное, будет лучше… – он встал и тут же отшатнулся, схватившись за лоб. Девушки подскочили как одна, подавшись вперёд ему на помощь.

– Это сердце? Ты пьёшь свои таблетки? Когда ты в последний раз был у врача? – дотронулась до него Грейс и попыталась заглянуть в глаза, но Бен отвернулся. Рей не решалась сдвинуться с места. Она прекрасно чувствовала, что вся боль сейчас была сосредоточена только в его разуме.

– Нет, просто голова разболелась, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Мне лучше прилечь. Если вы не…

– Ох, милый, ничего, – замахала руками Грейс. – Мы сами помоем посуду и уберём всё. Отдыхай.

– Да, Бен, – согласилась Рей. – Иди. Мы разберёмся.

– Хорошо, – сказал он так тихо, что они едва разобрали. – Простите.

Он побрёл в свою комнату, не оглядываясь, и тихо хлопнул дверью. Грейс закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. У Рей колотилось сердце: ему опять плохо _из-за неё_ , и криффова Грейс тут была совершенно не при чём.

– Я мою посуду, ты вытираешь, – бескомпромиссно сообщила Грейс. Впервые за всё время с её лица сошла улыбка.

Тишины хватило минуты на две.

– Прости меня, Рей, ладно? – неожиданно сказала она, опустив руки с грязной тарелкой в раковину и запрокинув голову. – Я просто… Он такой хороший. И совсем один. Я убью любого, кто помыслит о том, чтобы ему навредить.

– Понимаю, – искренне ответила Рей.

– Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, – Грейс взглянула на неё, поджав губы. – У него есть проблемы со здоровьем. Последствия травмы, я так думаю.

– Сердце, да, он говорил, – кивнула Рей.

– Нет, – шепнула та, немного пригнувшись, словно хотела открыть ей страшную тайну. – Не только это. Проблемы _с головой._

– Что?.. – Рей сдвинула брови. – Какие?

– Эти его _сны_ – это полбеды, – Грейс посмотрела куда-то в сторону. – Но иногда у него… не знаю, как это лучше объяснить. Галлюцинации? Пару месяцев назад он повздорил с одним из родителей своих учеников, тот пригрозил ему жалобой и увольнением. Вроде как малой получил порез или как-то так, потому что элемент защитного костюма соскочил, то есть Дэ… Бен не виноват был, да и «малому» двадцать два года, но такие родители попадаются, что… Ладно, ближе к делу, – Грейс вернулась к мытью тарелки и продолжила рассказ. – Он тогда очень испугался, но больше злился. Вечером позвонил и попросил срочно прийти, я прибежала… Всё содержимое полок кухни валялась на полу – разбитое и рассыпанное. Бен, – она специально сделала акцент, сказав его имя правильно, – выглядел до ужаса испуганным, был весь красный, говорил, что ничего не делал, оно само вдруг вылетело с полок. Представляешь?..

Рей аккуратно поставила бокал, который натирала, на стол, стараясь не смотреть на Грейс.

– Да уж… – сказала Рей, изобразив удивление.

– Я-то понимаю, что это он в приступе гнева натворил, – Грейс поставила мокрую тарелку на раковину. – И ты понимаешь. Но он… пришлось мне убедить его, что ему это показалось. И потом такое происходило ещё пару раз. А к психотерапевту он идти отказывается, – она качала головой. – Может, ты его убедишь? Тебя он наверняка послушает.

– Почему ты так решила? – Рей принялась вытирать тарелку.

– Ой да ладно, а то я не поняла, – Грейс закатила глаза и фыркнула. – Он весь вечер только на тебя и смотрел. Между вами ведь что-то было там, в прошлом, да?

– Что? – она заволновалась от одной только мысли. – Нет. Конечно, нет. Мы… просто друзья.

– Ага, – хихикнула Грейс. – Мы тоже.

– Что ты имеешь в…

– Да ладно тебе, как… Оу… – взглянув Рей в лицо, она явно увидела в нём не то, чего ожидала. – Так вы с ним не… Кхм, – она вернулась к мытью тарелок. – Прости.

Посуду они домывали в тишине.

***

До десерта в виде принесённого гостьей тортика дело не дошло. Бен заснул в своей спальне, о чём Рей узнала от Грейс. Она была почти уверена, что та если не поцеловала его, прошептав «спокойной ночи», то, как минимум, погладила по голове. Грейс слишком уж много его трогала, и Рей готова была поклясться, что Бен терпел это только потому, что боялся её обидеть.

 _Или нет._ Рей не могла, просто отказывалась верить в то, что Бен её обманул, и между ним и его «хорошей подругой» Грейс всё-таки что-то было. Может, он не обманул её, а просто… недоговорил. Как постоянно недоговаривает она.

Когда Грейс наконец ушла восвояси, Рей не осмелилась заглядывать в комнату к Бену. Забравшись под одеяло на своём диване, Рей уткнулась лицом в подушку, оставляя на той мокрые следы от тихих слёз.


	8. Империя наносит ответный удар

ю

Проснувшись наутро, Рей предчувствовала, что день будет не из лёгких. Но едва ли представляла, _насколько._

Когда она вышла из ванной, Бен уже шарил в холодильнике.

– Доброе утро, – Рей поздоровалась первой, остановившись у противоположного края китча.

– Доброе, – пробурчал он, не высовывая головы из холодильника. – У нас на работе срочное собрание, поэтому, прости, не успею приготовить завтрак.

Он выпрямился с батоном нарезанного хлеба, пластиковыми коробочками сыра и колбасы в руках. На его лице не было и тени улыбки. По утрам Бен бывал хмурым, задумчивым или грустным, но здесь было что-то иное.

Через Связь Рей чувствовала, будто в его груди расползается что-то чёрное, мерзкое и липкое. Нечто, не поддающееся объяснению и не складывавшееся в одну определённую эмоцию или мысль. Явно нехорошее.

– Тебе уже лучше?

– Да… наверное… – ответил Бен, его взгляд упал куда-то в пол. – А где торт, который принесла Грейс?

– Он… испортился, – сочинила на ходу Рей. – И я его выбросила.

Бен нахмурился и поставил продукты на стол.

– Торт, который испекли вчера? Испортился? – Бен выдохнул с явным недовольством.

– Не знаю, он по запаху показался мне каким-то несвежим.

– Ясно. Тебе не нравится Грейс, и ты решила отыграться на бедном торте, – он опёрся руками на спинку стула и склонил голову, глядя вниз.

– С чего ты решил, что мне не нравится Грейс? – тон её голоса стал вдруг неестественно выше. – Мы прекрасно вчера общались.

– То-то я заметил, – фыркнул Бен и поднял на неё взгляд. – Рей, ты думаешь, мне приятно было слушать, как вы собачитесь?

– Да кто собачился? – возмутилась Рей. – Просто… недопонимание. И она первая пристала ко мне с вопросом про рейсы. Поэтому если и хочешь кого-то винить в нашем небольшом споре, то лучше поговори с ней.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что дело не только в этом, – он чуть покачал головой. Рей ещё никогда не видела, чтобы он говорил так серьёзно. – Ты весь вечер смотрела на неё как на врага народа, от тебя исходили нехорошие… вибрации.

– От _меня?!_ – она не выдержала и нервно зашагала по кухне, поджав губы. – Это она пытала меня весь вечер своими вопросами! Зачем ей всё знать?

– Потому что она беспокоится обо мне? Потому что я ей дорог? – невозмутимо спокойно спросил Бен.

_«Дорог?»_

– Наше прошлое – это только _наше_ дело!

– Грейс – не в моём прошлом, а в настоящем. И в этом настоящем она тебе не доверяет, поэтому задаёт все эти вопросы.

– _Она_ мне не доверяет, – Рей закивала, словно болванчик. При новой волне мыслей о «его дорогой подруге» пришлось стиснуть зубы. – А почему я должна доверять _ей?_ Вокруг творятся такие страшные вещи, а ты слепо на неё полагаешься. Она втёрлась тебе в доверие, она крутится вокруг тебя целый год, и как я должна знать, что _у неё_ на уме?

Левый уголок его рта дёрнулся, словно у Бена был нервный тик.

– Прости, но я знаю её дольше, чем тебя, – так же спокойно продолжил он. – И о каких страшных вещах речь? Мы в Карсанта-Тауне, здесь даже ДТП происходит раз в пять лет.

– «Дольше»… – эхом повторила Рей. – Значит, ей ты доверяешь больше, чем мне. А я для тебя… никто.

– Это не правда, – тут же ответил он и сделал шаг ей навстречу. Взгляд Рей пробежался от его груди к лицу. – Ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Я доверяю вам обеим, доверяю Грейс и хочу, чтобы ты тоже в ней не сомневалась.

– Как я могу не сомневаться в ней, если она _врёт?_ – Рей выплюнула последнее слово. – Когда ты ушёл, она сказала, что ты с ней спал.

Его взгляд ожесточился. От намерений Бена утихомирить её не осталось и следа, Рей это чувствовала.

– С чего ты решила, что она соврала?

На мгновение её словно поразило электрическим разрядом. Губы задрожали, Рей отпрянула на полшага и отвернулась куда-то в сторону.

– Потому что… потому что, если она не врёт, это значит, что врал мне _ты, –_ Рей подняла на него взгляд, наполнявшийся слезами. Но её голос был твёрд. – А ты никогда мне не лгал. Между нами было всякое, но ты… никогда мне не лгал. И я не хочу даже думать о том, что теперь ты настолько изменился, что не можешь быть честен со мной.

– Тебе какая разница? – тихо спросил Бен, вглядываясь в её лицо. – Спал я с кем-то или не спал? Мы же с тобой _просто друзья._

– Да, – кивнула Рей, вытирая рукавом халата хлынувшие слёзы. – Ты прав. Всё равно. Просто, предположив, что она соврала мне, я решила, что она могла врать и тебе. Но видно, ошиблась.

Сквозь Связь её коснулось чувство, которое Рей прекрасно могла выделить среди других, потому что сама постоянно испытывала его. _Сожаление._ Сейчас Бен сожалел о чём-то.

– Я до сих пор не понимаю, кто я, – начал Бен. – Не понимаю тебя. Не понимаю, что у меня была за жизнь и какая _на самом деле_ роль была отведена тебе. Но хочу, чтобы ты услышала и поняла меня: без Грейс я бы сейчас, в лучшем случае, бомжевал бы на улице. Когда я очнулся, рядом не было _никого,_ кому я не был бы безразличен. Когда у меня в голове звенела пустота, от которой хотелось кричать как дикий зверь, когда мне хотелось убить любого, кто ко мне приблизится, рядом не было _никого_. Грейс была первой, кто не побоялся протянуть мне руку помощи. Она обеспечила мне крышу над головой, работу, общение, без которого я бы уже давно закончил в комнатке с мягкими стенами в какой-нибудь психбольнице. Потому что в моей голове с самого первого дня происходит нечто странное, я вижу кошмары, от которых мне хочется взвыть посреди ночи, и которые я не могу запомнить, чтобы рассказать кому-то и справиться с этой проблемой. А наяву мне иногда мерещится что-то совсем запредельное, от чего становится дико даже Грейс. Я уже не говорю о том, что я не мог вспомнить язык, не мог вспомнить _ничего_ об этой планете. Целый год как в аду. Тебя рядом не было. Только она. У меня не было причин не доверять ей, она никогда не делала мне ничего плохого. Поэтому я отдаю ей должное, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы и ты хотя бы немного была благодарна Грейс за всё, что она для меня сделала. Ты прилетела сюда чёрт знает откуда ради меня, поэтому я не спрашиваю, важен ли я для тебя, это было бы глупо. Поэтому, Рей, ради меня. Пожалуйста.

Ей хотелось сказать ему очень многое. Он не мог ничего вспомнить об этой планете, потому что никогда на ней не был. Он не сумасшедший, потому что их мир – совсем другой, недоступный для понимания в этой галактике. Он настолько важен для неё, что она пересекла куда большее расстояние, чем он мог себе вообразить, ради одной только смутной надежды на его спасение.

И что они, крифф подери, «хорошие друзья» – далеко не корректное определение их отношений.

_«Время пришло»._

– Хорошо, – покорно кивнула Рей. – Наверное, ты прав. И я просто, как и Грейс, боюсь за тебя.

– Спасибо, Рей, – он, наконец, улыбнулся и мягко положил ладонь ей на плечо. Она машинально накрыла его руку своей, ощущая, как Связь вновь успокаивается. Сила явно не любила их споры и сейчас, спустя несколько лет. – Правда. Это много для меня значит.

– Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что, – наконец, решилась Рей, чувствуя стук сердца у себя в горле. – О прошлом. Много чего, если честно.

Бен взглянул на неё, его взволнованность была очевидна.

– Сегодня вечером? – предложил он.

– Сегодня вечером, – кивнула Рей с грустной улыбкой на губах, а на глазах снова появились слёзы.

Ей ещё никогда не было так страшно.

***

С её лица не сходила улыбка, пусть и действительно было страшно. Сегодня вечером она расскажет ему _всё._ Рей надеялась, что он поверит быстрее, чем обычный житель этой планеты. Ведь ему «мерещились» и снились необъяснимые вещи, в которые ему наверняка хотелось поверить, а значит, существование Силы и жизнь в другой галактике он примет охотнее. Вероятно, ей придётся продемонстрировать Силу или активировать световой меч.

Может, правда подтолкнёт его _действительно_ вспомнить прошлое. Вспомнить семью. Вспомнить Рей. И тогда они точно смогут вернуться домой.

Сидя в кресле пилота на «Соколе» и вертя в руках игральные кости Хана Соло, она подумала, что у неё ещё есть немного времени на то, чтобы досмотреть два оставшихся воспоминания Падме Амидалы. Они обещали быть грустными, и Рей не хотелось грустить на обратном пути в их галактику. Может, когда-нибудь Бену тоже стоит посмотреть всех их сначала. Тогда он узнает, каким _на самом деле_ был его дед.

_Падме выбежала навстречу Энакину, отчаянно бросившись в его объятия._

_– Я увидел твой корабль. Как ты тут оказалась?_

_– Я тревожилась за тебя, – Падме не отпускала его. – Оби-Ван… рассказал ужасные вещи._

_– Какие вещи? – Энакин нахмурился._

_– Он сказал… – она была готова вот-вот разрыдаться. – Что ты связан с Тёмной стороной. Что ты… – Падме всхлипнула. – Убил юнлингов._

_– Оби-Ван хочет восстановить тебя против меня._

«Юнлинги… – думала Рей. – Он так боялся и был так зол, что убил даже маленьких детей».

_– Энакин, – Падме растерянно всматривалась в его лицо, на котором сейчас красовалась усмешка. – Я хочу лишь твоей любви._

_– Любовь не спасёт тебя, Падме. Помогут мои новые способности._

_– Какой ценой? Ты хороший человек, не делай этого!_

_– Я не хочу потерять тебя, как потерял мать, – покачал головой Энакин._ _– Я обретаю могущество, которое ни одному джедаю и во сне не снилось. Ради тебя. Тебя спасти._

Рей слышала в его словах и нечто большее, чем просто отчаянное желание спасти любимую, но Энакин не лгал. Если бы не страх за Падме, он, вероятно, никогда не примкнул ко Тьме. Лишь немногие ступали на Тёмную сторону, не будучи разбитыми и отчаявшимися, и Рей это прекрасно осознавала.

_– Улетим вместе, – Падме запустила руки в его светлые волосы, поглаживая. – Поможешь мне растить ребёнка. Отрешимся от всего остального, пока это возможно!_

_– Как ты не понимаешь? – Энакин будто смеялся над её наивностью. – Нам не надо больше прятаться. Я принёс мир нашей Республике! Я могущественнее самого канцлера! Я… я могу его свергнуть! И мы с тобой сможем вместе править галактикой!_

Рей охнула от столь знакомого поворота. Может, если бы Падме тогда согласилась, ей бы удалось помочь мужу обрести баланс. Может, если бы Рей согласилась принять протянутую ей руку, не вдаваясь в философию, где грань между Кайло Реном и Беном Соло, сейчас она не была бы здесь.

Эта мысль, навеянная воспоминанием Падме, удивительно повторяла слова Тёмной Рей. Только сейчас к ней пришло осознание, что Тёмная – только воплощение её страхов. Попытка её сознания разобраться в себе.

Что если любое зло – это лишь неспособность самостоятельно обрести баланс?

_Она отпрянула._

_– Я своим ушам не верю, – Падме растеряно замотала головой. – Оби-Ван был прав! Ты изменился._

_Энакин постарался успокоить свой внезапно нахлынувший гнев._

_– Я не хочу больше слышать про Оби-Вана. Джедаи ополчились на меня, и ты примыкаешь к ним._

_– Совсем тебя не узнаю, – она задыхалась от подступивших слёз. – Энакин, не разбивай мне сердце! Ты встал на путь, который я не могу принять!_

«Ох…» Слишком знакомо. _Слишком._ Теперь Рей окончательно поняла, что в своё время поступила бы иначе.

_– Это из-за Оби-Вана?_

_– Из-за того, что ты сделал… И ещё намерен сделать! – она всхлипывала после каждого слова. – Остановись! Вернись обратно! – пока Падме говорила, он отвлёкся, засмотревшись куда-то наверх. – Я люблю тебя!_

_– Лгунья! – закричал он._

_Падме с опаской огляделась по сторонам._

_– Нет! – отчаянно воскликнула она._

_– Ты заодно с ним! Ты взяла его, чтобы он убил меня! – Энакин вытянул руку вперёд, начав душить Падме с помощью Силы._

_– Нет… – она схватилась за горло._

_– Не тронь её, Энакин! – послышался голос Оби-Вана, но самого его на голограмме не появилось._

_– Энакин! – молила Падме, но он не отпускал захвата._

Голограмма резко оборвалась. Только зная, что Падме ещё не родила Люка и Лею, Рей знала, что это он не убил её. Осталось ещё одно воспоминание, которое включилось незамедлительно.

_Падме кричала. Рядом с ней не было её мужа, которого она любила больше жизни. Но она, хотя бы, не была в полном одиночестве – подле неё был Оби-Ван Кеноби._

_Дроид-медик показал ей маленькое вопящее существо._

_– Люк, – твёрдо сказала Падме, глядя на сына. Оби-Ван взял ребёнка на руки и приблизился, и новоиспечённая мать коснулась пальцем маленькой щёчки. – О, Люк…_

_Падме снова закричала, глаза застилали слёзы. Вскоре дроид явила ей ещё одного младенца, что-то сказав на своём непонятном языке._

_– Это девочка, – сообщил Оби-Ван._

_– Лея!.. – она не раздумывала над именем слишком долго._

Энакин долгие годы был уверен, что убил свою беременную жену. Возле умирающей Падме не было её любимого. А Лея так никогда и не простила своего отца. Но хотя бы успела простить сына.

_– Оби-Ван… – Падме тяжело дышала. – В нём есть добро. Я знаю… Оно в нём… есть…_

Голограмма медленно потухла, оставив Рей со слезами на глазах. Ей было жаль Падме, короткая жизнь бывшей королевы и сенатора Набу оборвалась слишком трагично. Ей было жаль Энакина – из-за страха потерять любимую он пал на Тёмную сторону, затянувшую его, и не сумел вернуться. Ей было жаль их несостоявшуюся потерянную семью. Трагедия Энакина и Падме легла тенью на всё наследие Скайуокеров.

Рей думала, что Оби-Ван, записав воспоминания умирающей Падме, хотел вернуть её к жизни, показав ей всё хорошее, чтобы она не теряла веру. Или он хотел показать их Энакину и попытаться вернуть его? Рей не могла знать точно, но, к счастью, когда-нибудь у неё ещё представится возможность спросить.

Теперь она не сомневалась, что они с Беном вернутся домой. Вместе. И тогда Рей сможет сказать Оби-Вану спасибо: вероятно, голограммы не помогли ни самой Падме, ни Энакину, зато оставили отпечаток в душе Рей. Она не была уверена, что теперь когда-нибудь назовёт Энакина Скайуокера Дартом Вейдером, пусть и не знала, насколько правильно так думать.

Это была последняя голограмма, Рей помнила это из реестра. Но внезапно снова появилось голубоватое обрывчатое свечение.

_Мужчина. И прекрасная светловолосая девушка, дрожащая в его руках._

_Он откинул прядь с её лба и провёл рукой по щеке._

_– Помни… Мой дорогой Оби-Ван, – она протянула к нему руку, и он прижался лицом к её ладони, зажмурившись. – Я всегда любила тебя… и всегда буду._

_Её веки опустились, и девушка ослабла в его объятиях._

Голограмма потухла, выдав ошибку записи.

Ещё одна трагедия, видимо, мало кому известная. Рей определённо собиралась спросить об этом Оби-Вана. Кто эта девушка, и что случилось с ней? Хотя Рей прекрасно могла понять, как воспоминание о смерти Падме повлекло за собой воспоминание о смерти кого-то дорогого сердцу Оби-Вана. Потому что сейчас она думала о смерти единственного дорогого _ей_ человека.

Рей поспешила утереть слёзы. Бен не умер, она нашла его, и очень скоро вернёт ему память, и они улетят домой. Так будет.

Нити Связи натянулись, предупреждая Рей об опасности. Эта планета явно не собиралась отпускать их двоих так просто.

***

Захватив кинжал и электропосох, отнятый у последнего недоситха, Рей примчалась в спортцентр. На улице как всегда играли дети. Пробегая по коридорам, сквозь открытые двери и сквозь окна она видела мирно занимавшихся учеников. Им явно ничего не угрожало, чего, судя по ощущениям Рей, нельзя было сказать о Бене.

Она нашла его в подсобке с инвентарём. Бен сидел на полу, опершись лбом в колени.

– Бен! – воскликнула Рей, тут же оказавшись подле него на полу. Он отпрянул от её прикосновения и взглянул на неё со страхом и недоверием, будто видел впервые. Рей испугалась. – Что… Что случилось? На тебя напали?

Он отполз к полкам с мечами, ещё дальше от неё, словно запуганный зверь. Рей чувствовала его растерянность через Связь.

– Бен, пожалуйста. Я могу тебе помочь. Расскажи, что произошло? – она медленно приблизилась, Бен хотел сфокусироваться на её лице, но не мог, глаза бегали. – Бен…

– Я видел… – послышался сдавленный голос, будто не принадлежащий Бену. – Как наяву, прямо перед собой…

Он замолчал, беспрестанно мотая головой. Ситуация всё осложнялась.

– Что ты видел? – уточнила Рей, подобравшись к нему совсем близко. Он напрягся, но больше не пытался бежать.

– Разные вещи, много разных… – Бен судорожно вздохнул. – Будто я лежу в постели, надо мной вспыхивает зелёный огонёк, я вскидываю руку, и стены вокруг словно взрываются… Я иду по тонкому железному мосту, и навстречу мне подходит мужчина, и я знаю, что люблю его, но собираюсь сделать ему больно, потому что считаю, что он этого заслужил… И… будто какая-то дверь. Я стучу в неё и стучу, но мне не открывают. И странные бои на мерцающих мечах, и неведомые монстры, и звёзды, звёзды, звёзды!..

Рей оцепенела. Всё, кроме «двери», не было метафорой – Бен на самом деле видел обрывки прошлого. И вспоминал, что _чувствовал._

– Бен, я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, ты не…

– Не сумасшедший? – усмехнулся Бен, качая головой. Страх не отпускал его. – Я сидел на собрании тренеров, когда вдруг перед моими глазами начал вспыхивать весь этот дикий _бред._ Странно, что никто вокруг не забеспокоился, мне казалось, что я задыхаюсь.

– Нам нужно домой, – это нужно было заканчивать _прямо сейчас,_ пока Бен действительно самовольно не сдался в дом для умалишённых. – Нужно поговорить.

– Нет, – он накрыл лицо ладонями и потёр. – Сегодня у меня новая группа – совсем мелкие ребятишки, директор уже месяц мне на мозги капает.

– Ты не можешь работать в таком состоянии! – протестовала Рей.

Он отнял руки от лица, немного успокоившись.

– Знаешь, я кое-что видел и о тебе тоже, – вдруг сообщил Бен. – Ещё ночью, во сне.

Рей моментально забеспокоилась. Увидеть он мог не только хорошее.

– Что? – она пыталась не выдать в голосе своё беспокойство.

– Мы были в какой-то комнате. Стояли в шаге друг от друга. Ты подошла ко мне, и я… ты… – он будто не мог вспомнить. – _Мы_ оба хотели поцеловаться.

Рей опешила от такого признания, её губы беззвучно двигались, но она не могла подобрать слов. Это правда, что в искреннем порыве Рей на мгновение задумалась о том, чтобы поцеловать Бена в лифте на «Господстве», но сомневалась в его намерениях. Однако Бен уже тогда мог понимать её чувства куда лучше, чем она его.

– Почему ты не сказала об этом? – с укором спросил Бен. – Чего ещё ты мне не рассказала?

– Много чего, – со смирением ответила Рей. – Об этом я и хотела поговорить сегодня вечером, но может…

– Что это такое? – он взял её за запястье, на которое была намотана цепочка с игральными костями и приоткрыл рот. Ответ на предыдущий вопрос его словно перестал волновать.

Но Рей пришло в голову, что это неплохая мысль. Сознание Бена мгновенно успокоилось в разы, стоило ему увидеть этот «аксессуар». Рей сняла цепочку с руки и вложила ему в ладонь.

– Это принадлежало твоему отцу, – пояснила она, пока Бен разглядывал потёртые грани.

– Моему отцу? Откуда она тогда у тебя?

– Это не столь важно, – отмахнулась Рей. – Важно, что ты помнишь эту штуковину, я это вижу.

Несколько мгновений он упорно всматривался в кости, словно приказывал воспоминаниям вернуться. Рей неотрывно наблюдала за выражением лица Бена. Как его брови сначала сдвинулись от усилий, потом он чуть улыбнулся. Затем нахмурился… и на его лицо легла тень.

Если бы она могла заглянуть сейчас в его воспоминания, как смотрела в прошлое Падме и Энакина, то увидела бы счастливого черноволосого мальчишку на плечах у отца, хватавшего маленькими пальчиками эти самые кубики, висевшие над приборной панелью «Сокола». Как он хранил эти игральные кости у себя в комнате, выпросив у Хана. Как они снова вернулись на место, когда ему исполнилось десять, и родители отвезли его на Ач-То.

И как их проекция растворилась в его руке в кожаной перчатке на Крейте.

– Ты… бросила меня… – Бен посмотрел на неё исподлобья, сбитый с толку.

Рей испугалась. Она хорошо запомнила тот взгляд – когда собственноручно захлопнула дверь перед его носом на Крейте. Он чувствовал себя обманутым… преданным ею. Рей ощущала это сквозь Связь тогда.

И ощутила сейчас.

– Теперь я… это помню, – с каждым словом в его голосе нарастала уверенность. – Ты бросила меня!

Из её груди вырвался судорожный вздох. Ей было нечего ответить. Это было совсем не то воспоминание, на которое она надеялась.

– Почему ты молчишь? – стиснув зубы, спросил Бен и схватил её за предплечья. – Ты… Кто ты?! – почти закричал он.

– Никто, – её губы задрожали. – Я – никто.

– Ты меня обманываешь, – твёрдо ответил он. – Ты не можешь быть _никем._ Не для меня.

Теперь Рей начала плакать, не в силах дать ему мгновенный ответ.

– Я жду объяснений, Рей! – Бен повысил голос.

– Это не так просто! – воскликнула она в ответ. – Давай поговорим вечером, пожалуйста.

– Нет, давай поговорим сейчас, – настаивал он.

Они услышали детские голоса в зале. Приближалось время первого занятия для новых юных учеников.

– Я пойду, – Рей утёрла слёзы рукой. – Буду ждать тебя снаружи. И мы поговорим.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, Рей убежала, пробравшись сквозь толпу детишек в коридор.

***

Занятие подошло к концу, но Бен не появился. И через полтора часа, и через два. Связь коробило от беспокойства, но Рей уже не знала, по причине чьих чувств – её паники или его смятения.

Когда она вернулась в зал, Бен был там один. В чёрной майке и серых спортивных штанах, вооружённый двумя «более опасными» тренировочными мечами для старших групп, которыми сейчас потрошил манекена в центре зала. Из защитных элементов на нём была только _маска._

– Бен! – окликнула Рей. Он повернулся лишь на секунду, и сквозь непроницаемую сетку было не видно выражения его лица. Рей только могла догадываться, что там было нечто среднее между озлобленностью и отвращением. – Бен! – она подошла ближе, не обращая внимания на то, с какой яростью он вымещает свои эмоции на манекене. – Бен, мне жаль, что я не рассказывала тебе всей правды, – он не отвлекался от своего занятия. – Правда, мне нужно было быть честной с тобой с самого начала. Но в твоём прошлом было столько всего, к чему ты был не готов, что я не могла вывалить на тебя всё это разом, – казалось, Бен совсем не слушал её. – Бен! – она встала чуть поодаль от манекена в поле его зрения. – Я просто хочу поговорить.

Он остановился. Снял маску, бросил её на пол и наступил, с хрустом раздавив. Всё его лицо было красным, как и глаза с полопавшимися сосудами, но было видно, что не от слёз.

– _Теперь_ ты хочешь поговорить? – Бен сделал ещё один шаг, завалив манекен на пол, и бросил один из мечей к ногам Рей. – Давай, поговорим.

Она растеряно на него взглянула, приоткрыв рот. Не медля, Бен замахнулся на неё, и Рей отпрыгнула, схватив оружие.

– Бен, что ты творишь?! – успела воскликнуть Рей, прежде чем их мечи сошлись.

– Говорю с тобой! – он обрушил на неё град ударов. – Я вдруг вспомнил, что мы с тобой раньше только так и говорили. Я не ошибаюсь?

 _«Крифф»,_ – только и успела подумать Рей. Ранние воспоминания теперь по-настоящему догнали его память.

– Не правда! – возразила Рей, отбиваясь. Ей совсем не хотелось сражаться с ним, и она не собиралась нападать, но Бен явно дал ей понять, что не шутит. – У нас с тобой было гораздо большее, чем просто _это!_

Бен оказался сбоку и едва не ударил ей в живот.

– О, я теперь _знаю,_ – кипел Бен, пытаясь найти её уязвимое место. – Я многое вспомнил, взявшись час назад за меч. Меня предала собственная семья, – без сомнений бросил Бен. – Меня бросили родители. Учитель пытался _убить_ меня! – с каждым его словом Рей всё больше теряла концентрацию. Сейчас она отпрянула и едва ли не побежала от него прочь в дальний угол, лишь бы получить передышку. Бен лишь однажды дрался с ней в полную силу, это было ужасно давно. – И я чувствую, что это больно, но не так страшно. Знаешь, что страшно? – он решительно наступал, их мечи снова сошлись. – Что _ты_ меня предала, _ты_ меня бросила, _ты_ пыталась убить меня!

– Бен, нет! – отчаянно воскликнула Рей, чувствуя, что от боли в груди за его слова вот-вот согнётся пополам. Она не хотела, чтобы всё было так, она хотела как лучше!

Он зацепил её правое плечо, Рей упала на пол, поверженная, глядя на него снизу вверх с отчаянием и сожалением.

– Я доверял тебе! – он тяжело дышал, не отрывая взгляда от её лица. – Я вспомнил, как _убивал людей_ , Рей! – его голос задрожал, зубы сжались, а глаза заблестели, на этот раз от подступивших слёз. Стёкла в окнах зала задребезжали. – Я убил своего учителя. Я убил… собственного _отца,_ – очевидно, Бен сам не мог поверить в это. – И знаю, что список был очень длинным. Я не только убивал, но и пытал, мучил, обрекал на страдания... Когда я спросил, хороший ли я человек, ты солгала мне! – он перешёл на крик, едва не замахнувшись мечом. – Когда умолял тебя рассказать о прошлом, ты лгала! Когда я спросил, кто ты мне, ты лгала! И там, в прошлом, ты фактически уничтожила меня, а ведь я тебя… я… тебе…

Бен сделал несколько шагов назад, выронив меч из ослабевшей руки. Рей поднялась, не обращая внимания на кровоточащее плечо и приблизилась, но Бен отошёл ещё дальше. Некоторые оконные стёкла и зеркала дали сильные трещины, однако Бен этого будто не заметил.

– Я не понимаю и четверти того, что вспомнил, – сдавленным голосом говорил Бен. – Но знаю одно: я _не хочу_ больше иметь с тобой дела. Ты ненавидела меня в прошлом и врала мне сейчас. И у тебя ещё хватило наглости обвинять во лжи Грейс… Лучше бы я и дальше был просто психом, не знавшим своего имени. Лучше бы ты никогда не находила меня.

– Я делала это ради тебя! – Рей не утруждалась вытирать слёзы. – Я хотела объяснить тебе всё, но позже.

– И всё вышло просто прекрасно, – Бен нервно рассмеялся.

У Рей возникло чувство, будто её горло сжали в тиски, но это было не удушение Силой. На доли секунды Бен неосознанно закрылся от неё в Связи.

– Я собиралась рассказать тебе обо всём сегодня вечером.

– Потому что знала, что я и так начал всё вспоминать, и испугалась за себя и своё враньё!

– Что бы ты подумал, если бы я с порога сказала тебе, что ты убил отца? Было бы гораздо лучше?

– Да, потому что тогда я бы не сходил с ума, не понимая, почему половина твоих слов не вызывает у меня _никаких_ эмоций и воспоминаний! – стоял на своём Бен. – Ты _должна была_ быть со мной честной с самого начала!

– Хорошо, Бен, – её охватили злость и обида. – Давай, я расскажу тебе прямо сейчас. Как прилетела за тобой на космическом корабле твоего отца из другой галактики. Ох, как ты здесь оказался? Попал через портал Междумирья, после того как _умер_ у меня на руках. О да, Бен, ты не только воскрес из мёртвых, но и обладал другими суперспособностями – Силой, которая позволяет тебе двигать предметы на расстоянии, читать мысли и вроде как летать по воздуху. Кстати, это с помощью Силы ты швырял содержимое кухонных полок по комнате и ронял шкафы. О, а как тебе это? Ты был Верховным Лидером, фактически тираном, по твоему приказу уничтожали людей сотнями. Поэтому, да, ты был, прямо скажем, не самым _добрым_ человеком в галактике. А нашла я тебя только потому, что между нами есть особая Связь, и я могу чувствовать тебя на расстоянии. Как, легче? Всё прояснилось, _Дэн Дарсон?_

Рей подумала, правда подумала, что Бен _вспомнил_ всё, стоило ей договорить. Он открыл рот и замер, будто вот-вот собирался сказать, что _помнит_. Но в один миг Бен осклабился, медленно качая головой.

– Хоть сейчас бы начала говорить правду, Рей.

– Это правда, – она так долго думала о том, как рассказать ему об этом, и в итоге выложила всё… _вот так._ Именно поэтому она ничего и не говорила так долго – бред сумасшедшего, да и только.

– Да, да, – он усмехнулся с разочарованием. – Конечно. Рей, уходи. Пожалуйста. Не могу больше видеть тебя и слушать твою ложь.

Она медлила. Несколько минут Рей просто стояла напротив него на расстоянии нескольких метров, не осознавая, что он это серьёзно. Бен больше ничего не говорил и не предпринимал, просто ждал.

Рей сделала один неуверенный шаг, потом другой, до последнего надеясь, что он остановит её. Проходя по пустому коридору, она задыхалась от того, что Связь между ними непроизвольно закрывалась и открывалась с интервалом в секунду, пока, наконец, Бен не отгородился от неё окончательно. И едва она ступила за порог здания, как оконные стёкла и зеркала в зале для фехтования, наконец, лопнули.

***

«Я ему… больше… нет… я не…» – шептала Рей себе под нос с каждым шагом. Ноги были ватные. Она потеряла его, теперь на самом деле. Бен больше _не хотел_ её видеть. От закрытой связи ей было тяжело дышать и болело в груди, будто ей вырвали лёгкое. Неужели Бен чувствовал это всё время, пока она закрывалась от него?

Рей цеплялась только за одну мысль: если он по-настоящему вспомнит и о существовании Силы, и об их галактике, то поймёт, что ошибался. У неё _были_ причины скрывать правду. Это было её единственной надеждой. Но Рей не была уверена, что это хоть что-то изменит. Она всё равно обманывала его, и Бена мало интересовали причины.

Может, ей нужно было напомнить ему только об одном – как он примчался спасать её на Экзегол и пожертвовал собой ради неё. И об их первом и единственном поцелуе. Может, это сказало бы ему об их отношениях куда больше, чем её витиеватые разъяснения и уходы от прямых ответов. И она просто трусиха, побоявшаяся решиться на этот шаг, ведь в этих словах не было бы лжи.

Она шла вперёд, не зная – в квартиру Бена или на «Сокол», в оба этих места вела одна дорога.

На углу дома Бена она остановилась, вглядываясь куда-то во дворик. Там она убила того, кто угрожал жизни Бена. Там она отсиживалась, пытаясь подслушать разговор с Грейс…

Нет, Рей решила. Она не уйдёт и не бросит Бена, даже если он считает, что она ему не нужна. После всего произошедшего она не имеет права добровольно отказаться от него.

– Задумалась о чём-то? – спросил её знакомый голос откуда-то слева.

Грейс. Рей настолько не хотелось сейчас говорить с ней, что она даже не утрудилась повернуть голову.

– Оставь меня в покое, – пробормотала Рей.

Она не успела взглянуть на лицо «доброй подруги» Бена. Грейс резко дёрнула её за плечо лицом к себе. В её руке блеснул знакомый Рей кинжал.

Грейс вогнала его ей в живот по основание, крепко стиснув предплечье, пока Рей поникала, с ужасом осознавая, что не ошибалась в своём предчувствии.

Но предупредить Бена она уже не успеет. Тьма быстро застилала ей глаза, и последнее, что Рей видела – снисходительная улыбка той, что либо собиралась занять место Рей в жизни Бена, либо _совсем_ лишить его жизни.


	9. Падение Скайуокера

.

Когда двое его коллег примчались в тренировочный зал, услышав странный шум, человек, которого они знали как Дэн Дарсон, был уже далеко от спортцентра.

Он уже и забыл об этом своём имени, словно никогда и не выбирал его. «Бен Соло» – звучало так привычно, как если бы он не услышал это имя только пять дней назад.

Всего пять дней понадобилось Рей на то, чтобы уничтожить его жизнь. Целый год он с болью в сердце лелеял мечту вернуть себя настоящего. И Рей, эта девчонка, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда, поначалу вернула ему многое – имя, ясность мысли и надежду на будущее. Она вернула ему _саму_ _себя_ – и это, Бен осознал сразу, было самым важным.

Но паззл не складывался. Даже всё самое доброе и светлое казалось недосказанным, будто в книге его прошлого недоставало страниц, а к мрачным иллюстрациям недоставало подписей. Он вспомнил многое, но не понял почти _ничего._

Она была ключом, Рей. И все его попытки подвигнуть её рассказать всё как было не увенчались успехом. С тех пор, как она постучала в его дверь, Бен мог сравнить свою жизнь только с попытками выплыть на поверхность: воздуха оставалось всё меньше, он отчаянно хотел наконец глубоко вздохнуть, и хотя до цели было лишь полметра, что-то не давало ему вынырнуть, как он ни бился. Обрывки – картинки, слова и самое ужасное – чувства – наваливались на него, но не собирались в одну цельную историю. Кто-то должен был быть виноват в том, что он оказался на грани, и виновным мог быть назначен только один человек. Без которого не вспыхнуло бы всех этих обжигающих его сознание обрывков прошлого.

Рей. Не его сестра, не его девушка и не его _подруга._ Ему хватило первого дня, чтобы усомниться в термине «дружба», определяющем их отношения. За весь год он не касался людей столько, сколько коснулся Рей за эти дни. Он даже не замечал этого, таким лёгким и естественным это ему казалось. Рей дарила ему спокойствие, тепло и, чёрт подери, счастье – самое настоящее. Тем больнее было осознавать, что она не была честна с ним. Тем больше он вышел из себя, когда к нему вернулись чувства, прибившие его ко дну – боль предательства близких, последовавший за этим гнев, позволявшее ему убивать людей остервенение, потом сожаление, задушенная надежда и снова боль. Чувства, но не картинки. Беспорядочные картинки не вязались с его чувствами.

Медленно шагая по тротуару в сторону своего дома, Бен был не в силах осмыслить произошедшее. Его трясло. От осколков внезапно лопнувших в зале оконных стёкол и зеркал у него остались ссадины на левой руке и шее, но ему повезло. Одного крошечного осколка, так до сих пор торчащего из его ладони, он не замечал.

Бен почти убедил себя в том, что ему это привиделось. Может, и никакой Рей не существует? Может, он уже пять дней под психотропными, снова лежит, привязанный к койке? Ведь и имя _Рей_ отличалось от имени Г _рей_ с двумя только буквами, он вполне мог выдумать всё это. Обе девушки были так похожи – добры к нему и искренны в желании помочь. Разве что Грейс не поверила ему, когда он три месяца назад утверждал, что всё содержимое кухонных полок вылетело на пол само собой, когда он разозлился, и убедила, что это ему привиделось. А Рей подыграла ему, рассказав о некой Силе.

Ему ведь этого хотелось – быть не сумасшедшим, и что тогда есть Рей, если не воплощение желания психически больного человека оказаться здоровым? Правым? Но Рей, будь она настоящей, не должна была подыгрывать ему, должна была сказать что-то – что угодно, что доказало бы его вменяемость, ведь реально существовать все увиденные им вещи не могли. Она этого не сделала. И Бен её возненавидел.

Он шёл домой по улице, которую истоптал за этот год. В соседней квартире сейчас должна была быть Грейс – единственная, кто всегда помогал и заботился о нём. Грейс скажет, существует ли эта _Рей_ вообще, кто она – галлюцинация или просто лгунья, а может, такая же сумасшедшая. Грейс пообещает, что всё будет хорошо. Грейс убедит его в том, что он не псих, и все эти дурацкие миражи рано или поздно исчезнут.

Бен уже был на дорожке к крыльцу, когда у него в затылке начало покалывать. Он остановился и поднял голову, растерянно оглядевшись: никого. И всё же он чувствовал чьё-то присутствие поблизости. Этот кто-то был напуган и взывал к нему.

За последние три месяца он не раз просыпался с этим чувством и не раз ощущал это днём. Тогда Бен не знал, откуда оно. И когда это чувство усиливалось в сто крат в присутствии Рей, он даже не задумался. За доли секунд к нему пришло осознание, что это всегда была _она._

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять напряжение, не отпускавшее его с момента их последней встречи, его жестоких слов. Бен не успел даже шепнуть её имя, как ощутил физическую боль – в животе. Он тут же согнулся пополам и взглянул вниз – ничего. Это _её_ боль.

_«Рей»._

***

– Хорошо, что не вопишь, – процедила сквозь зубы Грейс, вытаскивая кинжал.

Рей тряслась, не в силах отдышаться, каждый вдох был словно впустую. Она чувствовала, как из глубокой раны на её животе вытекает кровь, но не могла даже зажать рану – её руки были крепко связаны верёвкой за спиной, прижатые ладонь к ладони.

Понемногу расплывчатая картинка перед глазами начала обретать ясность. Рей лежала на боку на полу в огромном помещении, похожем на складское, но едва заполненном. На корточках перед ней сидела брюнетка, вытиравшая кинжал от крови снятой с Рей курткой.

– Грейс… – прохрипела она, глядя на брюнетку снизу вверх, сфокусироваться было всё ещё трудно.

Та только хмыкнула и вернула кинжал в ножны на своём поясе. Рей тут же опустила взгляд к своему.

– Я забрала все твои побрякушки, – Грейс неопределённо кивнула в сторону, на секунду подняв брови. – И две из них всё равно принадлежат не тебе.

– Возвращать их… всё равно некому, – пробормотала Рей всё ещё слабым голосом, не поднимая глаз.

Грейс чуть сжала кулак и медленно выгнула запястье, заставляя Рей поднять голову с помощью Силы.

– И я тебе этого не забуду, Рей Джава, – спокойно сказала она.

– Это не моя настоящая фамилия, – выдохнула Рей, чувствуя, как кровотечение остановилось.

– Грейс – тоже не моё настоящее имя, – она замотала головой, не скрывая жестокой улыбки. – Но теперь я хотя бы знаю, откуда оно взялось. Как твоё полное имя? Рейчел?

– Не понимаю, о чём ты.

– Значит, оно всё же такое короткое и дурацкое, как мне и послышалось, – усмехнулась она. – Я до последнего понять не могла, что он там под нос бормочет. Слышала то «Рейс», то «Рей», то вообще белиберду непонятную. И выбрала «Грейс». Ох, он чуть от радости не засиял, когда я представилась, ты бы его видела…

 _Он помнил?.._ Глубоко, даже в первые дни беспамятства, он шептал сквозь кошмары её имя?

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила Рей, не сводя глаз с её лица.

«Грейс» уселась на пол рядом с ней поудобнее, вероятно, испачкав свои чёрные штаны.

– Нет, Рей, мы поступим не так, – она оперлась локтями на колени. – Ты расскажешь мне о вашем мире. А я расскажу тебе о том, как именно ты умрёшь, чтобы ты была морально готова.

– Или я убью тебя прежде, чем ты вспомнишь имена всех своих почивших дружков в чёрных капюшонах, – Рей насмешливо улыбнулась ей в лицо.

Грейс резко вытянула руку и начала удушение Силой, упиваясь хрипами Рей.

Сейчас ей недоставало сил, чтобы хотя бы попытаться атаковать Грейс – рана на животе болела, а во всём теле чувствовалась неимоверная слабость. Но что Рей действительно вынесла из встреч с местными недоситхами – их Сила была лимитированной, и хватало её ненадолго.

Когда Грейс отпустила её, Рей ощутила куда большее, чем облегчение от полученного глотка воздуха. Её душу больше не сжимало в тиски.

Он открыл Связь – осознанно или нет. Рей снова его чувствовала.

_«Бен»._

***

Он не нашёл Рей в квартире. Немногочисленные вещи, кинутые ею на спинку стула, были нетронуты. Бену подумалось, что если всё с момента появления Рей на его пороге – один длинный сон, то слишком уж детализированным и правдивым он казался.

Бен запаниковал. Нервно меряя шагами гостиную, дрожащими руками он провёл по вспотевшему лбу и вцепился в волосы. Осколок в его ладони вонзился в кожу глубже, и Бен выдернул его.

В висках стучала кровь. Что-то было не в порядке, и Бен не мог это объяснить, просто чувствовал, что Рей грозит опасность, словно между ними была… _связь._ Он всегда смеялся, когда читал или видел в кино, как близкие люди чувствуют на расстоянии, если случилось нечто плохое. Бен никогда не думал, что усомнится в этом.

Грейс должна была быть дома, но на звонки и стук в дверь никто не отозвался. Он набрал её несколько раз, оставил сообщения, но ответа не последовало. Может, ему просто следовало принять успокоительное и поспать – эта мысль сразу мелькнула у него в голове, но он не мог. Чувство тревоги, страха, самой настоящей _паники_ за Рей овладело им целиком и полностью. Но куда больше он сейчас беспокоился о том, насколько жестоко поступил с ней, сорвавшись. Бен понятия не имел, как она могла поступить, если восприняла его слова близко к сердцу. Он даже не допустил мысли, что Рей может на самом деле уехать, пусть и сказал ей убраться из его жизни.

Это было лишь влиянием эмоций, теперь Бен с горечью переосмыслил сказанное. И невероятно жалел. Если что-то случится с Рей по его вине – от этого он уже не оправится.

***

Рей перевернулась дважды, откинутая силовой волной. На лице краснели отметины – она уже не раз проехалась лицом по полу.

– Я совру, если скажу, что мне это не доставляет удовольствия, – голос Грейс разнёсся эхом по залу. – Но серьёзно, у нас всё меньше времени.

Рей выдохнула через нос, касаясь щекой холодного бетонного пола. Кисти рук онемели, но план побега _и мести_ она продумала ещё не до конца. Нужно было истощить Грейс, ослабить путы и вернуть оружие. Второй и третий пункт никак было не осуществить без первого. А с ним всё оказалось не так просто – время шло, Рей добровольно подставляла себя под удары, но Грейс не скупилась на новые, словно не особенно растратила Силу.

– О… – Грейс засунула руку в карман, когда зазвонил мобильный, взглянула на экран и ухмыльнулась, с удовольствием продемонстрировав его Рей. Звонил _«Дэн»._ – Ему придётся меня простить, – она отключила звук и вернула телефон в карман. – Ладно, я уступлю: задаём вопросы по очереди? Ответ за ответ, так будет честно. Я начну. Тебе ведь интересно узнать, кто я, правда?

– Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, – Рей закрыла глаза, думая, как ещё она может оттянуть время, чтобы восстановиться как можно больше. – Я знаю, кто ты. Такое же ничтожество, как твои друзья, не обладающее настоящей Силой.

– Так значит, «Сила», – Грейс поджала губы. – С этим мы не ошиблись. Продолжай.

– Кто «вы»? – выплюнула Рей. – Крифф вас всех дери.

– «Крифф»? Это другое имя Бога?

– Что?.. – шепнула она. – О чём ты вообще?

– Или Великий Сит, вы тоже так его зовёте? Почему он благосклонен к твоему миру больше, чем к моему?

_«Сит?».._

– Я вправду ничего не понимаю, – замотала головой Рей.

Грейс долго вглядывалась в её лицо.

– Не врёшь. Лгунья из тебя никудышная.

– Тогда расскажи мне, – фыркнула Рей. – Просвети перед смертью, это _Великий Сит_ наградил тебя Силой?

– Ох, Рей, – она с сожалением на неё взглянула, – ты так ничего и не поняла.

Она опустила руку ей на предплечье, и у Рей пересохло в горле.

– Ты! – Рей резко дёрнула плечом, освободившись. – Ты не обладаешь Силой, а вытягиваешь её!

Грейс сложила руки в замок.

– Верно. В нашем мире жить очень, очень сложно. К счастью, мне на пути попался Бен. Скажи, ваш мир и вправду такой? Бои на мечах, чудовища, полёты от одной планеты до другой как раз плюнуть? Или всё-таки его больные фантазии?

– Самая его больная фантазия – это вера в то, что ты – хороший человек, – проговорила Рей сквозь зубы. – Ты обманывала его!

– Это ты обманывала его, – невозмутимо ответила Грейс. – Довольно. Мне и так ясно, что вы оба явно не из этого мира, просто хотела услышать это от тебя. И сражаетесь на мечах вы оба, это тоже ясно. А врождённая Сила – это привилегия избранных?

– Ты завидуешь, – вдруг поняла Рей. – Что мы с Беном обладаем настоящей Силой, а тебе нужен источник. И что же ты потом делаешь с этой Силой?

– Незаметно убрать врага, убедить шефа дать тебе должность получше… у людей много разных желаний, – Грейс словно хвасталась.

– И ты не можешь добиться этих совершенно простецких целей по-честному, поэтому тебе нужна Сила.

Грейс сжала кулак удушением.

– Силу нужно заслужить, как предписывал Великий Сит. И поверь, я восстановлю справедливость в пользу достойных.

***

Бен бежал по парку – там они встретились, когда он и не надеялся увидеть Рей вновь, но на этот раз чуда не произошло. Он ненадолго остановился у пруда, чтобы отдышаться. Пару дней назад на этом месте он вспомнил, как когда-то в прошлом они _бегали по лесу_ , и как он подхватил её на руки. Теперь картинка дополнилась некоторыми деталями – Рей убегала от него в страхе. Он нёс её на руках, потому что до этого сделал нечто, заставившее её потерять сознание. Бен осознал, что, вероятно, делал ей больно в прошлом не раз. Не только сегодня.

Он обхватил свою шею ладонью, мягко потирая. Его словно что-то пыталось задушить, путало мысли.

– Рей, да где же ты… – с отчаянием шептал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

***

Грейс потянула её за локоть и усадила на пол.

– Рей, не усложняй, – она тяжело вздохнула. – Чем больше ты мне скажешь, тем дольше Бен останется в живых.

– Его ты тоже притащишь сюда связанным?

– Нет, ещё чего, – на секунду улыбнулась Грейс. – Он только мой.

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – устало проговорила Рей, мысленно с помощью Силы пытаясь ослабить путы. Её терпение было уже на исходе.

– Что происходит с такими. как вы, когда вы погибаете? Куда перемещается Сила?

– Если я расскажу тебе, ты поведаешь мне о Великом Сите, – верёвки не поддавались. – Ну, раз уж мне всё равно умирать, то хоть со знанием правды.

Рей едва ли собиралась сдаваться. Но информация могла быть полезной, тем более, что развязать тугие путы с помощью Силы в её состоянии оказалось не так просто. Она думала о том, чтобы использовать джедайскую силу убеждения, но если Грейс каким-то образом научилась чувствовать Силу, то вмешательство в её разум она тоже распознает незамедлительно. Рисковать было нельзя.

– Договорились, – Грейс эта победа показалась лёгкой.

– Сила из человека никуда не перемещается, – ответила Рей, и на лице брюнетки тут же появилось замешательство. – Её нельзя поместить в какой-то _сосуд_ , мы просто сливаемся с ней и становимся её частью.

– Невозможно, – немного помедлив, ответила Грейс, её черты ожесточились. – Мы научились вытягивать Силу из предметов… и людей, – стоило ей припомнить, что она делала с Беном, в Рей как никогда закипела злоба. – Пророчество не может ошибаться!

– Ты обещала, – припомнила Рей. – Что за пророчество?

– Ты ещё не всё мне сказала, – огрызнулась Грейс. – Это не может быть _всё._

– Ладно, – ей нравилось, что та выходит из себя. Эмоции делают человека уязвимым – сегодня Рей убедилась в этом как никогда. – Сильнейшие могут возвращаться в наш мир в виде призраков Силы. Просто представь: я умру и буду преследовать тебя _вечно._

Грейс фыркнула, но её явная обеспокоенность никуда не пропала.

– Ты не такая сильная. Не такая, как Дэн. Поэтому и попалась.

– Я в одиночку убила пятерых твоих собратьев, – припомнила Рей.

– Этих идиотов, – хмыкнула Грейс. – Даже Дэн справился бы с ними в рукопашную.

– Тогда зачем было посылать их, если знала, что они не справятся? Ты целый год крутишься рядом с Беном, почему не убила его?

– Я их не посылала, – Грейс пожала плечами. – И какой прок мне был бы от него мёртвым? Я вытягивала из него столько Силы, сколько ни один жрец мне не мог дать.

– У вас что, секта? – недоумевала Рей, концентрируясь на Силе: верёвки были ослаблены, и к кистям рук наконец начала приливать кровь.

– Не секта, а единственная верная религия, – без тени сомнения тут же ответила Грейс.

– Разве не все сектанты так говорят?

– Сразу видно, что ты не отсюда, – посмеялась над ней Грейс. – Эта планета повидала _тысячи_ культов и религий, и все они были пустыми. Все боги оказались выдуманными. Люди, как идиоты, поклонялись им, приносили дары в надежде получить помощь, пока не оказалось, что всё это было лишь выдумкой. Но _Великий Сит_ – не выдумка. Из всех писаний единственно правдивыми оказались писания о нём. Только его обряды позволяют человеку заполучить такую мощь, что трудно себе вообразить, и это _реально_.

– Что за писания? – спросила Рей. Только рассказывая о Силе, Грейс сияла от восхищения ею.

– В них сказано, как получить Силу, если не родился со способностями к ней. Есть специальный обряд – жрецы скрывают ото всех тайны, я знаю только, что они приносят разные предметы, заряженные Силой из портала в лесу, из которых мы научились вытягивать эту энергию. Но она слаба, и хватает её ненадолго.

– В любом живом существе есть энергия Силы, – Рей вправду хотела понять всё это. Казалось, Грейс испытывала облегчение, рассказывая ей обо всём.

– Я знаю. И на Терре она столь ничтожна, что убивать ради неё нет смысла, даже обычного человека. Но у вас… у вас всё не так. Мы не знали, что то место в лесу – это портал, пока год назад оттуда не вывалился мужчина. И всё сошлось. Вы живёте в том мире, откуда явился Бог. Это было знамение.

Рей зажмурилась, не веря, что слушает это. За Беном охотились не посланники Палпатина, не какой-нибудь Дарт или озлобленный рыцарь Рен. Просто фанатики, как-то узнавшие о Силе от… _ситхов?_ Она пошевелила пальцами – кровоток почти восстановился. С удивлением она обнаружила, что и рана на животе начала затягиваться, хотя Рей не умела исцелять сама себя.

– Знамение чего?

– Второе пришествие Великого Сита. Когда верховный жрец впитает в себя достаточно Силы, Великий Сит воскреснет и одарит Силой своих последователей и его потомков. И те встанут во главе Империи Сита, правя от его имени.

Теперь Рей поняла. Грейс говорила об Империи ситхов – злейшем враге Старой Республики. Вероятно, миссионеры как-то добрались и до этой системы, попав на единственную обитаемую планету, но люди трактовали всё не вполне верно, следуя множество раз переписанным текстам и неточным переводам. Ситхи могли исчезнуть через портал, созданный для быстрого перемещения сквозь Мир Между Мирами, решив, что научили людей Силе. И ошиблись.

Не существовало никакого бога по имени _Великий Сит._ И «верховный жрец», который впитает достаточно Силы – точнее, выкачает её из другого форсъюзера без остатка – просто больше не будет нуждаться ни в каких утомительных ритуалах. «Бог» не вернётся. Рей не была уверена, насколько Грейс это осознала.

– Так почему вы не схватили Бена сразу в том лесу?

– Жрецы не были уверены, что он обладает Силой. Это настолько тонкая материя, что нельзя было утратить шанс, просто убив его наобум, и они подослали меня. Я следила за ним, была рядом почти всегда, и _ничего._ Никакой Силы, никаких вибраций. И спустя полгода ничего не изменилось, и спустя год. Многие считали эту затею провальной – он был словно пуст внутри. Пока три месяца назад Дэн не позвонил мне, и я не узнала, что произошло. Вся кухня вверх дном, у него нервный срыв. Я уложила его спать, убедила, что ему это показалось, убрала всё, как могла. Он поверил. Он всегда мне верил.

Рей стиснула зубы.

 _Три месяца назад_ – примерно тогда она почувствовала пробуждение его Силы, не зная, что это Бен.

– Я сообщила об этом жрецам, как прилежная девочка, – Грейс покачала головой. – Идиотка. Нужно было молчать и пользоваться им.

 _Каждое_ касание Грейс вытягивало из него Силу. Рей ничего не сделала. Пока что. Пусть её всё больше одолевала злоба, ей хотелось дослушать Грейс до конца.

– Они сказали ждать, пока Сила в нём восстановится. Но она не могла в нём восстановиться, пока я постоянно забирала себе часть, а им нужно было _всё,_ – Грейс пожала плечами. – Я ещё никогда не чувствовала себя так хорошо. Перестала зависеть от жрецов с их ничтожными порциями Силы из каких-то дурацких заряженных энергией каменных дисков или что там ещё они нам приносили. Мой генератор всегда был под боком. Впускал к себе в дом, доверял мне. Улыбался.

– А ты использовала его, – её голос сорвался. – Лгала.

– Нет, я сделала его существование более-менее сносным, – Грейс поджала нижнюю губу. – Что с того, что брала с него за это скромную плату?

– Ты оставляла его вымученным, – с укором сказала Рей. – Я помню, каким он был, когда мы встретились, Бен едва находил в себе силы ходить.

– О нет, _это_ – твоих рук дело, – Грейс улыбнулась, указав Рей на ошибку. – Ты сбежала, и он чуть с ума не сошёл. Я даже не сразу подумала о том, что ты тоже можешь обладать Силой, настолько опешила от твоего появления.

– Я убила одного из твоих собратьев прямо перед приходом, – картинка всё равно не складывалась. – Что случилось, твоим жрецам надоело ждать?

– Меня мало волнует Империя Сита, – Грейс выпрямилась и поглядела на неё с высоты своего роста. – Чем меньше людей будет обладать Силой, тем лучше для этого мира. Да и откуда у меня гарантия, что жрецы не обманывают? Я останусь без источника Силы, добровольно отдав его им, и ради чего? Я отказывалась приводить его, списывая всё на его слабость. Но, как оказалось, они догадались. В тот день они подослали первого посланника с кинжалом и вызвали к себе меня, чтобы я не могла помешать им забрать Бена. А потом, пока они держали меня, оказалось, что куда большей помехой являешься ты.

– И вы решили, что разделите всё честно. Бен – тебе, а я…

– Им, – закончила за неё Грейс, вытаскивая из ножен кинжал.

Разговор явно подходил к концу.

– Ты убьёшь Бена? – голос Рей дрогнул, пусть она и была _абсолютно_ уверена в том, что не позволит этого. – Ради Силы? Тебе совсем не жаль его?

– Не жаль, – улыбнулась Грейс, снова сев перед ней на корточки. – Я собиралась убить его. Впрочем, сначала я проверю, сможет ли жрец впитать _твою_ Силу, или ты… как ты сказала, минуешь сосуд и растворишься в Силе? Если так, то, может, я не буду убивать его. Проще жить с ним вместе, рано или поздно он всё равно мне сдастся. И тогда всё будет чудесно: поцелуи по утрам, его вкусная готовка и он сам… только мой.

Рей глядела ей прямо в глаза. Грейс ни капли не сожалела о содеянном. Причинив зло Бену, она собиралась причинить ему ещё большее зло. И Рей было совершенно наплевать на то, что теперь Бен вряд ли позволит такому с собой случиться, учитывая, насколько быстро возвращаются воспоминания.

И Бен как человек ей был совершенно не нужен. Генератор Силы в оболочке, от которой она избавится, если потребуется. Ей не нужна была его любовь, сказав те слова, она лишь хотела уязвить Рей напоследок.

И за всё это она _получит_ своё.

– Спасибо за то, что выслушала. Не поверишь, как трудно копить всё в себе, – в ответ на это Рей мягко улыбнулась, подумав, что это чувство как раз-таки ей знакомо. Хоть в чём-то они с Грейс были похожи. – А теперь пора тебе снова заснуть, – сладко пропела Грейс, занеся кинжал для удара.

Но Рей резко вцепилась в её запястье свободной от пут рукой.

***

Её не было нигде – ни на склоне холма, где они любовались звёздами, ни у ресторана, ни в башне на главной площади. Рей словно испарилась в никуда. Бен понял, что если она покинула город – то ему, вероятно, уже никогда её не найти.

Этого Бен допустить не мог. Больше, чем вернуть себя самого, он хотел вернуть её.

Но чувства подсказывали ему, что Рей где-то близко. Переходя дорогу, он изо всех сил сосредоточился на мысли, что хочет найти её, узнать, где она, прямо сейчас, увидеть её, услышать её голос. От отчаяния он положился на высшие силы – какие угодно, ведь до последнего момента он ни во что подобное не верил, и только безысходность привела его к этому.

Все окружающие его звуки – разговоры прохожих, собачий лай, шум машин – утихли в один момент. Бену показалось, что Рей там – прямо за его спиной, тут же обернулся…

…и увидел её.

***

Рей не обратила внимание на стягивание Уз Силы, слишком сосредоточенная на своём деле. У неё бывало много противников, но мало к кому у неё имелись личные счёты. Она не испытывала такого презрения даже во время схватки с императором Палпатином. Рей ненавидела его – не только за причинённые галактике страдания, но и за то, что в её жилах текла _его_ кровь. В конце концов, все дороги её ненависти к людям сходились в одной точке – _Бен._ Теперь она знала его настоящего – не пережившего боль предательства и всего того зла, что он причинял другим, испытав на себе. Боль ему причиняли многие. Но его родителей больше не было в живых. Сноук уничтожен, как и Палпатин.

Оставалась Рей, осознававшая, что сама тоже приложила руку к его страданиям, хотя могла помочь. Но Рей как никогда не собиралась сдаваться, вознамерившись всё исправить.

И оставалась Грейс, которая _должна была_ ответить за свою жестокость.

Как только Рей схватила её руку и выбила кинжал с помощью Силы куда-то в сторону, Грейс отпрянула и перекатилась. В её ладонях появился отобранный у Рей электропосох. Брюнетка отбросила световой меч, но Рей успела подхватить его и притянуть в руку. Нестабильное жёлтое сияние осветило её лицо и рассекло мрак, встретившись с оружием Грейс.

Рей следовало ожидать, что её соперница умеет сражаться. Грейс оказалась первой из противников, кто мог в равной степени полагаться на оружие и Силу – как оказалось, источник её Силы исходил не из слабых артефактов, а из самого Бена. Она три месяца вытягивала из него все соки, словно паразит, и наверняка её единоверцы убили бы Грейс из ревности, едва ощутив её силу.

Нападая на Грейс, Рей вкладывала в каждый удар всю свою ненависть. Рей прокрутила меч над головой и ударила сверху, и Грейс остановила её посохом, левой рукой пытаясь сбить Рей с ног с помощью Силы. Рей пригнулась, заставив соперницу сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не напороться на собственное оружие, и перекатилась назад.

Грейс была озлоблена. Воткнуть в Рей кинжал в момент её слабости оказалось делом простым, но о том, чтобы сражаться с ней в полную силу, она даже не задумывалась. Кинжал не ослабил её настолько, насколько должен был, и Рей восстановилась куда быстрее, чем должна была.

Рей снова принялась обороняться, когда на неё налетела Грейс. Спустя несколько ударов брюнетка отпрянула, холодный пол обагрили брызги крови: Рей полоснула её по груди.

– Ты всё равно больше не нужна ему, – сквозь глубокие вздохи предостерегла Грейс. – После всей твоей лжи.

Заметив валявшийся на полу кинжал, Рей подхватила его с помощью Силы и направила прямиком Грейс в живот. До цели оставалось несколько дюймов, как вдруг Рей охватило нечто, что она уже давно не испытывала. Тёплое поглощающее её чувство Связи, оставлявшей их с Беном лицом к лицу чаще всего против их воли, порой в неподходящие моменты.

Рей смотрела ему в глаза через Узы Силы впервые спустя три года. Но момент оказался неподходящим.

Сначала, спустя только несколько мгновений, он резко отвернулся, и Связь оборвалась – судя по ощущениям Рей, насильственно. Потом Рей увидела Грейс прямо перед собой, успев увернуться от кинжала только чудом.

***

Бен лежал на тротуаре, слыша только звон в ушах. Вокруг него толпились люди, загораживая небо с плывущими по нему облаками.

Его сбила машина. Невнимательный пешеход, засмотревшийся сквозь Узы Силы на лицо девушки, которую жаждал найти, попал под колёса невнимательного водителя, засмотревшегося в экран телефона. К счастью, тот успел затормозить, и Бен только прокатился по капоту, сбитый с ног.

Но это было неважно. Бен подскочил, не чувствуя боли от ушибов и ссадин, и, шатаясь, понесся в переулок. Теперь он знал, где находится Рей, абсолютно точно.

***

Рей прижала её к стене, и только удерживаемый двумя руками посох стоял между световым мечом и горлом Грейс. Но брюнетка, пусть и была вымотана, сдаваться тоже не собиралась.

– Он каждую ночь шептал твоё имя сквозь сон, Рей. Каждую, – говорила Грейс. – А тебя не было. И теперь не будет, чтобы защитить его.

Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Рей, она отбила её напор Силой. Это действие ослабило Грейс куда больше, чем все её предыдущие трюки, и стоило ожога ключицы. Она снова подхватила кинжал и направила его в сторону Рей.

Только тогда Рей наконец заметила. Сила пятерых почивших недоситхов и самой Грейс концентрировалась только в руках, иначе они пользоваться ею не умели. Именно поэтому Грейс связала её руки ладонь к ладони, не зная, что Силой можно управлять и из разума, и поэтому она едва ли догадывалась, что ей придётся вступать в бой с Рей.

– Тебя бы кто защитил, – она отразила летящий на неё кинжал и развернула остриём к Грейс, та воспротивилась, вытянув руку вперёд, и орудие зависло в воздухе, вибрируя.

Она сопротивлялась, вложив в удержание все силы. Рей постепенно приближалась, не отпуская невидимой хватки.

– Одному только кинжалу не убить меня, – сквозь напряжённые вздохи проговорила Грейс.

Один ловкий взмах меча – и правая рука Грейс упала на пол, а место обрубка тлело и дымилось. Кинжал, больше не испытывавший сопротивления, воткнулся Грейс в бок. Крича от боли, она попыталась ударить Рей посохом, но и вторая рука вместе с оружием отлетела в сторону. Её глаза начали закрываться, пусть мучительные травмы всё ещё и оставляли её в сознании.

Рей пригвоздила её к стене с помощью Силы.

– Этого мало, – шёпотом напомнила Грейс, содрогаясь от боли. – Я не умру.

Рей одним быстрым движением вынула кинжал и сжала шею Грейс удушением Силы.

– Не умрёшь, – подтвердила она, бросив оружие на пол.

– Значит, придушишь меня? – на её губах появилась вымученная улыбка.

– Нет, – внезапно для неё ответила Рей, приблизившись почти вплотную. – Я не проткну тебя мечом или посохом, потому что это была бы быстрая смерть. Я не задушу тебя, потому что это была бы лёгкая для тебя смерть. Ты не заслужила ни того, ни другого, – Рей перенаправила концентрацию Силы от горла к сердцу, и в глазах Грейс появился холодный ужас. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было по-настоящему больно.

– Ты должна быть мне благодарна, – еле слышно сказала Грейс, не сводя с неё взгляда. – Если бы не я, они бы давно его забрали.

– Это не значит, что ты хотела помочь ему, – Рей усилила хватку. – Спасти его, зная, _что_ они хотят с ним сотворить, – она снова двинула рукой, и плечи Грейс дёрнулись вниз. – Ты абсолютно цинично использовала его, делала больно и убила бы, не встань я на твоём пути. Ты не смеешь. Никто не смеет.

Кулак Рей сжался, и Грейс сделала свой последний вздох.

***

Только оказавшись в окружении местных ситхов, Рей поняла, что совершила ошибку. Их самопроизвольный контакт через Узы Силы, подпитываемый желанием увидеть друг друга вновь, вёл Бена прямиком в лапы тех, кто уже больше года вынашивал план принести его в жертву для обладания Силой.

Как только от её руки пала Грейс, оказалось, что они были здесь не одни. Немногочисленные приспешники жрецов, подоспевшие на место встречи первыми, сначала наблюдали за тем, как Рей разделывается с их предательницей, а теперь и сами нападали на неё.

Рей устала. Она знала, что нужна им живой, но если она не выберется, то Бена уже не предупредить о реальной опасности. Чувствуя, что физических и моральных сил остаётся всё меньше, она вспомнила, что Бен может быть на пути к ней. И как бы её ни грела эта мысль – с болью в сердце она закрыла Связь, дав Бену шанс побороться за свою свободу.

Когда из пяти их осталось двое, Рей упала на пол, световой меч откатился в сторону. Её ранили в ногу, на правом ребре был сильный ушиб, пальцы левой руки, в которой она концентрировала Силу в бою для удобства, уже плохо её слушались от перенапряжения. Она почти приготовилась к тому, что сейчас в неё воткнут очередной кинжал и погрузят в глубокий обессиленный сон.

Рей и её противники услышали, как резонируют железные ворота на склад, и обернулись. Не упуская момента, она подхватила меч и полоснула одного из мужчин по ногам, но тут же привлекла внимание другого. Остался ещё только один и, может быть, Рей удастся выбраться. Однако чувства не могли обмануть её, не в этот раз.

Бен был здесь. Она ощутила его присутствие поблизости ещё до того, как увидела у распахнувшихся ворот – он отбивался от двоих одним только кинжалом, видимо, отобранным у павшего недоситха.

Он пришёл за ней. _Снова._

– Бен! – воскликнула она, вновь открывая Связь. Расправившись с одним, Бен ранил другого и бросился к ней, оставшийся в живых недоситх упал на колени и пополз за ним.

Пока нападавший на Рей мужчина пытался задушить её, Бен воткнул тому кинжал между лопаток, и Рей глубоко вздохнула, освободившись, едва не упав снова, но Бен подхватил её за локти.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, ощущая в Силе нечто похожее на то, что произошло в первую их встречу на этой планете. Нити Связи вновь сплелись воедино.

– Прости меня, – Бен опередил её. – Я… всё ещё ничего не понимаю, но…

– Я знаю, – кивнула Рей, поджав губы. Краем глаза она видела, как за её спиной появились ещё несколько недоситхов.

Этот бой обещал закончиться ещё нескоро. Рей действительно устала – дуэль с Грейс отняла большую часть её моральных сил, пятеро побеждённых врагов – большую часть физических. Но Бен дал ей импульс сражаться вновь, с ещё большим желанием выбраться.

Их всё прибывало – с десяток воинов, вооружённых кинжалами и другим оружием, и ещё несколько в чёрных рясах, не особенно торопившихся приближаться к Бену и Рей.

– Ты же знаешь, что делать? – не веря в происходящее, Бен окидывал взглядом окружавших их противников.

Рей встала к нему боком и, тоже не спуская глаз с вооружённых воинов, на ощупь нашла руку Бена, вложив в его ладонь свой жёлтый световой меч.

– Мы справимся.

Они снова взглянули друг на друга. На его лице Рей всё ещё видела растерянность, но внутри чувствовала моральный стержень – у него вновь появилась вера. Ощущение того, что он обрёл своё место в этом мире.

Даже не вспомнив Рей по-настоящему, Бен Соло осознал, что его место – подле неё.

Едва веря своим глазам, Бен увидел, как Рей притянула в руку валявшийся на полу электропосох. Они встали спина к спине, готовые отразить атаку и сотни противников, если потребуется.

***

Бену казалось, что он снова спит. Обрывки кошмаров, в которых он сражался, расправляясь с соперниками мерцающим световым мечом, Бен переживал наяву – только едва ли это его теперь пугало. Глубоко внутри он уже принял, что в этом нет ничего противного его прежнему образу жизни, пусть происходящее совершенно не вписывалось в его привычное видение мира.

Они сражались. Вместе. Всё чаще он испытывал дежавю, будто на самом деле _всё это_ уже случилось, и ему был дан шанс переписать прошлое. Противники не отличались особым мастерством боя, однако их было много, и поначалу Бен часто отвлекался на Рей – боялся, что ей нужна помощь. И даже когда убедился, что она вполне способна постоять за себя – страх потерять её никуда не исчезал.

Разрубив противника пополам, Бен обернулся и проткнул лучом следующего. Орудовать световым мечом оказалось легче, чем настоящим, а бронежилеты, надетые даже далеко не на каждого, едва ли спасали. В нескольких метрах от него была Рей, с особым азартом расправлявшаяся одновременно с тремя – с помощью посоха и Силы. Он уже увидел эту неведомую энергию в действии, но сам так и не понял, как управлять ею.

Ему нужен был учитель.

Оставалось ещё четверо. Бен отвлёк внимание одного из нападавших на Рей на себя. Он то и дело попадал под действие Силы противника, но с каждым разом оказывал всё большее противодействие, будто вырабатывал иммунитет.

Рей тоже это чувствовала.

Жрецы, всё ещё стоявшие поодаль, не ввязывались в бойню, но по их вытянутым рукам Рей догадалась, что они направляют на них Силу. Они оба выматывались, а это значило, что совершить ритуал верховный жрец не попытается, побоявшись, что Силы окажется недостаточно – именно поэтому Грейс не лишила её Рей, а только блокировала кинжалом. Рей ощущала энергетические удары жрецов, становившиеся всё сильнее, один за другим. Как и Бен, но тот не особо понимал, отчего чувствует слабость. Она увидела, как оба противника Бена упали на землю, и отбросила от себя двоих, ударив об стену, но у тех ещё оставались силы сражаться. Однако у Рей созрел план.

Они больше не были одиноки.

Только единство могло спасти их. Только так они могли покончить с угрозой раз и навсегда.

– Возьми меня за руки, – Рей бросилась к нему, откинув в сторону посох, не сомневаясь в своём решении. – Бен!

Она встала прямо перед ним, не дав ему больше смотреть на жрецов. Его взгляд был полон беспокойства и непонимания.

– Пожалуйста, – она протянула ему руки, и Бен взял их в свои.

 _Дежавю._ Но теперь другое, правильное.

– Что мне нужно делать?

– Просто доверься. И будь со мной.

Рей закрыла глаза, крепко сжимая его руки. Он понятия не имел, что она делала, и не мог не смотреть ей за плечи – к неровному ряду фигур в тёмных балахонах. И _вновь_ что-то знакомое. Неприятно знакомое.

Вдруг Бен ощутил, словно всё внутри него словно тянется к Рей. Все его душевные силы, желания, мысли – всё стремилось только вперёд, к ней, к её силам, желаниям и мыслям.

К чему-то общему, _единому._ Он вспомнил – очередной ряд странных картинок: лифт, хижина, красный тронный зал, тёмная холодная бездна… то, что было. И кресла пилотов до боли знакомого космического корабля, маленький дом у ручья, ласковое тепло солнца над их головами… то, что будет. У них вместе.

Бен закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что должен делать.

Очередная силовая волна заставила их немного пошатнуться. Следующую они едва ощутили. Энергия Силы бурлила вокруг них, приумножаясь, впитывая в себя всё новые удары их противников, пока не взорвалась, накрыв потоком разрушительной силы всех вокруг.

Подбегавшие к ним оставшиеся в живых приспешники жрецов тут же рассыпались в прах. А их хозяева пали на землю.

Под ударом волны Рей и Бен невольно отпрянули друг от друга на несколько шагов, расцепив руки.

Они глядели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, не веря, что всё закончилось. Рей обернулась – тела один за другим обращались в прах, оставляя на полу лишь тёмные балахоны.

– Получилось… – Рей повернулась к нему, и на её лице сияла улыбка. Она засмеялась.

Бен так ничего и не вспомнил. Он подумал, что стоило сойти с ума и пережить _всё это_ только для того, чтобы понять – ему _и не нужно_ ничего вспоминать. Всё, что ему было нужно, находилось прямо перед ним.

Эта девчонка, Рей, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда. Понадобилось всего лишь пять дней для того, чтобы она разрушила его прежнюю жизнь, тем самым вернув к _настоящей_ жизни. Не его сестра, не девушка, не подруга – но нечто большее. Он не знал о её существовании больше года, однако только сейчас осознал, что она всегда была с ним, а он – тянулся к ней.

Ей предстоит объяснить ему ещё многое, но это потом. Сейчас он просто хотел наконец прижать её к себе и не отпускать из своих объятий как можно дольше. И Рей почувствовала его намерения, как и то, что ни один из них больше _никогда_ не разорвёт Связь.

Она сделала шаг – один, другой…

Но вновь обретённое счастье продлилось недолго.

Бен не успел ничего сделать. Увидел только, как одна из тёмных фигур выпрямляется, вытянув руку, и три злосчастных кинжала летят прямо на них. Прямо на Рей.

Он подался вперёд, отчаянно желая оказаться сейчас прямо за её спиной, приняв удар на себя, но это было невозможно. Рей оказалась в его объятиях – упав ему на руки с тремя кинжалами, глубоко всаженными в её спину. Она пыталась задержать взгляд на его лице, но не могла сфокусироваться. Руки не слушались. Один кинжал лишал её сил. Три – запросто могли высосать всю Силу без остатка, превратив Рей в горстку пепла.

– Нет… – Бен припал к земле, опуская её вниз и не отнимая ладони от её щеки. Его лицо исказилось – он не верил в произошедшее. Сердце сжалось от боли, Бен задыхался. Всё не могло кончиться _вот так_. – Нет, нет, _нет!_

На них летел ещё один кинжал. Бен не увидел это, но почувствовал, вскинув одну руку – и оружие отлетело в сторону. Жрец двинулся прямо на него, направляя энергетический поток, и Бену пришлось выпустить Рей из рук.

Он выпрямился, закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на Силе. Постепенно, но уверенно собирая воедино все свои чувства из прошлого, настоящего и будущего – прощение всех, кто ранил его, сожаление за то, что сам ранил кого-то, боль потери близких в прошлом и горечь утраты будущего, в которое он заглянул лишь на пару мгновений. Оно было прекрасно, но теперь недостижимо. Без Рей у него уже ничего не будет.

– Ты падёшь! – Бен услышал крик жреца где-то близко, чувствуя напор его энергии Силы. – Не достались мне, так сгиньте оба!

Он открыл глаза. Впервые Бен увидел неприкрытую Силу, волнами исходившую от рук их обоих – серо-голубое свечение, мрачно освещавшее всё вокруг.

_Это уже было._

Осознание ударило его и вылилось в Силу, устроив новый взрыв, от которого Бен отлетел к стене и ударился головой, потеряв сознание.

***

Он приложил ладонь к лицу, пытаясь избавиться от свиста в ушах. Первая же попытка встать не удалась, и Бен ударился о пол.

– _Рей…_ – ему хотелось крикнуть, но её имя было только глухим шёпотом. Она лежала в десяти метрах от него и не шевелилась.

Бен опёрся на локти и с трудом поднялся на ноги, видя перед собой только её. Сразу слева от него лежала убитая Грейс. Где-то вдалеке – убитый верховный жрец местных ситхов. Через два неровных шага Бен снова упал лицом вниз, не успев подставить руки. Тело не слушалось. Вероятно, он что-то сломал, отброшенный ударной волной Силы.

Когда через несколько секунд ему с трудом удалось встать на ноги, Бен торопливо ринулся вперёд, словно не замечая своих травм – правая нога была, очевидно, как минимум вывихнута, а живот пронзала острая боль. В метре от Рей он в очередной раз рухнул на пол, на этот раз на колени и ладони.

Бен подобрался к ней так быстро, как только смог, не поднимаясь на ноги, и опустил дрожавшую руку на плечо Рей. Никакого отклика. Собрав свои последние силы, Бен сумел сесть и аккуратно притянул Рей к себе на руки, держа за талию и шею. Её тело безвольно подчинялось всем его движениям.

– Рей… Ты слышишь меня? – едва слышно шептал он, пытаясь повернуть её голову. – _Держись._

Бледное лицо и потухший взгляд Рей заставили его застыть от испуга. Трепетавшую в отчаянии Связь ударило тревогой. Бен вырвал из её спины ядовитые кинжалы.

– Рей… – он пригнулся ближе к её бледному лицу. Сердцебиение было таким медленным и слабым, что пульс фактически не прощупывался.

Бен растерянно огляделся по сторонам, его губы дрогнули в порыве позвать на помощь. Но никто бы не пришёл. Они остались совершенно одни – только он и она.

Его охватила сильная дрожь, грудь сотрясалась от сильных ударов истерзанного сердца и судорожных вздохов. Бен прижал её к себе, упершись подбородком ей в плечо. Его отчаянные и теперь пустые глаза глядели куда-то вперёд.

В душе словно что-то взорвалось, и он вдруг осознал: это всё _уже происходило_. Однажды Рей уже умирала у него на руках.

Он много раз за этот год думал о том, что в один момент _вспомнит всё,_ всю свою жизнь, и гадал, что станет этим импульсом. Знай Бен, что именно им станет – он бы проклял себя за такие мысли и желания. Жизнь не промелькнула у него перед глазами, как Бен на то рассчитывал. Всё просто вернулось, будто никогда и не уходило.

Бен знал, что теперь остался один. Он чувствовал себя одиноким до встречи с Рей, обрёл её и потерял в прошлой жизни, снова обрёл и снова потерял в этой.

Бен знал, что никто не придёт ему на помощь. Все ситхи, которых он боготворил большую часть жизни, все джедаи, молча наблюдавшие за смертью Рей в прошлый раз, – _никто_ не поможет. Только Рей не бросила его в беде на этой планете – почувствовав его сквозь боль, неверие и смерть, преодолев расстояние в миллиарды звёзд, не отвернувшись от него, даже когда он отвернулся от неё.

Бен знал, что должен сделать. И знал, что ему хватит на это сил.

_Снова._

Закрыв глаза, он начал вливать в неё последние капли Силы, которые в нём остались. Не задумываясь о том, _что_ за этим последует. Ему это было совсем не важно, как не было важно и в прошлый раз. Только на этот раз Бен не сомневался, нужен ли ей.

Теперь и он знал Рей – вероятно, не ту, которой она была три года назад, но всё равно _настоящую_. Бен был рад узнать её, хоть и осознавал, что снова потеряет.

Когда Рей тихо вздохнула, а её пальцы неуверенно коснулись его руки, Бен открыл глаза и взглянул на неё. Бледное лицо вновь обрело цвет, сердце заколотилось, отдаваясь ударами во всём теле.

Она снова была в его объятиях и тонула во взгляде тёмных испуганных глаз. Рей выпрямилась, опустив руки на его предплечья, нетерпеливо касалась шеи, лица, не веря, что они _действительно_ снова вместе.

Что-то новое, но одновременно знакомое читалось в его взгляде. Не потребовалось и нескольких секунд, прежде чем Рей осознала.

– Бен… – из её глаз хлынули слёзы.

– Прости, – шепнул он, осознавая, что у него осталось лишь несколько минут. – _За всё_ прости.

– Да что ты снова… – она усмехнулась, шмыгнув носом, и запустила руки в его волосы. – Тебе больше не за что извиняться.

Его губы дрогнули, взгляд охватило сожаление.

– Нет… – шепнула Рей.

Теперь пришёл её черёд вспомнить и понять _всё._ Она была на пороге смерти, а к нему вернулись воспоминания. Он точно знал, как вернуть её, и сделал то, что посчитал правильным.

_Снова._

Рей с ужасом думала о том, что всё повторилось. Только с той лишь разницей, что на этот раз она поняла всё куда быстрее. Холодный страх захлестнул Связь.

– Зачем… – сорвалось с её губ, и Рей почувствовала, как он слабеет. Она легла первой, мягко увлекая за собой, не давая упасть. – Ты опять это сделал.

– Ты должна жить, – глаза Бена закрывались сами собой. Рей прильнула к нему всем телом, крепко обнимая, будто это удержит его в этом мире.

– Нет, – она закрыла глаза, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, и попыталась успокоиться. Охватившие Бена холод и слабость утихли, накрываемые волной покалывающего тепла Силы. – Я не дам тебе повторить эту ошибку. Это не Экзегол…

Рей слабела.

– Не Экзегол, – выдохнул Бен. – Оставшейся Силы не хватит на двоих.

– Значит, умрём вместе. Уйдём навсегда.

Рей уже однажды потеряла веру. Не мыслив жизни без Бена, она не собиралась просто сдаваться. Она изменилась, он изменился. Неизменной оставалась только одна вещь – их чувства, теперь осознаваемые обоими, нерушимая Связь, единство диады, которая не позволила бы им расстаться вновь.

В этом мире или в другом.

– Помнишь… что ты сказала мне тогда? – Рей едва различала его слова, проваливаясь в небытие.

 _Тогда,_ перед поцелуем.

– Да, – выдохнула Рей ему в грудь.

– Можешь повторить?

Рей слабо улыбнулась ему сквозь наваливающийся сон.

– Бен Соло. Если предложение ещё в силе, я готова принять твою руку.

Однажды он уже отдал за Рей свою жизнь, ничего не ожидая взамен. Не будучи уверенным в том, что она на самом деле к нему чувствует и что случится после его смерти.

Крепко сжимая её руку, отдаваясь сну в этот раз и не зная, станет ли тот вечным, Бен Соло снова ни о чём не жалел. Он любил. И чувствовал, что был любимым.


	10. Восхождение Соло

Она чувствовала, что её куда-то несут. Чуть приоткрыв глаза, Рей увидела чёрное небо в россыпи звёзд и Бена, смотревшего только вперёд. Её ноги покачивались с каждым его шагом, а голова покоилась на крепком плече.

Рей ощущала некую нереальность происходящего. В его крепких руках было так хорошо.

– Бен… – шепнула она, и он тут же взглянул на неё. Устало, но со светлой улыбкой. – Куда мы?

– Домой, – ответил Бен, не останавливаясь.

Рей улыбнулась ему в ответ. _Рядом с ним_ её дом мог быть где угодно.

***

Очнулась она на кровати в спальне Бена. Солнечные лучи лениво освещали комнату, и Рей неторопливо обвела взглядом окружение – шкаф, стол с лампой, плакат с планетами системы на стене, две тумбочки… всё, как она увидела впервые.

Внезапно осознав, _чего именно_ не хватает этой комнате, Рей подскочила. Во всём теле чувствовалась неимоверная слабость, и едва Рей ступила на пол, у неё закружилась голова. Держась за шкаф и за стену, она открыла дверь в гостиную с замиранием сердца.

Бен Соло стоял у плиты и что-то готовил как ни в чём не бывало. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Рей бросилась к нему, вложив остаток сил, и стоило Бену заметить, что она в комнате, как Рей уже прильнула к нему сзади, всем телом прижимаясь к широкой спине.

– Рей, – он мягко усмехнулся, – у меня так завтрак сгорит.

Тут же услышав тихий всхлип, Бен сдвинул сковородку с огня, повернулся в её объятиях и уткнулся подбородком ей в макушку.

– Скажи, что всё это… было, – еле говорила Рей. – Что мне это не приснилось. Скажи, что всё вспомнил. Скажи, что мы…

– Мы не погибли, Рей, – он запустил руку ей в волосы и закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув. Очнувшись на складе первым, он задавался теми же вопросами, вдобавок к секундному страху за жизнь Рей. – Страшное позади. Я всё вспомнил. Это не сон.

Она ослабла в его руках, Бен усадил её на стул и опустился на колени рядом.

Рей долго смотрела на него, приоткрыв губы, не стесняясь своих слёз. Смотрела как в первый раз – на Бена Соло, которого три года назад потеряла на Экзеголе. Эти три года не пощадили их обоих. Но Рей ни на секунду не сомневалась, что _оно того стоило._ Впервые она могла смотреть на него, сколько ей только захочется, а не хвататься за последние секунды его жизни. Она коснулась ладонью его щеки, и Бен прильнул к её руке, закрыв глаза.

– Рей, ты спасла нас, – он нарушил тишину и улыбнулся. Рей подумала, что никогда не устанет любоваться его улыбкой. – Спасла меня. У нас никогда не было времени поговорить о… вообще поговорить. Но теперь… теперь будет. Теперь у нас _всё_ будет, если только захочешь разделить это со мной.

Она рассмеялась сквозь слёзы, заключив его лицо в ладони и прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Он хоть когда-нибудь перестанет _сомневаться?_

***

Они завтракали в абсолютной тишине. В обоих бурлило слишком много невысказанного – признания, вопросы, подавляемые эмоции, но ни один не решался начать.

После душа и завтрака Рей почувствовала себя гораздо лучше, но притянуть в руку чашку у неё не получилось – ей казалось, словно Сила была заперта где-то глубоко внутри и отказывалась отзываться. Бен сказал, что чувствует то же.

– Думаешь, это навсегда? – с беспокойством спросила его Рей, усаживаясь на диван рядом с ним.

– Понятия не имею, – он устало провёл ладонью по лицу. – Я уже давно не ощущал Силу и вчера, как только всё вспомнил, осознал, что отвык. Тяжёлый груз. А уж для Дэна Дарсона… – он поднял брови и посмотрел прямо перед собой. – Рей, я был таким идиотом, – Бен повернулся к ней, его глаза выражали глубокое, подлинное сожаление. – Ты… всё, ты всё делала правильно, я бы на твоём месте тоже хотел сберечь твои чувства.

– Я бы всё равно не исчезла из твоей жизни, – усмехнулась Рей сквозь грусть, которая никак не отступала. – И не мечтай. Я пообещала себе никогда не покидать тебя, как ты пообещал всегда быть со мной.

Его губы приоткрылись.

– Ты… слышала? – затаив дыхание спросил он. – Потому что потом… ни разу.

– О чём ты? – недоумевала Рей, приблизившись к нему.

– Два года, – Бен опустил взгляд. – Я знаю, _где_ был два года, и ты тоже знаешь.

– Мир Между Мирами, – закивала Рей. – Знаю. Но не знаю, каково это.

– Это ловушка, из которой самому не выбраться, – он коснулся затылком спинки дивана. – Миллиарды путей, событий прошлого и будущего, мелькающие перед глазами. И стоит только шагнуть в одно из них, как тебя выбрасывает назад, в чёрную пустоту.

Рей трудно было это даже представить.

– Тебе удалось задержаться хоть где-то?

– Один раз, – он повернулся к ней, – на Ач-То. Ты искала ответы, но я… не успел.

– Я помню! – Рей поразилась тому, как картинка прошлого дополнилась. – Я искала ответ на вопрос, кто я. Но увидела только себя, хотя чувствовала чьё-то присутствие.

– Даже если бы ты увидела меня тогда, это было сколько, уже четыре, пять лет назад? Что бы это дало?

– Многое, – нетерпеливо поёрзала на диване Рей. – Если бы я тогда знала, что мы… я бы тогда… – Бен чуть нахмурился, едва понимая, к чему она ведёт. – Неважно. Это слишком сложная система. Я просто верила, что ты вернёшься оттуда… как-нибудь. Но ничего не помогало. Два года метаний по галактике ничего не дали. И когда я сдалась, ты… почему именно спустя два года?

 _Верила. Металась по галактике._ У Бена заболело в груди.

– Об этом я собирался спросить у тебя, – он неуверенно пожал плечами. – Я никак не мог выбраться оттуда сам, это совершенно точно. _Ты_ что-то сделала.

Она стиснула зубы.

– Я сдалась, – тихо ответила Рей. – Я боролась два года фактически в одиночку, испробовала всё, верила… но потом просто сдалась. Потеряла веру.

– Ты здесь, – Бен поспешил утереть слезу с её щеки, и Рей накрыла его руку своей. – Значит, в конце концов, вера в тебе была и после этого. Но подумай, что случилось год назад? Когда ты поняла, что это конец и искать меня не имеет смысла?

Несколько секунд Рей размышляла. Что случилось в тот день, когда она сдалась? Осознание заставило её горько усмехнуться.

– Я прилетела на Экзегол, на то самое место. В отчаянии. Я сконцентрировалась на Силе, взывая ко всем джедаям и ситхам, чтобы они вернули мне тебя. Прямо сейчас, сию секунду. И когда ничего не произошло, я… сорвалась, – всхлипнула Рей. – Я два года упорно подавляла в себе наследие своей _настоящей_ семьи, всю эту Тьму, но там… у меня больше не было сил. Я крушила молниями всё, что на глаза попадалось, всё, пока не упала без сил…

Бен притянул Рей к себе, пытаясь унять её дрожь.

– Ты же понимаешь, что этим самым вытащила меня оттуда? – её слёзы, особенно если она лила их _из-за него,_ разбивали Бену сердце. – Ты ещё раз спасла меня. Всплеск тёмной энергии вытянул меня из Междумирья _к тебе._

– Восстановить баланс? – Рей шмыгнула носом и подняла голову. На футболке Бена остались следы её слёз. – Исправить то, что я натворила?

– Ты не сделала ничего ужасного, – уверял её Бен.

– Ты не видел меня. Не видел… как я убивала тех, кто хотел напасть на тебя. Не видел, как под влиянием собственного эгоизма я чуть не погубила тебя во сне, насильно пытаясь вернуть тебе память. Не видел, как… я убила Грейс, – Рей видела, как он сразу поменялся в лице.

– Могу поспорить, что _она_ заслужила, – со вздохом ответил Бен, выдержав паузу. – Но торт-то за что? Он не сделал тебе ничего плохого!

Рей слабо рассмеялась его шутке.

– Я знаю, что она много для тебя значила. Но Грейс подослали местные «ситхи» с самого начала, она постоянно вытягивала из тебя Силу…

– Для Дэна Дарсона она действительно значила многое, – кивнул он. Да, глядя на прошлые три месяца свежим взглядом, теперь он осознавал, почему часто чувствовал себя таким вымученным после общения с Грейс. – Но для меня… для Бена Соло она ничего не значит. Могу только сказать ей спасибо за то, что её корыстные мотивы, какими бы они ни были, позволили мне встать на ноги. Но об этих ненормальных «ситхах» и Грейс мы потом поговорим.

Рей выпрямилась.

– Мне никогда в жизни не выразить словами, что ты для меня значишь, Рей, – он смотрел прямо на неё, и у Рей замерло сердце. – И значила с самого начала. Значила так много, что, даже забыв себя, я помнил тебя. И то, что ты боролась за меня даже после моей смерти, прилетела сюда, я даже боюсь представить, каким образом… И берегла мои чувства, даже когда я вёл себя как полнейший кретин. Поэтому, если ты всё ещё не передумала… – он протянул ей свою ладонь, и Рей глупо уставилась на неё.

– Что значит «всё ещё»? – недоумевала она. – Ты… на самом деле сомневаешься? Я дважды сказала, что принимаю твою руку. Я поцеловала тебя…

Он глядел на неё как-то виновато, его протянутая рука опустилась.

– Потому что я спас тебя, – с его губ сорвался тихий вздох. – И ты… пусть ты и не считала меня своим другом, но за спасение ты чувствовала… благодарность.

Рей опешила от такого признания, вытаращив глаза, и поспешила взять его за руки.

– Бен! – она воззвала к нему. – _Конечно,_ я чувствовала благодарность! Ты вернул меня к жизни. Тебе ли не знать, как страшно быть на пороге смерти, я до сих пор прекрасно помню тот первый раз, когда оказалась на грани. Ранив тебя на обломках Звезды Смерти, я осознала многое. Я была готова _умереть за тебя_ Бен, ещё тогда. Я чувствую благодарность и сейчас – за то, что ты снова вырвал меня из объятий смерти, за то, что прощаешь меня и принимаешь такой, какая я есть. Но неужели ты думаешь, что _поцелуй благодарности_ выглядит именно так? – в его глазах появились сомнения, и Рей выдохнула. – Я думаю, что и ты сейчас благодарен мне за всё, в чём только что признался, вновь протягивая мне свою руку. Но за этим стоит и нечто гораздо большее – то самое, что ты не можешь выразить словами. Ведь люди не целуют так, как я целовала тебя, из благодарности. Не летят в другую галактику из благодарности. Не говорят, что принимают руку, не умирают друг за друга, не чувствуют боль потери, не готовы провести остаток дней друг с другом только из бла…

Он не дал ей договорить, прижавшись своими губами к её. Рей тут же обвила его шею руками и прижала к себе крепче, боясь, что Бен испугается своей смелости и прервёт поцелуй. Но этого не произошло. Узы Силы всколыхнулись от этого единения, но они оба знали, что теперь ещё долго не почувствуют этих вибраций. Связь стянулась намертво, ведь теперь ни у одного из них не было сомнений.

***

Поцелуй продлился достаточно долго для того, чтобы Рей позволила ему отстраниться. На лице Бена появилась до боли знакомая улыбка, и на мгновение у Рей в сердце кольнуло: слишком долго она вызывала у неё только горькие воспоминания. Но не теперь. Рей едва успела улыбнуться в ответ, как сама накинулась на него с поцелуем. По правде сказать, Рей едва представляла, что дальше делать с этими мягкими, тёплыми, чувственными губами, поэтому впала в ступор, когда Бен немного расслабился и осторожно обхватил сначала её верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю. Эти простые, но незнакомые Рей действия заставили её почувствовать нечто совсем новое.

– Последние дни я только и думал об этом, – прошептал Бен в её губы.

– Погоди… – Рей распахнула глаза. – _Только об этом?_

– Ну… не только… – кончики его ушей тут же покраснели. – В смысле… если бы ты не сопротивлялась, мы бы поцеловались ещё дня два назад!

– _Я_ сопротивлялась, – Рей фыркнула и улыбнулась. – А кто мне про индивидуальные занятия _с девочками_ рассказывал? Кто к звёздам лететь не хотел?

Бен рассмеялся. Если бы три года назад он знал, что настанет тот день, когда они смогут просто сидеть вот так и говорить о подобной ерунде… Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все его сомнения были напрасны. Она не ненавидела его. Она скорбела о его смерти. Она искала его, вытянула из Междумирья и нашла на этой далёкой планете. Она старалась помочь ему, не ранив при этом. И снова спасла.

Всё ради него. Теперь он никогда больше не будет одинок. Они больше никогда не будут одиноки.

– Бен, – она уловила его грусть. – Если ты хочешь о чём-нибудь поговорить…

– Расскажи мне о том, что происходило в галактике все эти годы, – попросил он.

Рей тяжело вздохнула и легла на диван, положив голову ему на колени. Бен сначала напрягся, но спустя пару секунд его смятение утихло.

– В политике? Хаос. Впрочем, как обычно, – усмехнулась она и прижала руку Бена к себе. – По и Финн возглавили Второй Альянс за восстановление Республики. Первого Ордена больше нет.

Она подняла глаза к нему, но едва ли его лицо выражало хоть какие-то эмоции на этот счёт.

– Значит, Сопротивления больше нет. Первого Ордена больше нет…

– Нет ситхов. И нет джедаев, – Рей вдруг осознала, что они пришли ровно к тому, что Бен предрекал несколько лет назад. Прошлое погибло. Они его убили.

– Один джедай всё-таки есть, – сказал он.

– Или два? – Рей снова на него посмотрела.

– Я? – Бен словно удивился. – Я не джедай.

В мысли Рей закрались сомнения. Он всё вспомнил. Но что, если не хотел возвращаться туда, где его не ждут? Вряд ли хоть одна живая душа в их галактике обрадуется его появлению. Бен мог сомневаться даже в том, что хотя бы одна _слившаяся с Силой_ душа будет рада его видеть…

– Они любят тебя, – Рей не была уверена, что Бен хотел спросить её об этом, но посчитала, что ему стоит знать. – И жалеют о многом. Что упустили тебя и потом перестали бороться, потому что не чувствовали тебя нигде, как и я. Но они _будут рады,_ что ты жив.

Он только слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

– Я три года жила на Татуине, – снова заговорила Рей. – И чаще говорила с Люком и Леей, чем с кем-либо другим. Поверь, я знаю.

– На Звезде Смерти, когда ты улетела, я увидел отца, – вдруг сказал он. Рей крепче сжала его руку. – Я знаю, это не мог быть он. Чья-то Силовая проекция? Иллюзия? Чувствую только, что он был именно таким, как я его знал. Настоящим. Я много лет винил его за многое, убил, думая, что так избавлюсь от своей слабости и покончу с _Беном Соло_ раз и навсегда. Но мне кажется, что настоящий Хан сказал бы мне именно это.

– Сказал что?

– Что прощает меня. Нет, он не сказал вслух, но этого не требовалось. Я просто знаю это.

Рей выпрямилась и обняла его, уложив голову на плечо. Она не могла перестать его касаться.

– Ты прав, – она вздохнула. Хан Соло был одним из главных ключей к обретению баланса для Бена. – С остальными родственниками ты, в отличие от меня с моими, ещё можешь всё обсудить.

– К слову о твоих родственниках… – задумчиво сказал он, и Рей напряглась. – Ты не совсем _внучка_ Палпатина…

Раскрыв рот от удивления, Рей осознала, что им ещё действительно _о многом_ придётся поговорить.

***

Бену не спалось, но впервые не по причине кошмаров. На его душе было спокойно как никогда.

Глядя в подсвеченный светом фонарей тюль спальни, Бен размышлял. Ему было только тридцать три года, но он чувствовал, будто прожил уже несколько жизней. Сначала ему в голову пришли мысли о родителях. Занятая мать, вечно отсутствующий отец – Бен много лет хранил в сердце только это, забывая обо всём остальном. Он не мог простить их за то, что они отдали его в академию, сначала не понимал причин, потом злился: Хан и Лея знали о бурлящей в нём Силе и боялись, видя в нём не ребёнка, а угрозу. В этом он не сомневался. Но думая обо всём, что делали его родители за последние годы, Бен осознал и нечто иное. Они _не знали_ и _не могли_ справиться с его Силой, если бы что-то пошло не так, поэтому Лея и рассудила, что отправить его к своему брату будет мудрым решением.

В их отношениях было столько сокрытого, недосказанного, невыраженного, но теперь Бен осознавал: несмотря ни на что, они любили его. И Бен точно знал, что _извлёк_ урок из ошибок своих родителей.

Как Лея, испугавшись самого страшного, совершила ошибку, неосознанно подтолкнув сына на Тёмную сторону, так и её отец Энакин Скайуокер, побоявшись смерти своей возлюбленной, ступил на этот путь. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову, когда Рей рассказала о голограммах. Бен намеревался посмотреть их все, однако сейчас он пытался понять, почему с таким восхищением оглядывался на деда большую часть своей жизни.

Дело было не только в Сноуке и его вкрадчивом шёпоте, обманувшем детский разум. Бен никогда не считал примером для подражания своего нового учителя – им всегда был Дарт Вейдер. Питая ненависть к родителям и дяде, он зацепился за единственного предка, которого знал – сильного, непоколебимого, уважаемого. Разбитому, терзаемому болью мальчишке нужен был кто-то, на кого можно равняться.

Но Бен не знал, что в конце своего пути Дарт Вейдер снова стал Энакином Скайуокером. Не знал, сколько скорби скрывалось под навязанной чёрной маской. Теперь Бен понимал, что, вероятно, всю жизнь учился у деда совсем не тому, чему нужно было. Однако у него появилось время всё исправить.

Бен повернул голову. Слева от него, лёжа на боку под тонким одеялом, посапывала Рей. Сегодня они говорили о многом: Рей рассказала ему о местных ситхах и обо всём случившемся, Бен выведал у неё о каждом шаге пути с Татуина на Терру, ощущая всё большую вину. Он не считал, что _был с ней_ , как пообещал. Остался в её сознании только воспоминаниями, галлюцинациями, но его шёпота из Междумирья Рей не слышала никогда.

Очнувшись на Терре, даже до пробуждения Силы, он отчётливо осознавал, что нужен кому-то, поэтому с отчаянной надеждой шептал перед сном каждую ночь: _«Найди меня. Пожалуйста»._

И теперь она была с ним. Рей. Погибель Кайло Рена и спасение Бена Соло. Так он думал три года назад, но не теперь. Встретив её впервые, он почувствовал притяжение Света; убивая отца, он надеялся остаться во Тьме, потому что его душу рвало на части. Рей чувствовала его внутренний конфликт, но, как и он, не осознавала, что выбор стороны убивает душу.

Равновесие скрывалось в балансе, которого им было не достигнуть поодиночке. Они снова обрели шанс сделать всё правильно.

Узнав правду о своём происхождении, Рей оказалась охвачена ещё большим смятением. Кто она? Снова лишь мусорщица с Джакку? Рей Палпатин? Рей Скайуокер? Она не могла понять, к какой фамилии теперь себя относить.

Но у Бена определённо были мысли на этот счёт.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно новым человеком, готовым принять жизнь, о которой всегда мечтал. С ней. _Только_ с ней.

– Бен… – шепнула Рей, и он распахнул глаза. – Всё… нормально?

Почему она это спросила, Бен понял, только ощутив слезу на своей щеке.

– Да, – он поспешно вжался щекой в подушку, тем самым приблизив своё лицо к Рей. – Просто думал. Обо всём.

Он глядел на неё из-под ресниц, и Рей протянула руку, чтобы скинуть прядь чёрных волос с его лба.

– Больше не о чем волноваться, – мягко сказала она, запустив руку в его спутавшиеся локоны.

– Рей. Ты для меня – всё, – прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от её лица. На том промелькнула растерянность, но лишь на секунду. – Будь со мной всегда. Пожалуйста.

Она придвинулась, и разделявшие их несколько сантиметров исчезли.

 _– Обещаю,_ – выдохнула Рей через Связь, и Бен услышал её.

Целуя его и вжимаясь в Бена всем телом, ощущая, как он крепко, но бережно обнимает её, Рей уже ни о чём не думала, полностью растворившись в чувствах.

И Бен не замедлил последовать её примеру.

***

Она задыхалась шёпотом его имени. Бен словно сошёл с ума, целуя всё, что попадалось на пути его губ, и каждое касание заставляло всё внутри неё трепетать. Рей не сопротивлялась, когда от лица, линии челюсти, ключиц, он начал целовать её грудь – впрочем, не пересекая границу, которую Рей одновременно жаждала и боялась пересечь.

Рей решила, что, вероятно, это из-за неё Связь дрожала от напряжения и тревоги, но одновременно отчаянного желания. _Её первый раз._ И он случится _с Беном._

Он чуть касался края её маечки, словно и сам боялся пересечь эту грань. Рей накрыла его руку своей и отодвинула ткань, обнажая грудь. Бен тут же принялся целовать кожу вокруг соска, коснулся языком чувствительной вершины. Едва ли представляя, что ему следует делать, он снова ощущал себя четырнадцатилетним подростком, украдкой поглядывавшим на девочек и иногда воображавшим себе всякое. Но ни его фантазии в прошлом и настоящем, ни просмотр некоторых _интересных_ фильмов и рядом не стояли с тем, что он сейчас испытывал. Его _первый раз._ И он случится _с Рей._

Но его желание довлело над страхом. Он соврал бы, сказав, что ни разу не подумал об этом и в «прошлой жизни», однако сейчас всё было по-другому. Ещё не вспомнив Рей по-настоящему два дня назад, Бен не мог избавиться от чувства, что между ними что-то было. Словно они уже были вместе, но он облажался, и Рей не хотела раскрывать ему правду и возвращаться к нему. Или в прошлом они были так близко к тому, чтобы быть вместе, что для осознания чувств ему понадобилось меньше одного дня. Как оказалось, второе, и Бена не могло это не радовать.

Обхватив сосок губами, он сжал её вторую грудь, и стоны Рей стали более низкими. Ей стало жарко, мысли путались. Это происходило _на самом деле,_ не в её мечтах и снах, и оказалось, что в реальности Рей не такая уж и смелая.

Когда он задрал её майку и начал спускаться губами ниже, прямо к резинке шортиков, не переставая ласкать грудь, Рей испугалась и потянула его к себе. Бен глядел на неё обескураженно в ореоле взлохмаченных волос.

– Я что-то сделал не так?

– Нет, всё… всё так, – Рей нервно улыбнулась и притянула его к себе для поцелуя, на знакомую ей территорию.

С каждым поцелуем Бен чувствовал себя увереннее. Рей волновалась, и это было заметно, но слова «нет» она не сказала. Бен перекинул ногу и навис над ней сверху, вжимая в матрас. На секунду Рей опешила, вытаращив глаза, но не успел он опять спросить, всё ли в порядке, как она запустила пальцы в его волосы и жадно прижалась губами к его. Бен оперся на руки, боясь задавить её своим весом.

Он тесно прижимался к ней всем телом, и нараставшее возбуждение дурманило разум Рей. Её руки блуждали по спине Бена, забирались под футболку всё выше.

– Сними… её… – попросила Рей между поцелуями, становившимися всё более чувственными и глубокими.

Бен улыбнулся ей в губы и выпрямился, стянув с себя футболку. Рей приподнялась на локтях, не в силах смотреть куда-то ещё, кроме как на его широкую мускулистую грудь, когда-то давно запечатлевшуюся в её памяти. Она коснулась затылком подушки, и Бен склонился над ней на вытянутых руках. Пальцы Рей пробежались по его бицепсам, шее, груди и прессу.. дальше зайти она не рискнула, хотя не заметить возбуждение Бена было бы сложно.

Он снова приник к ней, сосредоточив всё внимание на её шее, и Рей закрыла глаза, руки обессиленно опустились на его спину. Рей словно таяла под ним, растворяясь в чувствах и ощущениях. Между ног пылало, и куда сильнее, чем когда она ласкала себя, порой фантазируя о нём или пробуждаясь от горячих снов.

Стоило Рей начать ёрзать под ним от пульсировавшего в ней возбуждения, как Бен издал глухой, почти отчаянный стон.

– Рей, я хочу тебя, – выдохнул он ей в кожу, не переставая целовать.

Она тоже хотела, чтобы это случилось. Ох, _как_ она хотела. Пусть на пару мгновений Рей и поддалась внутренней панике, но это не помешало ей раздвинуть бёдра, отчего Бен прижался изнывающим в штанах членом прямо к её центру.

– Значит, _это_ лишнее, – рука Рей скользнула от его спины к резинке пижамных штанов. Бен шумно выдохнул – томительные ласки вот-вот сведут его с ума окончательно.

Снова выпрямившись, Бен избавился от остатков своей одежды. Его руки немного дрожали.

Рей только мельком взглянула вниз и тут же залилась краской – по ощущениям, не только на щеках, но и на груди. Она подумала, что выглядит, должно быть, жалко. Ничего общего с той Рей, которая пару ночей назад разделила с ним жаркое сновидение. Рей подняла глаза, стесняясь даже встретиться с Беном взглядом.

Сначала она, всё так же не опуская взгляда, сняла с себя сбившуюся в полоску майку, потом начала стягивать шорты вместе с трусиками. Бен помог ей освободиться от последнего предмета одежды и стал спускаться ниже, но Рей вцепилась в его руки, останавливая.

– Ты… ты что собрался делать? – нервно сглотнула Рей.

– Я… ну… – он неловко стрельнул глазами вниз, и её всколыхнула почти что _паника._

– Что?! – недоумевала Рей. – _Нет!_

– Почему? – Бен хлопнул глазами. – Тебе будет хорошо…

 _«Наверное»,_ – добавил он мысленно. В _кино_ девушкам это обычно нравится.

– Нет, и всё! – Рей явно была настроена категорично.

– Ладно, ладно, – сдался Бен. – Отложим это на другой раз.

Его лицо? _Там?_ Рей хотела было возмутиться, что такого и ни в какой другой раз не будет, но Бен снова прильнул к её телу, обжигая губы своим дыханием. Рей обхватила его ногами, как, бывало, воображала в своих снах, и член оказался прижат к её животу.

Бен выдохнул через рот и уткнулся лицом ей в шею. Он уже не мог терпеть.

– Прости, если что-то делаю не так, – прошептал Бен. – Я не… не совсем уверен в том, что делаю.

Затуманенный разум Рей не сразу проанализировал услышанное. Что он имеет в виду? Он не уверен в том, что хочет с ней секса?

– Бен, всё хорошо, – она неровно дышала. Улыбнувшись, Рей потянулась к нему, коснувшись губ.

– Серьёзно, Рей, – не унимался он. – Прости, что я не такой… умелый…

Только сейчас до неё дошло.

– Успокойся, – она прикусила нижнюю губу, едва сдерживая улыбку. Рей и так не сомневалась, что Грейс лгала, но услышать это прямо определённо не помешало. Оказывается, бывший Верховный Лидер был так занят, что не нашёл времени лишиться девственности. Эта тайна останется только между ними.

 _Единственная._ Рей будет его _единственной._

– Если не хочешь…

– Бен! – она была готова его колотить. – Пожалуйста. Давай сделаем это, – Рей погладила его волосы. – Я хочу сделать это _прямо сейчас._

Он закивал, чмокнул её в лоб и слез с неё, потянувшись к ящику тумбочки.

– Что… Бен, что опять не так? – недоумевала Рей. Он сел на край кровати, шелестя чем-то в руках, но Рей ничего не видела за его широкой спиной.

– Это чтобы… без сюрпризов, – расплывчато пояснил он, копошась. Руки тряслись от нервов. – Ну, через девять месяцев.

Рей не могла не признать, что прозрачная резинка на члене выглядит, по меньшей мере, странно, но она совершенно точно пока не была готова стать матерью, поэтому спорить не стала.

Но ей в голову пришла кое-какая другая мысль.

– Так, погоди… А _откуда_ они у тебя?

Не мог же он собираться… Нет, сейчас было _совсем_ не время думать о Грейс.

– Купил… – обескураженно ответил Бен.

– Для… кого? – её щёки покраснели. Но Рей не могла не заметить, что и он от чего-то смутился.

– Я же говорил, что _не только_ о поцелуях думал, – пробубнил Бен себе под нос.

Сказать, что Рей эта мысль успокоила – всё равно, что ничего не сказать.

Он пристроился у неё между ног, и, опустив голову, направил головку ко входу. Рей вскрикнула от боли.

Бен снова склонился над ней. Она вся дрожала, зажмурившись.

– Больно? Может, в другой раз? – с беспокойством глядел на неё Бен.

– Нет… ничего, – Рей выдохнула и улыбнулась для него. – Так и должно быть, немного больно. Продолжай.

Да, оказалось _не так_ приятно, как она воображала, но пугать ещё и Бена было нельзя. Он погружался всё глубже, медленно растягивая Рей, пока та вцепилась в его предплечья ногтями.

– Расслабься, – попросил Бен. Она так сильно сжимала его, что и ему самому было тяжело продвигаться дальше. – Рей, – он поцеловал её в щёку и опустил руку на низ живота.

Почувствовав прилив тепла от его руки, она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и постаралась сделать, как он просил. Наконец её сознание переключилось с ощущения боли на нечто ей прежде неведомое – _он был внутри неё._ После всех лет это наконец происходило по-настоящему.

Рей кивнула, немного успокоившись, и Бен продолжал – аккуратно, не торопясь, пока не вошёл в неё до конца. Она снова глубоко вздохнула, привыкая к ощущению наполненности и растягиванию мышц внутри. Прижавшись к её разгорячённому телу, Бен начал двигаться, вызвав тем самым у неё новые болезненные ощущения, но Рей не подала виду. По крайней мере, постаралась.

Она была такой горячей, влажной и узкой, что все мысли Бена сошлись только в одной точке – продержаться хотя бы несколько минут, но с каждым миллиметром, с каждой секундой он осознавал, что это попросту _невозможно._ Нет, это не должно быть так. Он не может просто взять и облажаться перед Рей, окончательно испоганить её первый раз.

Но произошло именно то, чего Бен так боялся. Несколько неуверенных толчков, и нараставшее в низу живота давление достигло пика, он замер, словно забыл, как дышать, и через пару секунд кончил. Пока его бёдра безвольно подрагивали, изливая последние капли семени, обессиленный Бен со стыдом вжался лицом в подушку, удерживаясь на локтях, чтобы не придавить Рей.

– Прости, – загудел он. – Я всё испортил.

– Бен, всё хорошо, – ошеломлённая произошедшим Рей прижалась лбом к его голове и успокаивающе погладила. Он кончил из-за неё, _для_ неё, о чём ещё она сейчас могла думать?

– Нет, не хорошо, – не глядя на Рей, Бен торопливо вытащил из неё член и покинул спальню – к счастью, судя по шуму воды, дальше ванной он от неё сбегать не собирался.

Рей ощущала небольшое жжение, но мысли были совсем о другом. Бен стал её первым и будет единственным, как она и мечтала. Улыбка не сходила с её лица.

Он вернулся и, едва оказавшись на кровати, залез под тонкое одеяло.

– Рей, прости за…

Ей было не вполне понятно его разочарование, но, услышав через Связь что-то похожее на «теперь она меня бросит», Рей поняла, что в разговор сейчас придётся вложить _все_ силы. Он так переволновался, что не мог сдержать мысли у себя в голове – до Рей доносились отголоски каждой второй.

– Бен. Мой хороший, – она забралась к нему под одеяло и обернула руку Бена вокруг себя, устроившись на плече. Его сердце заходилось просто невероятно бешеным стуком, как у загнанного зверя.

От того, как она его назвала, у Бена всё внутри всколыхнулось.

– Мне жаль, – не унимался он. – Всё должно было быть по-другому.

– Всё было прекрасно, Бен! – она подняла на него глаза. – Для первого раза…

Он снова заволновался, и до Рей дошло, что тактику она выбрала неверную. Тридцатитрёхлетний девственник, _и это она виновата,_ поэтому лучше бы ей об этом не заикаться.

– В смысле, я хотела сказать, что мы оба перенервничали. Если бы я не…

– Тебе было больно, – констатировал Бен. – И это тоже из-за меня.

– Только вначале. И это понятно, потому что ты у меня первый, – услышав это слово – именно услышав, потому что о самом факте он и так знал – Бен почувствовал прилив мужской гордости. – _Лучший_ первый раз, который мог у меня только быть, Бен. Потому что с тобой. Другого мне не нужно было. О другом я даже не мыслила.

Бен уткнулся носом ей в волосы, крепко прижимая её к себе и через Связь благодаря Рей за _его_ лучший первый раз.

***

Прошёл день. Два, пять, неделя. Две. У Бена словно выросли крылья – он готовил новые блюда, с радостью отправлялся на работу, таскал Рей гулять. Дни они чаще проводили за разговорами, а ночи – в объятиях друг друга. Но с каждым днём Рей всё больше и видела, и ощущала в нём лёгкую тоску.

По миру, в который Бен не собирался возвращаться.

Скрепя сердце Рей рассудила, что это разумное решение. Эта планета была довольно безопасной. Бен обожал свою работу в спортцентре, а его душевный подъём не остался незамеченным учениками и коллегами. Она как-нибудь свыкнется с тем, что космических полётов ей больше не видать. Как-нибудь свыкнется с тем, что больше не увидит Люка, Лею и не поговорит с Оби-Ваном. Не встретится вновь с Эзрой Бриджером и адмиралом Трауном, не расскажет Чуи и всем остальным, что _всё получилось._ Она жива и вернула Бена.

В конце концов, это ведь и было самым главным?

Они сидели на лавочке в парке, слушая стрекот сверчков. Уже стемнело, и Рей не могла оторвать взгляда от блестящих звёзд. Её тоже не отпускала _лёгкая тоска,_ но совсем по другому миру.

– Рей, я думаю, пора говорить о том, что делать дальше, – вдруг сказал Бен, и она опешила.

Ну конечно. Они же чувствуют друг друга – мысли, ощущения, Сила, две половины одного целого… Немудрено, что Бен решил наконец поговорить обо всём открыто.

– Можешь ничего не говорить, – вздохнула Рей, не отрывая взгляда от неба. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь…

– Я понимаю, что тебе будет нелегко, да и мне тоже. Совсем другая жизнь. Мы от этого отвыкли… ну я, по крайней мере.

– _Погоди_ … – Рей взглянула на него, и оказалось, что Бен тоже поднял голову к звёздам. – Ты хочешь вернуться домой?

– Не знаю, где будет наш _дом_. Но образ жизни – это совсем другое дело, – он заглянул ей в глаза. – Две недели, а я только и делаю, что думаю о звёздах. Этот мир прекрасен, но он такой чужой.

– О, Бен… – на её глазах блеснули слёзы. Рей обвила его шею и прижалась губами к его, вложив в поцелуй всю свою радость.

– Ты не… – успел он сказать между поцелуями. – Ты не расстроишься? Я знаю, что тебе нравится здесь.

– Я – нет, – покачала головой Рей. – Но ты… Ты готов вернуться? В нашей галактике тебе будет нелегко построить новую жизнь.

– Я много думал об этом, – признался Бен, гладя её по щеке. – И это правда. Вряд ли воскрешение «Верховного Лидера» пройдёт совершенно незаметно, но… я смогу. Я докажу им, что уже не тот человек, которого они знали. Всё будет хорошо.

– Наконец-то ты поверил в это, – улыбнулась Рей и нежно поцеловала его.

Домой. Они полетят домой.

– Кстати, – пробормотал Бен ей в губы, – ты так и не сказала, на каком корабле прилетела. Не одноместный? Я не против, чтобы ты всю дорогу сидела у меня на коленях, но боюсь, столько времени в пути…

Рей рассмеялась его шутке, но идею запомнила.

– Нет, Бен, – хитро улыбнулась она. – Я прилетела на _настоящем_ корабле. На большом стареньком, но надёжном корабле…

У Бена отвисла челюсть, когда спустя пару секунд до него дошло, о чём она.

– Да ты шутишь!..

***

Он взбежал по трапу, оставив Рей позади. С мальчишеским восторгом Бен заглянул сначала в кабину, проведя руками по креслу главного пилота и штурвалу. Потом понёсся ещё куда-то, Рей едва успевала за ним следовать, находя по радостным возгласам по поводу то одного, то другого предмета или помещения.

Рей догнала его в комнате, которую облюбовала – там она хранила немногочисленные пожитки и ночевала. Бен сидел на полу, сосредоточенно шаря рукой в нижнем ящике комода.

– Что ты ищешь? – поинтересовалась Рей. Как раз в этот момент он нащупал что-то.

– Вот это, – в его руке был диск.

Бен сдул с него слой пыли, отряхнув оставшееся рукой, и активировал. Голограмма.

Чуи с радостным рыком подбрасывал мальчишку, видимо, устраивая ему импровизированный полёт на звездолёте, чем вызывал неописуемый восторг. Не возникало сомнений, что это был Бен. Чуи остановился, усадив его на руки, Бен повис у вуки на шее, сжимая шерсть маленькими кулачками, и тот едва ли не мурлыкал, словно кот.

– Он тоже ждёт тебя, Бен, – Рей обняла его за руку. Голограмма потухла.

– Может, всё-таки через портал? – в шутку предложил он, пытаясь скрыть своё волнение из-за увиденного. Бен уже так давно не просматривал эту голограмму…

– Очнёмся голые в лесу и без памяти, нет уж, – фыркнула Рей.

– Ну не факт, – он пожал плечами. – К тому же, мы всё равно наверняка сразу почувствуем, что должны быть вместе.

– Я не готова к таким экспериментам, – пробубнила она. И одного раза хватило.

Взгляд Бена зацепился за что-то тёмное в левой части ящика. Рей хотелось его остановить, но делать этого она не стала. Он молчаливо глядел на чёрную рубашку с дыркой у живота.

Бену и в голову не пришло, что Рей могла её сохранить. Для неё это был символ падения в пропасть – сначала она ранила его, потом совсем потеряла, виня во всём себя одну.

– Зачем ты её сохранила? – недоумевал Бен.

– Единственное, что мне от тебя осталось?

 _Об этом_ он не подумал.

Ему захотелось снова перед ней извиниться, но в последние две недели Рей протестовала всякий раз, стоило ему начать произносить это слово. Поэтому Бен не стал ничего говорить – Рей и так всё знала.

Он встал с пола, потянув Рей за собой, и просто обнял.

– А это здесь откуда? – спросил Бен. На кровати лежали четыре кинжала.

– У друзей Грейс забрала, – она шмыгнула носом. – Лучше не трогай их. У меня чуть крыша не съехала, надо от них избавиться.

Бен забрался на кровать и вгляделся в них.

– Как те ситхские из нашего мира. Что они делают? Ну, помимо того, что отключают сознание форсъюзеров и убивают их.

– Вызывают галлюцинации и неприятные воспоминания, – вздохнула Рей, усаживаясь напротив него. – Всё как у нас.

– Дай мне руки, – попросил он, вытягивая свои ладонями кверху.

– Зачем?

– Нам обоим ещё есть что вспомнить.

Он знал, какой вопрос её беспокоит. В одну из ночей Рей спросила его, были бы они вместе, не случись Связь? Что, если все чувства стали только последствием игры Силы?

Рей осторожно положила дрожащие пальцы на его ладони и закрыла глаза. Она боялась ответа. Однако подумала: что бы они сейчас ни увидели – чувства Рей к нему это не изменит.

Сила резонировала, окутывая их сознание.

Сначала они увидели Бена. Ему десять, совсем недавно родители оставили его в академии Люка, и он ещё не вполне освоился. Он скучает по родителям, дядя проявляет к нему не больше внимания, чем к любому другому ученику, а завести друзей у него пока не вышло. Ему одиноко. Бен стоит у обрыва, глядя в океанскую гладь, освещённую закатом, как вдруг чувствует согревающее тепло внутри. _Рей._ В этом мире появилась Рей.

Картинка вспыхнула белым, и вот уже перед ними не остров, а застава Ниима. Рей тринадцать, она работает на Ункара Платта. Джаккуинское солнце нещадно обжигает пустыню, но Рей бросает в дрожь от холода. _Бен._ Убил человека, широко шагнув на Тёмную сторону. _Как он посчитал._ Граница Света и Тьмы – и тому научила их с Рей жизнь – оказалась довольно условной.

Связь между ними возникла ещё до того, как в Рей пробудилась Сила. Они чувствовали и видели смутные образы друг друга во снах долгие годы. Бен тянулся душой к её Свету, Рей до дрожи пугалась его Тьмы. Его жизнь была её кошмаром. Её жизнь была его мечтой.

Ещё во время их дуэли в лесу, когда Рей притянула в руку меч из сугроба, Бен понял, что _это она_ – он ждал её, пытаясь разглядеть в каждой встречной. Но Рей до конца осознала всё только сейчас.

***

Они решили отправиться в путь утром. Сейчас же, лёжа в постели, прижавшись спиной к обнажённой груди Бена, Рей нервно крутила пальцами локон своих волос.

– Рей, ты всё ещё беспокоишься? – шепнул он, заправляя ей за ухо прядь.

– Это только… – задумалась Рей. – Только подтвердило мои опасения.

– Да? А мои – развеяло.

– Это как же? – не поняла она.

– Всё просто, – Бен уткнулся подбородком ей в плечо. – Стоило мне очнуться на Терре, как я начал тянуться к тебе. Не было ни Связи, ни Силы, ни даже моей памяти. Но я знал, что где-то там должна быть _ты._

– Это могли быть отголоски разорванной Связи, навязанной нам Силой.

– Рей. Я не чувствовал боли от разрыва Связи, только тоску одиночества. Обычную человеческую тоску. Она развеялась, только когда я снова увидел тебя, потом я влюбился снова – всё ещё не ощущая Связь такой, какой мы её знаем. Дело в нас. Когда-нибудь мы умрём, и если будет другая жизнь – мы и там найдём друг друга. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Сила, Связь… они только скрепили нити наших судеб чуть более буквально и помогли нам удержаться в этом мире вместе.

Она тяжело вздохнула. Головная боль отступила.

– Значит, тебе от меня точно не отделаться, Бен Соло, – повернулась Рей.

– Могу только благодарить за это судьбу, – усмехнулся он и приблизился к её губам.

– Я тоже.

***

Бен прижимал её к себе спиной, углубляя поцелуй. «Другой раз» Рей так пока и не позволила, но теперь хотя бы допускала эту мысль. Впрочем, пока что Бену хватало и того, что Рей теперь с удовольствием отдавалась во власть его рук.

Левой рукой, обвивавшей Рей, он сжимал её грудь, а правую положил ей на живот. Она застонала ему в рот и опустила голову на подушку. Целуя её шею и обжигая горячим дыханием, Бен скользнул под резинку трусиков. Осмелев за последнее время, Рей стала заводиться с пол-оборота, а чтобы возбудить Бена, ей и одного взгляда хватало. Бен коснулся пальцами её влажной киски, уже зная, что и как ей нравится.

Обычно Рей побаивалась проявлять инициативу. Но не сегодня. Она протиснула правую руку себе за спину, заставив его немного отодвинуться, и положила руку на возбуждённый член. Бен зашипел ей в шею. Рей водила ладонью вверх-вниз, чувствуя жар под тканью штанов и поражаясь длине. Иногда она вообще не понимала, _как_ он помещается внутри неё.

Он обводил большим пальцем самую чувствительную точку, сильнее стискивая её грудь от собственного нараставшего возбуждения. Рей застонала и обхватила член ладонью, почувствовала, как тот дёрнулся. Наверное, ей никогда не надоест осознание того, что она может так влиять на мужчину. Сводить его с ума одними только словами, не говоря уже о поцелуях и ласках. Это поражало её едва ли не настолько же, насколько поражало существование Силы.

Рей подцепила пальцем резинку его штанов и запустила туда руку, впервые коснувшись разгорячённой плоти. Реакция Бена последовала незамедлительно – он шумно выдохнул и коснулся кончиками пальцев влажного входа, потирая складочки. Рей на секунду приостановилась, но быстро вернулась к неторопливому ритму.

– Так… нормально? – Рей не видела и понятия не имела, как это правильно делается, но Бен всегда так старался и был внимателен к ней, что ей тоже хотелось хоть как-то отплатить ему тем же. Оказалось, что доставлять удовольствие ещё приятнее, чем получать.

– Ммм… – сразу вразумительно ответить у него не вышло. – Чуть-чуть выше…

Её рука легла на середину ствола и теперь с каждым движением вверх собирала плоть над головкой. Бен перестал целовать её, не в силах сосредоточиться, и это стало для Рей знаком, что теперь она делает всё как надо. Он всё дразнил её, обводя пальцем вход. Рей повернула голову и впилась в его губы поцелуем, крепче сжимая член. Глухо застонав, Бен вошёл в неё пальцем, быстро наращивая темп. От её ласк он терял голову, и вскоре добавил второй палец, растягивая её сильнее и сжимая пальцами другой руки сосок. Целиком отдавшись ощущениям, Рей громко застонала и закрыла глаза, её рука едва двигалась вверх-вниз. Врезаясь в неё пальцами всё сильнее, он касался ладонью клитора, заставляя Рей извиваться в его руках. Когда он согнул пальцы и коснулся особенно чувствительной точки, Рей заёрзала бёдрами, мольбы не останавливаться смешались с его именем.

Бен продолжал ласкать её, покрывал поцелуями шею и плечо, Рей то сжимала ноги, то расслаблялась, но её теперь такое отзывчивое тело не давало ей успокоиться, приближая к разрядке. Стенки сжимались вокруг его пальцев, и он сделал финальный рывок. Рей замерла, едва дыша, её грудь покраснела, и наконец Бен услышал стон наслаждения. Рука быстро выскользнула из его штанов и легла на его руку, останавливая. Рей извивалась от каждого его касания.

– О, Бен… – она улыбнулась, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, сердце заходилось стуком. – Это было…

Рей прижалась к его губам с поцелуем, освободилась из его рук и перевернула Бена на спину, сев рядом. Она разделась, отбросила в сторону промокшие трусики и начала стягивать с Бена штаны. Затвердевший член высвободился, и Рей тут же обернула вокруг него ладонь и продолжила начатое. Она ещё никогда особо не разглядывала его, обычно стесняясь. Быстро уяснив, какой момент доставляет ему удовольствие больше всего, Рей остановилась на середине и обвела кончиком пальца свободной руки чувствительную головку. Бен протяжно застонал, похоронив лицо в ладонях. Как бы ему это ни нравилось, такими темпами до проникновения он не дотянет. Он всё ещё боялся повторения первого неудавшегося в его понимании раза.

– Что? – забеспокоилась Рей. – Плохо?

 _Плохо?_ Он едва не рассмеялся.

– Нет, Рей, хорошо. Очень… – Бен привлёк её за руку к себе для поцелуя. Рей нависла сверху.

– Отлично, – она ему улыбнулась. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

_О боги…_

– Ты этого заслуживаешь, – Рей поцеловала его в щёку. – Чувствовать себя хорошо. Мой самый сильный, – она коснулась губами его шеи, – самый прекрасный, самый лучший мужчина во всей галактике… – Рей целовала его грудь, поглаживая плечи и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

 _Нет, нет, нет…_ Бен снова не верил своим ушам. Это она самая добрая, самая прекрасная, самая сильная, лучшая девушка, которую только можно сыскать. И он, разбитый и склеенный заново, словно его чёрный шлем, не был уверен, что достоин её. Однако определённо собирался доказывать это каждый день, что им отведён.

– Иди сюда, – выдохнул Бен, и Рей на него взглянула, сбитая с толку.

– Но я…

– В другой раз, – сказал он, и Рей хитро улыбнулась. Вот этот _«другой раз»_ она ему определённо устроит.

Поцеловав Рей, неторопливо и нежно обхватывая чувственные губы, Бен провёл рукой по её щеке и потянулся к тумбочке. Рей так никогда и не видела, как он надевает презерватив, Бен будто стеснялся этого.

Когда он повернулся к ней и как обычно хотел пристроиться между ног, Рей толкнула его ладонью, уложив на кровать.

– Моя очередь, – сказала она, перекидывая ногу через его торс. Бен опешил от таких перемен и не успел – да и не хотел – возразить, как Рей уже направила головку члена в себя и начала медленно опускаться, закусив нижнюю губу.

Бен шумно выдохнул и потонул в подушках.

– Рей, ты…

– Да?.. – она вбирала в себя всё больше, сосредоточенно глядя вниз.

– Ты… – его глаза закрылись сами собой, стоило Рей сесть на него полностью. – Невероятная.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ и начала подниматься и опускаться, крепко сжимая внутренними стенками. Рей безотрывно глядела на Бена – как он сначала напрягся и закрыл глаза локтем, потом расслабился и скользнул взглядом по её обнажённому телу. Он любил в Рей всё – от мягких каштановых волос и тёплого взгляда до небольшой упругой груди и кончиков пальцев. Бен любил _её всю._

Не удержавшись, он провёл ладонями по плоскому животу и сжал её грудь. Рей старалась двигаться быстрее, но с непривычки выходило неуверенно и неумело, не получалось войти в желаемый ритм. Внезапно для Бена, любовавшегося её телом, Рей скинула с себя его руки и обрушилась сверху, опершись на локти и начав двигаться вперёд-назад. Им стало жарко. Бену казалось, что он вот-вот окажется на грани, но напора от Рей не хватало, она заметно уставала.

Бен крепко прижал Рей к себе и начал двигать бёдрами вверх, врезаясь в неё и наращивая темп. Она застонала ему на ухо и впилась пальцами в бицепс, руки Бена обхватывали её талию и спину. Рей подняла голову и приблизилась к его лицу. Это был момент полного единения – телом, душой, чувством и разумом в Связи. От мысли, что её мечты стали реальностью, Рей на глаза подступили слёзы.

Уткнувшись лицом Бену в плечо, Рей застонала с ним в унисон. Он кончил, сжимая её в объятиях почти до боли.

– Знаешь, – сквозь вздохи сказала Рей, – если бы Узы Силы насылали в наши сны _хоть что-то_ похожее, я бы, может, и руку сама тебе предложила первой.

Бен рассмеялся, заключив в ладони её милое личико. В конце концов, он был счастлив, что всё сложилось _именно так,_ как сложилось.

***

На его ладони лежали игральные кости с потёртыми гранями. Бен провёл пальцем по кубикам и расправил цепочку – пришло время вернуть их на место, и он точно помнил, где оно.

– Уверен, что всё на месте? – послышался голос Рей из коридора.

– Да, – громко ответил Бен, закрепляя цепочку над приборной панелью. – Вещи все собрал, еды хватит… Ты точно знаешь, что топлива достаточно?

– Я знаю, к кому мы заскочим на заправку.

Он повернулся и увидел Рей, протискивавшуюся в дверь с клеткой-переноской в руках.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она, когда Бен взял у неё переноску и поднял на уровень глаз. Рыжее создание внутри настороженно мякнуло, глядя на него.

– Рей, ты _серьёзно_ думаешь, что это Хакс?

– Выпустим его из клетки, ты представишься. Если посмотрит на тебя без особого энтузиазма и начнёт вылизываться – значит, не Хакс. Если вцепится в лицо с криком «долой Верховного Лидера» – значит, Хакс.

Бен фыркнул. Вообще он был не в курсе, что Хакса убили, а о его шпионаже только догадывался. Трудно было сказать, что он чувствовал по этому поводу, но шутки Рей про перерождение генерала в кота определённо его веселили.

– И что мы потом будем с ним делать?

– Хочу подарить его кое-кому, – Рей не стала вдаваться в подробности. Они поставили клетку в угол и зафиксировали на полу.

Рей уступила Бену место его отца и села в кресло второго пилота.

– Готов?

Он ненадолго задумался. Бен будет скучать по этой планете – по спокойствию, простой жизни. Больше всего по своей работе – впрочем, Рей уже тайно придумала, как развеять эту его грядущую тоску. Но, несмотря ни на что, им с Рей здесь не место. А в их галактике у Бена Соло ещё есть незавершённые дела и нереализованные планы.

– Полетели домой, – он повернулся к ней и, поцеловав напоследок, запустил двигатель.

«Тысячелетний Сокол» взмыл в небо, унося их в далёкую галактику. Там у них будет всё – мир, спокойствие, тепло ласкового солнца и тот самый домик у ручья. Любовь, семья. И много, много счастья.


	11. Эпилог

– Паап… – маленькие пальчики тянули его за рукав. Бен поморщился, не желая открывать глаза. – Папа!

Он повернулся лицом к нарушителю спокойствия. На него глядела пара больших карих глаз, взлохмаченные чёрные волосы мальчика торчали во все стороны. Бен ещё не проснулся окончательно, не в силах что-либо сказать, только сонно смотрел на сына.

В этом году ему стукнет пять.

– Скоро поднимется солнце, – он хлопнул ресницами. – Идём!

– Идём, идём, – пробурчал Бен. Ранние подъёмы были ему ненавистны.

Но он обещал.

– Скорее!

– Тсс! – Бен приложил палец к губам, обернувшись к спящей Рей. – Не разбуди маму.

Ребёнок с энтузиазмом закивал, глядя, как Бен вылезает из-под одеяла. Потянувшись и широко зевнув, Бен проморгался и схватил сына в охапку.

Ступив за порог их небольшого домика, Бен усадил мальчика себе на плечи. Поселение ещё не пробудилось ото сна, пустая посадочная площадка ожидала первых визитёров. Бен обогнул дом и ступил на мост, переброшенный через ручей.

Планета Кирос, на которой они с Рей обосновались после возвращения, была поистине живописной. Добравшись с сыном до края обрыва, Бен глядел вдаль. На шумные водопады, каскадом спадавшие с идеально ровных возвышенностей зелёного каньона, густые леса и извилистые реки. Пейзаж уже окрасился красно-оранжевым рассветом, но солнца не было видно.

– Ещё немного, – сказал Бен, подняв глаза на сына с широкой улыбкой. Мальчик пригнулся и схватил лицо отца маленькими ручками за подбородок и щёку. Бен зажмурился. – Смотри!

За мгновение до появления солнечного диска на горизонте сверкнула фиолетовая линия. Бен говорил сыну, что могут её увидеть только форсъюзеры. По крайней мере, он сам в это верил – обычные люди считали луч мифом. Мальчику не нужно было доказывать, что он обладает Силой – Рей убедилась в этом, когда тот ещё был в её утробе – и всё же Бен был счастлив видеть на лице сына этот неописуемый восторг.

– Пап, – он снова взглянул вниз, – я люблю тебя.

Губы Бена растянулись в улыбке. От одного только взгляда мальчика у него на душе становилось теплее. Не это ли было счастье, о котором он грезил всю жизнь?

– И я люблю тебя, сынок.

***

– У вас первое занятие с мамой? – спросил Бен, ставя сына на землю, когда они вернулись на дорогу.

– Ага, – кивнул он. Бен сел на корточки и заправил прядь волос сыну за ухо. Ему оставалось только восхвалять Силу и небеса за то, что благодаря генам Рей ушки мальчика оттопыривались не так, как его собственные. Бену было всё равно, зато он помнил по себе, какими жестокими бывают дети. – Можно разбудить остальных?

Бен поцеловал сына в лоб, потрепав милые щёчки.

– Идём.

Отведя его в общую спальню академии и как всегда предупредив, чтобы никуда не уходил без воспитателя, Бен направился домой. Поселение постепенно оживало. Часть учеников – те, у кого не было семей, и выходцы с далёких планет жили на Киросе. Некоторых привозили родители, забирая только в конце дня, был и особый общественный шаттл для юнлингов и падаванов, однако в целом учеников было пока что не слишком много. Бен не думал, что когда-нибудь встанет во главе академии, ведь концепция претила ему всю жизнь. Но они с Рей изменили правила игры. Старые заветы канули в лету, пусть большая часть почивших джедаев с этим не согласилась.

К тому же руководил академией Бен не в одиночку.

Он плюхнулся на мягкую постель и повернулся к Рей, чуть коснувшись её носа своим.

– Доброе утро, солнышко, – прошептал Бен.

Рей лениво улыбнулась и поцеловала его в ответ. Каждое утро начиналось примерно одинаково вот уже шесть лет с их возвращения. В их жизни больше не было неразрешённых дилемм, погонь и неприятностей. Тихая, мирная череда дней. То, чего они оба так хотели.

Она перевернулась на спину, откинув руку к подушке, и Бен уложил голову ей на грудь. Его большая тёплая ладонь легла на живот Рей, и Бен как всегда задумался, чувствует ли ещё не родившийся малыш, что его папа рядом. Папа всегда будет рядом.

Уже прошло то время, когда Бен беспрерывно боялся. Едва узнав, что Рей беременна первым ребёнком, он впал в некое нервозное состояние. Что, если на судьбу его детей вздумают повлиять какие-то Тёмные Силы ещё в утробе? Очередной клон, новые ситхи? Он собственноручно уничтожил все гигантские банки с зародышами Сноуков и Палпатинов, отправившись на Экзегол. Он боялся на каждом шагу, оберегая Рей так рьяно, что та возмущалась.

Но ничего страшного не случилось, разве что из-за повышенной концентрации мидихлорианов в крови Рей частенько не рассчитывала с Силой. Мудрено ли: Лея беспрестанно повторяла, что с потомком Скайуокеров и Палпатинов, даже ещё не родившимся, будет трудно совладать. Однако мальчик рос на удивление послушным. Светлым и добрым.

Больше не было ситхов и прежних джедаев. Любой чувствительный к Силе ребёнок мог выучиться обращению ней и выбрать свой путь.

Рей запустила руку в его волосы и глубоко вздохнула, закрыв глаза.

– Бен, – ласково окликнула Рей, и он поднял глаза. С их свадьбы прошло уже шесть лет, но он смотрел на неё всё с тем же обожанием. – Люблю тебя.

– И я тебя, – ответил он без раздумий. Как всегда искренно, вкладывая душу в каждое слово.

Когда они снова поцеловались, Бен почувствовал, как малыш под его рукой шевельнулся.

***

Рей добралась до места своего занятия с юнлингами – последнего в ближайшей перспективе. Будучи на седьмом месяце, Рей ощущала себя уставшей сверх меры. Физические тренировки она отложила ещё давно, но, к счастью, уроки медитации и истории скрашивали её в последнее время скучные будни.

Как и в прошлый раз, они возьмут небольшой отпуск на несколько месяцев. _Сегодня._

Дети собрались в кучу, наперебой галдя, и Рей прекрасно знала, кто, как обычно, стал причиной шумихи.

– Райан… – окликнула она, но осталась незамеченной. Часть юнлингов затихла, но галдёж едва ли унялся. – _Райан Соло!_ – она вложила в призыв немного Силы.

Все вмиг стихли. К подбоченившейся Рей вышел черноволосый мальчуган.

– Прости, ма… мастер Рей, – он хлопнул своими большими глазами.

Рей и не думала злиться. А уж этим выразительным отцовским глазам и вовсе нельзя было не сдаться.

***

Они сражались, оба одетые в тёмное – красно-коричневое с чёрным одеяние. Мастер Бен и его падаван по имени Кай.

У Кая не было ни родных, ни друзей. Бен выкупил его из тюрьмы, когда мальчишка по неосторожности убил человека. Так бывает, когда форсъюзер не видит пути и не умеет контролировать Силу, а Кай к тому же умудрился связаться с преступной бандой на Корусанте, и Бен, заглянув в глаза ребёнка, увидел в тех смятение и отчаянный страх. Жестокая жизнь заставила Кая бояться самого себя.

Бен нападал на своего падавана, мастерски размахивая световым мечом. Выбирая кайбер-кристалл для своего нового меча шесть лет назад, он задавался вопросом, каким цветом тот наполнится? Бен был готов к любому ответу – ни один из них не смог бы его разочаровать, и всё же результат поразил. На их с Рей глазах луч вытянулся в ровную серебристую линию.

Он пригнулся, почувствовав обжигающий жар фиолетового светового меча на своём лице. Кай делал успехи. За два года в академии он научился фехтовать, однако с контролем Силы ещё возникали некие затруднения.

Бен взмахнул полукругом у земли, заставив падавана подпрыгнуть, и сдержал удар, прилетевший сверху. Кай был сосредоточен как никогда. Повсюду разлетались серо-лиловые искры, тихо падавшие в траву. Кай сделал финт и чуть не ударил учителя в спину, но Бен успел задержать луч с помощью Силы. Меч в руке юноши завибрировал, и падаван сконцентрировался, пытаясь противостоять.

Меч деактивировался и улетел в кусты, энергетическая волна заставила соперников отпрянуть друг от друга. Кай повалился на землю, тяжело дыша и глядя на учителя снизу вверх. В ясных зелёных глазах юноши была ненависть – но не к Бену. К самому себе. Светлые волнистые волосы прилипали к вспотевшему лбу.

Учитель протянул ему руку и помог встать.

– Ничего не выходит! – с раздражением воскликнул Кай, отряхивая штаны. Бен тяжело вздохнул. Иногда падаван слишком напоминал ему кое-кого.

Кай выпрямил руку и притянул меч в ладонь.

– Ты только учишься, – Бен деактивировал свой меч.

– Мастер Рей учит концентрироваться на Светлой стороне Силы, – фыркнул Кай.

– Потому что юнлинги не умеют черпать Силу иначе, – он положил руки падавану на предплечья и заглянул в глаза. – Но я могу представить, _что_ творится в твоей душе. Когда-нибудь ты справишься со своим прошлым, а пока что – черпай Силу из негативных эмоций. Только не уходи в этот омут с головой. Ведь баланс Силы – это…

– …баланс души, – закончил за него Кай и вжался лбом в плечо учителя, зажмурившись. Бен похлопал его по спине.

Кай был единственным падаваном, которого Бен обучал индивидуально. Мальчишка успел превратиться в юношу – ему почти стукнуло семнадцать. Его больше не мучили кошмары, но каждый раз, когда казалось, что прошлое осталось позади, его отголоски снова давали о себе знать.

Падаван почти всю жизнь твердил себе, что ему не на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя. Теперь всё изменилось, однако Кай всё никак не мог перестать сомневаться.

– Что мне делать без Вас, учитель? – прогудел юноша ему в плечо.

– Я тебя не бросаю, – напомнил Бен. – Через несколько месяцев мы с семьёй вернёмся на Кирос окончательно. Но ты, мой падаван, – он вытянул руки, заставив Кая взглянуть на него, – будешь прилетать ко мне раз в неделю. И всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если что-то случится. Хорошо?

– Да, учитель, – Кай рвано вздохнул и на его губах появилась лёгкая улыбка. – Спасибо.

– К тому же, ты нужен мне здесь, – они направились к дороге. – С обучением младших падаванов фехтованию ты справишься.

– Я? – опешил Кай.

– Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, – спокойно ответил Бен. – Можно бы было привлечь мастера Люка, но поверь, лучше этого брюзгу и приверженца старых джедайских текстов лишний раз не звать. За ним глаз да глаз нужен.

– Он в прошлый раз что-то про целибат рассказывал, – закивал падаван. – Кошмар какой. Вы не говорили, что старые устои были _настолько_ жестокими!

Бен рассмеялся. Их с Рей Связь начала резонировать от каких-то смешанных чувств, принадлежавших явно не Бену.

***

– Милая, что такое? – Бен усадил едва ли не рыдающую Рей на скамейку. Юнлингов уже забрали воспитатели. Учили Бен и Рей маленьких форсъюзеров всему сами, иногда приглашая на помощь слившихся с Силой джедаев, но помимо этого По направил им на помощь с десяток энтузиастов, желавших хоть как-то помочь восстановлению Ордена джедаев.

Рей не делала это для По. Они с Беном окончательно решились на серьёзный шаг, ощутив, _сколько_ в их мире потерянных детей, так или иначе нуждавшихся в их помощи. В себе Рей уверена не была, зато она знала, что из Бена вышел прекрасный учитель.

– Я… чуть… порга не убила! – всхлипывала Рей.

Бен подавил смешок и обнял жену, уложив её голову себе на плечо. Начать разводить поргов на Киросе – причуда Рей пятилетней давности, когда она забеременела первым ребёнком.

– Это как? – поинтересовался он.

– Мы занимались медитацией, и я… чихнула, – вздохнула Рей. – Молния ударила о землю, и один из поргов отлетел далеко. В кусты. Точнее, ударился об ствол дерева и потом упал в кусты…

– И где он сейчас?

– Воспитательница забрала, они с детьми… – Рей разволновалась ещё сильнее.

– Ох, Рей, – Бен обнял её крепче, думая, что это _только седьмой_ месяц.

***

Они собрали вещи, и Бен уже погрузил их на «Сокол». Но было ещё одно дело, без решения которого они не могли улететь.

К планете приближался чёрно-серебристый хорошо знакомый Рей истребитель. Что-что, а заварушка с грисками, в которую она попала на окраине Доминации Чиссов шесть лет назад, ещё надолго останется в её памяти.

Мастерски посадив корабль, пилот заглушил двигатель и выпрыгнул из кабины. Эзра Бриджер, как всегда весёлый, но теперь полностью поседевший и прибавивший несколько кило, был готов временно принять пост главы академии уже во второй раз. Бен и Рей встретили его с распростёртыми объятиями.

– Вот уж не думал, что доживу до правнуков Энакина Скайуокера, – усмехнулся он, глядя на маленького мальчугана. Райан прятался за ногой отца, робко выглядывая. – Не помнишь меня, малыш?

– Ты бы ещё реже прилетал, – уколола Рей. – Мне что, ради этого каждый год беременеть?

– Ну… мы же всё равно планировали третьего? – Бен с энтузиазмом взглянул на неё.

– _Мы?_ Нет, – замотала головой Рей. – Не-а. Нет.

– Мы это потом обсудим, – он явно не был столь категоричен.

– Только не за обедом, – фыркнула Рей. – Эзра, мы тебя ждали. Всё готово, – она махнула рукой, приглашая, и все вчетвером направились к дому Соло. – Как поживает адмирал Траун?

***

Рей было интересно, приходит ли Энакин на зов Эзры, но этот вопрос она предпочла не задавать вслух. У каждого поколения есть свои старые раны, которые лучше не бередить.

Она точно знала, что ей никогда не надоест смотреть на Бена в кресле «Сокола». До Набу лететь было недалеко, но они предусмотрели одну короткую, но важную остановку немного не по пути.

– Я уже думаю о том, кого позвать в гости на Набу первыми, – размышляла вслух Рей и повернулась назад, где Райан крутился в кресле.

– Дядя Чуи! – тут же воскликнул мальчик, и Бен усмехнулся. В детстве он реагировал на новость о том, что в гости зайдёт Чуи, с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Бен не ждал, что тот простит его за произошедшее с Ханом. Но у старого вуки было большое сердце.

– По и Зори? – спросил Бен. – Райан сможет поиграть с Эйлой.

– Да, с Эйлой! – радостно отозвался детский голосок.

– Если господин канцлер выкроет свободный час, – покачала головой Рей. – Хотя они же на Набу. Должны найти время.

Рей подняла глаза к позолоченным игральным костям, накренившимся перпендикулярно полу под воздействием Силы, и тут же взглянула на сына.

– Мам, можно? – спросил разрешения он, болтая ногами на высоком кресле.

– Можно, – кивнула Рей. Мальчик дёрнул рукой на себя, и кубики прилетели прямиком в его ладони.

Бен обратился к жене мысленно.

_– Может, По слышал что-то о Финне._

_– Не хочу ничего знать,_ – прошипела Рей. – _После того, как он развернул целую кампанию, настраивая всех против тебя. Ты ему даже нос не разбил, как Дэмерону._

_– Он считает, что у него вся жизнь наперекосяк из-за меня. И разве не ты постоянно говоришь о примирении?_

_– Только не с ним. Пусть к криффу катится._

– Мама, не волнуйся, – голос Райана заставил их обоих обернуться. Он не слышал их разговора, зато тонко чувствовал настроение в Силе. – Малыш расстраивается.

Рей с Беном переглянулись. Их Связь разветвилась с рождением сына, и они могли понять, как Райан чувствует своих родителей в Силе, но как он улавливает настроение ещё не родившегося ребёнка, у них в головах не укладывалось. Даже Бен ещё не чувствовал малыша.

– А Роуз придёт? – поинтересовался Райан. – Я скучаю по Роуз!

Стоило кому-то упомянуть Роуз, как они оба вспоминали о рыжем коте, которого Рей прихватила с собой с Терры. Бен всегда взрывался смехом, а Рей стискивала зубы.

– Может быть, – предположил Бен. – Если договорится с… со своим котиком.

– Мне нравится её кот! – подал голос Райан.

– Роуз его тоже очень любит, – закивал он, поджав губы, лишь бы не рассмеяться _опять._

Кто же знал, что обычный рыжий кот из другой галактики заставит всех их _настолько_ переосмыслить события давно минувших дней? Но это была уже совсем другая история, о которой Рей и Бена просили… не распространяться.

***

Они шагали по горячему песку в поисках того самого места. Рей огляделась.

– Должно быть здесь.

Бен помог ей сесть на землю и опустился рядом, подзывая сына. Райан хотел сделать всё сам.

Мальчик зажмурился и сконцентрировался на Силе под пытливыми взглядами родителей, но ничего не выходило.

– Дорогой, – шепнула Рей на ухо сыну, – _потянись_ к ней.

Тот тут же вытянул руки перед собой, растопырив пальцы и начав пыхтеть ещё сильнее. Рей закатила глаза.

– _Весь в маму,_ – усмехнулся Бен через Связь, и Рей шлёпнула его ладонью по плечу. Бен всё никак не давал ей забыть историю про Люка и длинный зелёный листок.

– Я просто глубоко их закопала, – оправдалась Рей вслух. – Ты не против, если я помогу?

Райан разочарованно опустил одну руку, и Рей накрыла его другую ладонь своей. Бен последовал её примеру.

Все вместе они подняли из песчаных глубин свёрток, пролежавший там почти десять лет. Два легендарных меча, принадлежавших не менее легендарным личностям. Путь одного из орудий был долгим и ярким, путь другого закончился, не успев начаться. Все сошлись на одном: если тому суждено случиться, эти два меча вновь окажутся на чьих-то поясах. Скайуокеры, Соло – одна кровь, одна горькая история.

Со счастливым финалом.

Райан развернул свёрток, увидев две продолговатые рукояти. Он вглядывался в них довольно долго. Бен и Рей не хотели торопить сына.

И это случилось. Меч, принадлежавший Люку и Энакину, медленно поднялся и сам лёг в крепкие маленькие ладони мальчика.

Второй меч прикатился к ногам Рей.

– Мы с малышом всё решили, – весело сказал Райан, бросившись на шею матери. Рей ошарашенно глядела на мужа, в глазах которого читалось не меньшее удивление. Он мягко улыбнулся и подобрался ближе.

Бен помог ей подняться, подхватил сына на руки и обнял Рей. Вместе они направились к «Соколу», оставляя заходящие солнца Татуина далеко позади.


End file.
